Boss From Hell!
by CullenLove
Summary: Meet Bella- a secretary, stuck in the drudgery of office life. She has no boyfriend, and spends her days lusting after her boss- the confident, clever, sexy Edward Cullen who has probably slept with half the people in the office already. EdXBel. ALL HUMAN
1. Reports, Reports, and more Reports!

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. _

_Summary:_ Meet Bella- a secretary, stuck in the drudgery of office life. She has no boyfriend, and spends her days lusting after her boss- the confident, clever, sexy Edward Cullen who has probably slept with half the people in the office already.

Chapter One Bella's POV 

_Great, _I thought, _I'm not going to get home until after midnight with all this work he's given me. Stupid bastard. _

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall come.

He poked his head around the office door. "Bella?"

"Yes, boss?" I answered automatically.

"I thought I told you to call me Edward," he said with a dazzling smile. I couldn't resist staring at his eyes. They were a beautiful, hypnotising green. "I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"Anything!" I felt myself say weakly, now looking at his pronounced chest muscles under the black suit he was wearing. Then I internally drove a steamroller over myself. _WHAT did I just say? Anything? Now he'll think I'm in love with him or something! STUPID BELLA!_

"Well, all right. Thanks," Edward said, coming into the room. His walk was confident and very masculine. He had a paper clipped wad of papers in his hand.

_Shit, _I thought, _what did I just agree to?_

"I need this finished for tomorrow," he said. "It's a report on Mary Wilson. Thanks so much for this, Bella."

I felt myself nodding as I took the paper from his hand. I jumped a bit when his hand brushed mine, and immediately blushed. Luckily, he didn't see, as he'd already left the room, leaving the door wide open.

And here I was, stuck with another report on top of the five I already had. This was going to take all night.

Damn Edward and his insanely good looks. And damn myself for staring at his perfection and doing anything he asks!

I had applied for and got the job of secretary at E. A. M. Cullen & Co. three years ago, as a young, excited woman eager to earn some of her own money. Now, at the age of twenty-one, I was worn down to almost tatters and almost always depressed. And I didn't even have my family for support- my parents Renée and Charlie lived back in Forks. I owned a small flat on the outside of town, with the best flatmates in the world- little Alice and stunning Rosalie. They were my best friends and basically the only thing I lived for.

With a deep sigh, I turned back to my work. Damn all these people who kept getting injured and then bringing their cases for compensation to my boss! There was no denying it; Edward Cullen was the best medical lawyer of his kind in this half of America. And did he know it. He was young, healthy, blessed with amazing good looks, and very clever. And more than half of his assistants fancied him. I bet he'd taken most of them to bed already.

"Bella?" a voice sounded from the door.

I looked up from my work, and spotted Angela. She was the only person in the office who I actually liked, the rest being gossipy bitches who cared about nothing but what Edward Cullen was wearing today and 'had he looked at them on the way in?'

"Hi Angie," I said, as she came in and sat on the floor beside me.

"Got a lot of work?" she asked.

"Tons," I said, "Literally." I gestured to the pile beside me, which was reaching shoulder height.

"Gosh," Angela said, "You have got a lot! Well, I'm finishing up now, so I could help you."

"Would you?"

"Of course, Bella," she said, slapping my arm, "That's what friends are for."

"Thanks so much!" I said, a weight lifting off my chest.

"I have to finish one little thing, but I'll be back," Angela said, getting up and walking towards the floor, "Can you hold out another half hour?"

I smiled at her. "Sure."

I finished the report I had been three quarters of the way through, and turned to the next one.

Megan McGill.

I wondered how she'd injured herself- was it a car crash, an operation that had gone wrong, or maybe an accident with machinery?

I heard a knock- Angela was back. She came into the room, holding two plastic cups of coffee and a pen. She passed a coffee to me as she sat down.

"Ohh," I said, taking a grateful sip, "This is just what I need."

"No problem," she grinned, "I know how much you like coffee. Shall we get to work?"

"Yep," I said. Angela was a personal secretary to Edward, so she'd know what to do as well as I did. I passed her one of the reports.

"Oh, I have to go at nine…" she said, "But I can stay 'till then."

"Got a date?" I said.

"Actually, yeah," Angela said nervously.

"With who?"

"Ben from accountants," she replied.

"Seriously?" I said, shocked. They had been looking at each other for months now, and I knew they both liked each other a lot. I had been trying to persuade Angie to ask him out for weeks. "Who asked who?"

"He asked me," she said with a small smile. "It was so cute. He had a rose in his mouth and everything. He's such a dork, but he's such a cutie, Bella!"

"I know," I said. "Congratulations!"

"I can't wait," Angela said.

"I can't believe I'm keeping you here when you could be getting ready," I said, immediately feeling guilty.

"Don't worry, Bells," she said, "I don't need that long to get ready. He said he'd meet me at ten."

"You'll have an hour then," I said. "I guess you can do a lot with an hour."

Angie nodded, and turned back to her work. She was very pretty already, and she didn't normally wear much makeup, so she would be fine with an hour. And it was her who had offered to help.

We worked silently for two more hours, until I only had three reports left. At nine, Angela went off, excited, to her date. I thanked her profusely- she had saved me two hours of work.

Now I only had six more hours to do, if I worked fast.

Eleven o'clock passed, and I kicked off my shoes to be more comfortable.

The clock struck twelve as I started on Andrew Thompson's medical report, and I had finished it by two o'clock. I could be at home right now, fast asleep, if not for Edward.

At around three o'clock, I feel asleep over my last report, head hitting the paper, heavy with fatigue.

**Edward's POV**

The engine of my car purred as I turned sharply, stepping on the gas, and steering the car into my parking space. I cut the engine, locked my Aston Martin, and walked towards the building, spinning my keys on my finger. I noticed a battered truck as the only other car in the car park, and wondered who was in the office this late.

I had come back to pick up my iPod, which I had left in my secretary's office when I had left at six last night. It was about four o'clock in the morning now, and I had woken up a half hour ago feeling like I had forgotten something. I didn't like leaving my things about, so I had come back to pick it up.

I walked through the dark of the first floor, and took the stairs to the office I had left my iPod in, which was on the sixth floor. I found it easily; it was in the top drawer of the desk. I slipped it into my pocket, and turned for the door, before I noticed a note on my secretary's desk. Thinking it may be a note for me, I picked it up.

Dear Angela,

I'd really like to find out more about you. I am beginning to fall for you; you are so beautiful and kind. Would you like to go out for dinner tonight, at the diner in town?

Ben xx

I snorted as I dropped the note back to my desk. I wondered as I walked down the corridor if my secretary had accepted and gone out with him. I bet she had.

I turned the corner to the stairs, and noticed a light on in one of the offices. I pushed the door open, and was about to click off the light when I noticed someone lying on the floor.

Her black heels had been kicked off, and were lying next to her outstretched legs. Her long brown hair was spread across the floor, and she was using a pile of papers as a pillow. She was fast asleep, and mumbling in her sleep.

Oh, god. How long has she been here? She's the girl I gave that report to earlier, right?

I nudged her shoulder, but she wouldn't wake.

"Bella?" I said, touching her forehead.

She didn't respond.

What am I going to do with her? I can't exactly leave her here.

I sighed deeply and picked her up, walking towards the door. As I walked down the corridor, I heard her mumble something in her sleep and turn towards my chest. She didn't weigh much.

What exactly am I going to do? I can't take her home; I don't even know where she lives. And I can't take her to my house- that's like kidnapping or something.

I hadn't thought of anything when I got to the car. I slid her into the backseat, covering her with my jacket. Something slipped out of her pocket as I lay her down.

I picked it up from the spotless floor of my car. It was a small, silver cell phone.

Oh, thank god. I can ring one of her friends or something and drop her off at their house.

I went onto her contacts section, and looked at the A's. The first name was 'Alice Brandon', and I saw the little 'friend' symbol, so I dialled her number as I pulled out of the car park.

**Alice's POV**

I finished painting my nails and blew on them to dry them. Rosalie and I had just got back from a night of clubbing. We hadn't taken Bella, who we usually forced to come, because she had never come home. Rosalie reckoned she had finally got a date with one of the hundreds on men who worked in that office with her.

"Going to bed yet, Alice?" Rosalie said. She was dressed in a pair of pink boy shorts and a tiny tank top.

"In a minute," I said, tightening the top of my nail polish.

"Bella still hasn't come back," Rosalie said, "I just looked in her room. She's not in there."

"Well, good," I said, "She's probably at some guy's house, having fun."

"Should we ring her?" Rosalie said, "She doesn't normally come back this late."  
"Don't bother," I said, "We don't want to interrupt anything… we'll ring in the morning if she hasn't come back by then."

"Okay then. Night Alice," Rosalie said as she disappeared into her room.

"Night," I shouted after her.

I left the nail polish on the counter as I slipped my heels off. Tonight had been a good night.

My room was lit by the luminous numbers on the clock that read '4:39'. I slid off the black and white dress I had worn tonight, and crawled into bed. My eyes had just flickered closed when a blaring voice sounded in my room, screaming, "HEY, HEY, YOU, YOU, I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

I rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a thump, sighing. I really needed to change my ring tone. I rummaged in my bag, and pulled out my phone, which was vibrating madly.

"Who is it?" I heard Rosalie say from the door. "Is it Bella?"

I looked at the number and shook my head.

Rosalie sat beside me on the bed and looked over my shoulder. "Put it on speakerphone, then. I'm betting it's a guy."

"The one Bella went home with?" I said.

Rosalie nodded, and then winked. "Go on, answer it."

I pressed 'Accept Call' and pressed the speakerphone button. "Hiya?" I said.

A deep, velvety, male voice sounded back from the phone. "Hi, this is Edward."

I stared at Rose, who looked shocked and excited. "It is a guy!" she mouthed.

"Edward who?" I said suspiciously.

"Cullen," he answered.

Rosalie and I stared at each other.

"She's banging her boss?" Rose mouthed in shock.

I stuck a hand over my mouth to muffle my giggles.

"Hello?" he said uncertainly, when I didn't reply.

"So why are you ringing?" I giggled.

"I have Bella here, asleep…" he said.

"I knew it!" Rose mouthed again.

"…And I was wondering if I could drop her off with you?" he continued.

"Why?" I said, "Why don't you just keep her at your house?"

He became embarrassed. "Because, erm… I thought that was a bit… well, I thought, seeing as you're her friend…"

"Say yes!" Rose mouthed, "I want to see this guy."

"Okay, you can drop her off with me," I answered.

"Where do you live?" he said.

I gave him the address, and then hung up and screamed.

"AHHHH!!!" Rose yelled along with me. "I can't wait to see what he looks like!"  
"Finally Bella's getting some!" I shouted.

"And he's her boss!"

"WAY TO GO BELLA!" I yelled, clapping my hands.

"He sounds really hot," Rose said, "His voice is all low and smooth…"

"Yeah," I said enthusiastically. "We have to dress up for this!" I pulled Rosalie up and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Best pyjamas?" she asked.

"Best pyjamas," I agreed, and then we both screamed again.


	2. Sleepover

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Sadly… Especially seeing as Edward is human and he can certain do things he couldn't as a vampire… ;)

E&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&B

**Edward's POV**

I hung up and chucked Bella's phone onto the seat beside me.

What a strange conversation… it sounded like she was screaming then, just before she hung up.

Ah well, at least she gave me her address so I can drop Bella off and get home.

I rubbed my eyes as I turned into the road of this girl's house. I was really tired- it was around five now. I parked the car on the side of the road and then picked Bella up in my arms and walked towards the apartment doors. I trudged my way up four floors before I found the door the girl had told me to come to- flat number 99. I knocked, willing my eyes to stay open, and the door was opened straight away by two girls in their nightclothes.

The smallest was dark haired, with dark eyes to match, and a cheeky smile on her face. She was wearing green silk pyjamas, and her hair was spiky like she had just got out of bed. The other was tall, and blonde, with a very rounded figure and wavy blonde hair that hung down her back. She was wearing a nightdress, which was a deep pink with lacy bits under her breasts and along the collar.

"Hello, Edward," the smallest one said. "I'm Alice and this is Rose."

I rubbed my eyes again, I was absolutely knackered. I noticed them looking me up and down, seemingly assessing me for some mental checklist or something. Then they both grinned.

"Could you please give us a minute?" Alice said.

I nodded, leaning against the doorframe and closing my eyes. Both girls disappeared into the flat, and I heard hushed voices.

"HE'S SO HOT!" I heard one say.

"Did you take a look at his arms?" the other one said, "The way he was carrying Bella… like it took no effort!"

"I didn't see," the other girl replied, "I'll look this time."

"Bella's sure got good taste," one snickered, and then they both came around the corner.

They didn't know I'd heard every word, but was too tired to process what they'd said. I'd probably have forgotten in the morning.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?" Rosalie said.

I yawned involuntarily and tried to cover it up with my hand. "You know, if I come in, I think I might fall asleep in your flat."

They laughed.

Alice led me through to Bella's room. It was interesting to see where this girl lived, this girl that had worked with me for three years, this girl I had hardly noticed before. Her room was painted a deep midnight blue, and her clothes were scattered across the floor. Alice picked some of them up and flung them onto a chair so I could reach her bed to put her down.

I yawned again as I lay her carefully down on the bed, and handed Alice her cell phone and her shoes.

"Thanks so much for looking after her," Alice said, and then winked.

I looked back at her blankly, puzzled. She'd winked. Why? Was she implying I'd done something more than just look after Bella?

"Are you sure you're going to be able to drive like that?" the one called Rose said, looking me up and down. My eyes were half closed, and I was leaning against the wall for support. I felt like I was going to drop any second.

"I don't know…" I said, feeling drunk with fatigue. My eyes closed again, and I fought to keep them open.

"I don't think you should drive like that," Alice said, "It's too dangerous. Stay here for the night."

I was about to protest- then found I couldn't be bothered. I nodded once, and followed them sleepily as they led me into the spare bedroom.

"Thanks," I said, as I walked over to the bed and collapsed on it.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in the morning, back in my own bed. Confusedly, I shook my head to try and get rid of the sleepiness. I looked over at my clock, and then swore loudly.

It was 11.56. I was late for work!

"Crap!" I said, rolling out of bed and stumbling into the kitchen. Alice and Rose were sitting at the counter, eating pain au chocolat and French bread with cheese. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I said angrily, "I'm late! Edward's going to kill me!"  
"Kill you?" Rose said with a smirk, "I think not."

"I think he's going to be a bit late for work, too," Alice said with a wink.

"What?" I said vacantly, sitting beside Rose and grabbing a piece of French bread to scarf down.

"He's still asleep too," Alice said, "He conked out last night."

"How do you know?" I said suspiciously. Was one of them going out with him?

"Whatever you two did must have tired him out," Rose teased.

WHAT?

"Me and… him?" I said, "Me… and EDWARD!?"

Rose and Alice nodded knowingly.

"OHMYGOD!" I screamed. Then my eyes widened in shock and I fell silent. "I slept with my boss… I slept with my boss…" I whispered. "I slept with Edward!?"  
"Yeah. I guess so."

"Oh my god…" I raved. "Are we talking about the same Edward?"

"Erm," Alice said, "Messy bronze hair, striking green eyes, fit as hell…"

We were definitely talking about the same Edward.

What did I do last night that I can't remember?

"Oh, god," I said, "I feel so dirty."

"What?" Rose said, "He's hot! You should be proud of yourself!"

"No, no… I can't have done this," I said. "Where is he?"

"He's in the spare bedroom," Alice said again with a knowing smile.

"Stop!" I yelled, "Stop thinking that Alice! It was a mistake. I can't even remember it!"

"You can't?" Rose said, her face falling. "So that means no details?"  
"What, were you drunk or something?" Alice said.

"I don't remember!" I shouted, running for the spare bedroom. What had happened? I hadn't thrown myself on him, had I? No, no, no…

He was asleep.

Fast asleep, in his suit. Somehow, he'd managed to take off his jacket and that was heaped at the end of the bed. I tried to ignore the fact that the top three buttons of his shirt were undone, instead staring at his socked feet.

His messy hair was spread out across the pillow, and he looked so peaceful. His eyes were closed, and now I couldn't see his sharp green eyes under his lids, I noticed other parts of him that were equally, startlingly beautiful.

His jaw line was strong, and he had a stubborn set in his chin. His lashes, long for a man, were dark and rested against his pale cheeks. I could see his collarbone through the gap of his open shirt, and longed to run my finger along it. I hadn't noticed before, but his hands were a pale white, and long fingered. I had learned once from one of the secretaries that he played piano. I could just imagine his fingers running along the keys, shaping a melody…

How could it be true that I'd slept with him? He's never even noticed me before.

I sighed from the doorway as I watched him turn over to lay on his other side.

I jumped as I heard a voice from behind me. "Nice ass," Rose whistled.

I slapped her on the arm. "Shut up! He might wake up." I dragged her back out of the room and went to take a cold shower.

Edward Cullen.

Independent Edward, who leaves all the girls crazy for him…

It couldn't be true that I'd slept with him. Anyway, I couldn't remember it.

I bet it would have been amazing; I couldn't help think wistfully as I switched the water off.

**Edward's POV**

I woke up feeling uncomfortable. I rolled over, but it didn't help. I looked around me, where the hell was I?

I was in my suit, for some reason, and I was in someone else's bed.

Oh, shit. I got drunk and slept with someone… was my immediate thought, but then I shook my head and it all came back to me.

I'd brought Bella home, and then I'd fallen asleep in her house, when her flatmates had insisted I stay…

I dragged my hand through my hair and got out of bed. I went into the kitchen, and saw the two girls from last night.

"Good morning," one said.

"Hello…" I said. "Er…?"

Crap, I couldn't remember their names…

"Alice," she said.

"Rose," the blonde one said.

"Thanks for letting me stay over," I said, "And sorry for just falling asleep straight away."  
"No problem," Alice said, "You seemed pretty bushed."  
"Thanks for getting Bella home safely," Rose said.

I nodded. "Do you know where I put my car keys? I should probably get home and change."

"In your pocket?" Alice suggested.

I rummaged around, and found them. "Well, thanks a lot."

I turned for the door, but then it opened in front of me and Bella stepped out wearing only a towel.

"Alice—" she said, and then froze.

"Wrong door," Rose snickered. "That's the bathroom."

Bella was staring at me, staring at her. And I couldn't help it. Her white skin was covered in droplets of water, and her hair was curled half-dried over her shoulder. Her eyes were wide with shock. I couldn't stop my gaze travelling down to her exposed legs.

And did she have a pair of legs.

How did I never notice how completely gorgeous she is? Then I internally hit myself. I was not going to start something with my secretary! You do not do that!

Only in movies, Edward, I forced myself to think, but I couldn't take my eyes off her.

I felt my lower stomach knotting and becoming warm, and muttered a quick 'sorry'. Now the warmth was spreading though me, and my cheeks were heating up too.

Oh god, I have to get out of here!

"Bye," I said, as I almost ran out their door.

I basically ran down the stairs and out to my car, throwing open the door and sinking into my seat. I put my head in my hands and breathed out deeply.

I was not going to do this.

As soon as I could trust myself to drive, I sped away, back home.

E&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&B

I hope you liked the chapter!

Please review and tell me what you think! It's only fair 

CullenLove xx


	3. At The Gym

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**I have a major exam tomorrow and if I feel I have done bad I will be relying on your reviews to raise my spirit! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. No copyright infringement intended. **

**I should write a poem about this, I say it enough…**

**I hate the disclaimer, **

**It makes fanfiction so much lamer,**

**I wish I owned it all, **

**Not fk all. **

**-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-**

**Bella's POV  
**

He stared at me blankly for a few long seconds, and then practically ran for the door.

"Crap!" I shouted, sprinting for the bathroom and slamming the door behind me. "Why don't we have bigger towels?" I yelled at Rose and Alice.

"I don't think he saw much," Alice said.

"Only all the way up your towel," Rose giggled unhelpfully.

I screamed in frustration at them.

"Why do you care anyway?" Rose said, "He must have seen much more than that when you slept with him!"

"He's my BOSS!" I said, then continued in a quieter voice, "And anyway, he must have been doped off his head to sleep with me. He could have had any girl. Yes, he must have been drunk or on drugs…"

I dried myself quickly with the towel and yanked on a bra and knickers, still muttering to myself, "I was fully conscious this time when he saw too…"

"Stop stressing and get ready, Bella," Alice said, "You want to get to work before lover-boy gets there."

"His name is Edward," I said tetchily as I came out of the bathroom.

But when I finally made it to work- hot, flustered, and out of breath as my truck was being characteristically slow and I'd had to run- Edward was nowhere to be seen. In fact, he didn't turn up at all that day. I went home feeling slightly disappointed, and trying my best to repress that stupid emotion as I made it back to the flat.

**Edward's POV**

I made my way over to where Emmett was lifting weights in the corner of the gym. Jasper was sitting watching him, smugly eating a plate of chips.

"Let me … have… one of those-" Emmett panted, reaching for Jasper's plate.

Jasper snatched it away and ate them with increasing drama, murmuring, "Mmmm… delicious."

I chuckled as Emmett reached further towards Jasper, then overbalanced, causing him to drop one of his weights.

And guess where it landed?

That's right- on his foot.

He yelled in pain as eight hundred kilos smashed down on his big toe- and with a loud curse he leapt out of the weights chair, hopping on his injured foot.

Jasper and I burst into laughter as Emmett produced a string of violent curses, drawing the attention of most of the people in the gym with us. I saw a girl staring wide-eyed at Emmett as he hopped dangerously close to her, off balance. With a frightened glance behind her, she fled to the other end of the room, dragging her friend with her.

"For god's sakes, Emmett," Jasper said, "Shout a little louder, would you?"

With usual Emmett character, he did just so. And probably educating everybody with the use of expletives, too.

"You curse like a sailor, Emmett," I said as I grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

Emmett calmed down after a few seconds, but still stared at Jasper with annoyance. Jasper had finished the chips.

"So what are you here for, Edward?" Jasper said, "I thought you had work Wednesdays."

"I do," I said.

"Then why are you here?"

"I couldn't go into work today…" I said.

"How come?" Emmett said, going back to his weights.

I picked up a pair of weights similar to Emmett's and joined him. Luckily, I had changed into a tight fitting shirt, designer of course- I earned a lot of money and didn't have much to do with it- and some plain black jeans before I came.

"Takes too long to explain," I said shortly, feeling my muscles beginning to strain with the massive weight I was lifting. I was used to it though, and didn't give in. I joined Jasper and Emmett in the gym frequently.

"Money problems?" Emmett said.

"Remember who we're talking about here," Jasper said.

"Ah yes," Emmett answered, "'Money problem' is not a word that comes up in Edward's dictionary. So how about girl problems?"

I didn't answer. Unfortunately, that said more than actual words.

"So, it is!" Emmett said, "What girl problem can a pretty-boy like you possibly have?"

Crap. I knew Emmett was going to rip the shit out of me if he ever found out.

I heard him laughing to himself. "Do they think you're gay at the office, Eddo? Or, hm… how about 'really a girl in disguise'?"

"That was just one woman, and she was crazy," I said defensively.

"So… another guy come and taken your place? Not the hottest on the block any more?" Emmett snorted.

"Where do you get this stuff from, Emmett?" Jasper said, "I bet I can guess what it is."

"Whatever, Jasper," Emmett said. "Sure you can."

"Twenty bucks says I can," Jasper challenged.

Emmett took the bait. "Done."

They shook hands, and then Emmett turned expectantly to Jasper. "So, what's your verdict, wise guy?"

"I bet it's…" Jasper paused, and then frowned, "I bet… it's a girl Edward likes… who doesn't like him back. Or he can't go out with because of some other reason…"

Unknowingly, Jasper had hit closer to the mark than he knew.

I nodded, and Emmett stared.

"She's not your sister, is she?" He said cautiously, his brown eyes wide.

"What the hell, Emmett? Do you really think I'd resort to incest?" I said. His brain was probably being fried from all the video games he played and all the drink he consumed at clubs.

"Well…" Emmett said.

"Would you do it?" I asked.

Emmett thought for a moment. "If she was really fit, then… yeah, I guess so."

Jasper and I burst into outrage. "Emmett, that is sick! You are seriously twisted!"

I sighed. Emmett would do anything.

I turned back to my weights, thinking of Bella. I began to lift the weights with greater enthusiasm, going at twice the pace of Emmett. I was soon glistening with sweat.

"Take it easy, Edward," Jasper said from one of the machines, looking at me curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders, too out of breath to speak, and continued.

Then I noticed the crowd of people who were watching me.

There were four women, who looked about twenty, and they were watching avidly- their hands raised to cover their mouths as they whispered. Occasional giggles burst from their over-glossed lips. Then there were two men: one a complete squirt with no muscle at all, and the other a blonde who was obviously gay. You could just tell from what he was wearing, which consisted of a leopard-print leotard and a matching headband.

The women noticed me watching, and giggled unashamedly. I heard them tittering to each other as they shuffled away. They kept looking back.

The squirt left soon after, mumbling to himself, but the other guy stayed. I frowned at him as I continued with my exercise.

He didn't take the hint. He just kept staring.

It was beginning to catch the attention of Emmett, who was slowly catching on.

"Who's he?" Emmett said, turning to me.

Foreseeing the piss-take that would happen if I told the truth, I lied. "Oh, he's just someone from the office. I'd better go and talk to him, see what he wants…"

Then I put down the weights and made my way over to him.

The smile grew on his face.

"What are you looking at?" I said harshly to him as I got closer.

"I was just w-wondering…" he stammered, "Whether y-you were so inclined…"

Definitely gay, I thought. "So inclined to do what?" I asked.

"To, maybe, come for a drink, or something?" he suggested.

My eyes widened to almost bush-baby size. And that was pretty wide.

"Er, no thanks," I said, trying to brush him off. "Well, good bye…"

I made a move to go back to the machines, but he didn't move.

Biting back a sharp comment, I said with forced politeness, "Would you be so kind as to continue your exercise somewhere else?"

He stared at me for a few more seconds, and I could tell his eyes were fixed on my chest, then left. I sighed as I went back to the machines.

Emmett was snorting to himself. "Like hell he was someone from the office!"

"Shut up, Emmett," I said huffily as I went over to the rowing machine.

"You can't attract girls, but you're fine with gays," Emmett said. "Maybe you should have said yes to his offer."

"You heard?" I said with horror.

"No," Emmett said, "I didn't. I just guessed." And then he smiled mischievously. "But I know for sure now."

"You need to get some action, man," Jasper said, agreeing with Emmett, "All the girls are crazy for you and yet you haven't slept with anyone for months."

"What about Helen?" I said, "I don't think that was months ago…"

"Okay," Jasper said, "A fortnight then."  
"Still too long," Emmett said, "The last time I got some-"

And then he did actions.

Oh god, I thought. Please no…

"—Was last night," Emmett finished, lowering his arms.

"With who?"

"Nancy," Jasper answered for him.

"Oh come on, Emmett," I said, "You don't even like her!"

"Stop trying to get this conversation away from you," Emmett said, "If you haven't asked a girl out in two days, which will complete the third week without any action, then I will be worried. It might even slip into my mind that you wanted to accept the guy that was staring at you just then…"

I whacked him as hard as I could on the arm, and he grumbled something about 'abuse of the vulnerable'.

"You're the last person I'd call vulnerable," I added.

"Still," Jasper said, "I agree with Emmett. You have two days Edward, or we'll be seriously worried that something is wrong with your masculinity."

"Two days…" Emmett repeated in a voice that I think was supposed to sound scary, but just passed as laughable.

**-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-E&B-**

Thanks for reading!

And sorry about the fact that italics don't seem to have worked in the last chapter. I hope they have in this one.

CullenLove xx


	4. Voulez Vous Coucher Avec Moi, Ce Soir?

I'd just like to say- in this fan fiction Edward is humanised

I'd just like to say- in this fan fiction Edward is humanised. He will be more man-like and passionate and hormonal, shall we say, than in Stehenie Meyer's books. I'm sure you all know what I mean. 

But I will be sticking to the book in all other aspects of his character, so don't worry about OOC-ness. 

Disclaimer: I don't own characters. S.M. does. 

EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB

Previously…

Emmett opened his mouth to say, "If you haven't asked a girl out in two days, which will complete the third week without any action, then I will be worried. It might even slip into my mind that you wanted to accept the guy that was staring at you just then…"

I whacked him as hard as I could on the arm, and he grumbled something about 'abuse of the vulnerable'. 

"You're the last person I'd call vulnerable," I added. 

"Still," Jasper said, "I agree with Emmett. You have two days Edward, or we'll be seriously worried that something is wrong with you."

**Bella's POV**

When I reached work the next day- wearing an outfit that Alice and Rose had picked out- I was pleasantly surprised to see Edward's expensive car parked in its usual spot. 

Feeling self-conscious, because what Alice and Rose had chosen was slightly more revealing than what I'd normally wear, I parked my truck. I yanked down my small, grey pencil skirt, but it to my annoyance it wouldn't go down any further. Swearing, I got out the car, locked it, and made my way across the car park. 

I wonder what its going to be like between Edward and I now we've slept together, I thought as I adjusted my fitted blouse and flattened down my collar. I wonder whether it's going to be awkward… 

"Good morning Bella," Angela said brightly as I passed her office. 

I stopped at the doorway, and enquired how the date with Ben went, trying to sound interested though I felt slightly queasy at the thought of seeing Edward again. 

"Oh, it was amazing Bella," she said happily, "He brought me a drink and then we talked, and then we went for dinner and he pulled the chair out for me and hung up my coat. It was so romantic."

I smiled at her, "Well, I'm happy for you!"

"Think you'll be pulling any office hotties, Bella?" Angela said with a wink. 

Surprised at this change in Angela, I replied, "Er, no." Then, unthinkingly, my mind on Edward, I added dreamily, "There's only one person I would want to go out with…"

"Who?" Angela said. 

I snapped back to life with a bang. "No one!" I said quickly, mentally hitting myself with a crowbar. 

"Bella…" Angela said softly, "You can tell me if you like."

"No!" I said quickly. Did I sound really rude just then? I asked myself. "No," I added, "Sorry. I'm being rude. Its not that I don't want to tell you…" I grasped at straws, "I just have some work I have to do right now."

Then I turned to the doorway and fled.

Angela called after me. 

"Can't talk now!" I yelled back, "Work to do!"

**Edward's POV**

Two days Emmett gave me to sleep with a girl. Two days, I repeated to myself as I breezed up to my office. I looked quickly at the clock before sitting at my desk. 

7.29am. 

Soon it would be the time when people started arriving at work. And that would mean Bella… wearing a short skirt, her long legs creamy white… 

I hit myself on the head with a binder. Stop it! I told myself. 

It's wrong, I kept repeating to myself, but all I could think of was Bella coming out of the shower, her breasts resting under the fluffy white towel, her cheeks flushed with heat… and how would that be wrong?!

"For god's sakes, Edward," I muttered to myself, "Pull yourself together."

Emmett's voice echoed in my mind; all the girls are crazy for you. 

Of course, that couldn't be true! Bella had never shown any interest in me. She was just there, every day, working hard… 

Maybe I should promote her, I thought, but then I'd have to demote Angela to Bella's position and Angela's been here longer… 

An image leaped into my mind- Bella underneath me on the desk, her hands on my chest… my hands exploring her sides and across her stomach- and then suddenly promoting Bella seemed a very good idea. 

But then, just a second later, my better, logical side won over. It wouldn't be fair on Angela. And Bella wouldn't want me that way anyway. 

But no matter what I did, I couldn't get that image out of my mind. 

EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB EXB

I know it is short, but I wanted to get a chapter out to celebrate the Easter season! I will work on an extra long chapter while I'm away next week!

Don't forget to review =P I want to know if you like Edward's little fantasies… and if you like this humanized version of him!

CullenLove


	5. Fantasies

I might as well tell you (if you haven't already figured it out) that this story will be mostly from Edward and Bella's point o

**I might as well tell you (if you haven't already figured it out) that this story will be mostly from Edward and Bella's point of view. There may be the occasional Alice, or maybe even Rose, but it will mostly be my told by my favourite couple. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own sexy Edward… but I can always imagine :D And unfortunately I don't own Jasper or Carlisle or Emmett either. Not even Jake belongs to me! **

**Come on God, be merciful! Use your powers to create clones of our fave fictional boys for each woman on the planet! I don't own any of the female vampires which would make such great shopping and gossip partners either! -begins to cry-**

**XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX**

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't concentrate on my work and throughout the morning, a pressure was slowly building in my stomach. Time was running out… I had to ask someone out in two days or Emmett and Jasper would be convinced I was gay… how hard could it be?

Just one little "Do you want to go and grab a coffee?" would be all it took…

Ask Bella, ask Bella… my mind yelled.

I tried in vain to yank my thoughts away from her to do my work, but by lunchtime I had only done one sentence of a report that had to be sent off tomorrow.

Just as I was about to go and get some lunch, my office phone rang.

"Edward Cullen speaking," I said.

"Hi."

The timid voice belonged to Angela, my secretary.

"Yes?" I said with a sigh. Somehow, I was hoping it would be Bella. But why on earth would she ring me? She just passed everything on to Angela who got in touch with me. "What is it?"

"There is someone on the phone for you," Angela said.

"Who?"

"He didn't give his name," she carried on, "He just said 'two days…' in this really odd voice and then said he wanted to speak to you. Should I hang up?"

"No," I said with a sigh, realizing it was Emmett, "Put him through, please."

There was a little beep and then Emmett's voice sounded through the phone. Slightly tinny, but loud nonetheless.

"Yo me homie!"

"Hello Emmett," I said, "What is it? You know not to ring me at work. You really creeped my secretary out."

"Your secretary? You have one?"

"Yeah."

There was a loud wolf-whistle. "Is she hot?" Emmett demanded.

"Emmett, I hired her because she does the job, not because she's 'hot'."

"Is she?" Emmett pressed.  
"Maybe," I said, "I don't really know. I don't notice that sort of thing, you know?—"

Liar! I told myself. Of course I notice… I noticed how beautiful Bella is.

"Well Eddie, you better start getting some slutty secretary action before your two days are up—"

"Emmett, honestly I don't know why you are my friend sometimes," I said, "You are so disrespectful."

Then I hung up, and ran my hands through my hair.

What a hypocrite I am, I thought as I got out my chair and abandoned my work. But I better get moving and ask someone, Emmett's right…

I walked down the hallways to get some lunch and managed to overhear a conversation between two of my employees, who were talking about a new club opening in town tonight. I knew a lot about this event- Emmett and Jasper had been reminding me about it for days. They had invited me to go with them and I'd agreed.

A perfect opportunity to ask someone… I thought to myself. I looked across at the two women who were talking, recognising them to be Lauren and Jessica. They did desk work- nothing too demanding for their dim wits- just answering the phone and taking messages. Jessica was probably the prettier of the two, with long blonde hair and too much mascara. Even with her slim legs and small waist, she had nothing on Bella. She didn't sparkle, in the same way Bella did.

"Hello, Edward," Lauren and Jessica purred, in their feeble attempt to sound sexy.

Then it occurred to me- why not ask one of them? They were the ones talking about the club… I could dance a bit with one of them, take one of them home, and then get this stupid 'two days' thing out the way. But a feeling of guilt crept suddenly into me at thinking this.

Before, I would have casually thought about sleeping with one of my employees, but since visiting Bella's house, it seemed wrong. Sleeping with a woman, and then not ringing her back the next day? It was something a lot of men did… including myself. But now it felt slightly uncouth, slightly shameful. Was I changing? Was it Bella who was doing this to me?

"Hello ladies," I answered, turning on the charm. Whatever I thought, I couldn't have my two best friends thinking I was gay. "I heard you talking about the club that opens tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted some company?"

They burst into fits of giggles, covering their mouths with a hand.

"What are you saying, Edward?" Jessica managed to snort.

Stupid cow, I said to myself, but out loud I said- "Well, I was wondering if you would like to go with me, Jessica," I said confidently, knowing she would say yes.

"Oh, Edward," she said, her eyes glazing over as I smiled dazzlingly at her, "That would be… so fetch!"

"I'll pick you up at eight from your house then?" I said.

"Number 21," she said, "Around the corner from here."

"See you then," I said with a wink, which I couldn't help adding. As I walked down the corridor, I heard an outcry of giggles and excited banter.

As I finished my lunch and made my way back to my office, I couldn't help but feel slightly dejected. I sat down to finish the report I had barely started, random phrases washing over me and serving only to deepen my bad mood:

Injured in a motorbike accident…

Lacerations on left leg…

Severe head wounds…

Passenger pronounced dead on scene…

I head a soft knock at my door and looked up. Who would it be? Angela with some sort of notes?

"Come in," I called.

Then the door opened, and I froze. It was Bella. She was dressed in completely different attire from what she normally wore; and I was struck dumb by it. Her tight blouse accentuated her curves, and her short skirt left little to the imagination.

Was that regulation length? Of course it wasn't! Who cared? If Bella would wear this every day then I would change the dress code happily!

She was wearing black heels, and her beautiful hair was tied back in a messy bun. I couldn't help staring, and the sight of her knocked away my bad mood and replaced it by another- lust.

I will promote her, I thought, and then she can share my office… or she could have an adjoining one, with a glass wall, and I could watch her all day! And when she brought in a report completed, I would thank her by placing a soft kiss on those full, red lips… and she would moan as my arms slipped around her waist, pushing her back against the wall… trapping her, locking my office door. My fingers in her hair, slipping out the slides so her hair tumbled around her in soft chocolate waves… her eyes big and innocent as I undid the top button of her blouse…

"Boss?" Bella said softly, her beautiful voice lilting.

I didn't answer- hearing her call me that had spurred on another fantasy…

She was leaning on the other side of my table, her breasts resting against the wood, and her eyes were sparkling with cheekiness.

"Is there anything you need, boss?" she would ask with a smirk.

She would walk slowly around the table, push me back into my chair, and straddle me… her hands undoing the top button of my shirt, while her lips explored my neck…

"Anything at all, and I'd be happy to oblige," she would whisper against my chest…

"Edward? Are you listening?" Bella prompted.

Had she been talking? Oh, shit!

"Er, yes?" I said, "What did you say? Sorry… I'm just a bit tired, is all."

She smiled, and I felt myself melting, "It's alright. I was just telling you I have finished the reports you set me two days ago."

"The ones you fell asleep over?" I said with a smile.

"Y-yeah," She said, blushing madly. "And, about that…"

"Yes?" I said gently, encouraging her to go on.

"I-I," she said, and then took a shuddering breath. I could see her vaguely shaking.

"What is it?" I said, softly, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, but didn't speak.

Had something gone wrong at home?

I got a sudden urge to hold her tightly in my arms, be a comfort to her.

"Come here, Bella," I said.

She walked closer, taking one step, and then another…

**Bella's POV**

Oh shit… oh shit… I thought.

Come on, pull yourself together Bella. You can do it. All you have to do is go into the office, put the reports on his desk, and leave. If you're lucky, he wont even be there. He may still be at lunch.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Crap! I thought as I heard his low voice purr at me to come in. Was he being intentionally seductive? My mind went into overdrive and I felt my heartbeat begin to accelerate.

I opened the door and gingerly stuck my head around the door. Then my eyes fell on him… sitting on the floor, the papers in front of him, his legs spread wide in his tight pants… I wondered if my eyes were popping and if he had noticed me staring. I quickly forced myself to look away, instead staring at his shoes. His very expensive shoes.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, so I looked back at his face. His expression was confusing, and turned in my direction. Something seemed to be happening behind his eyes- some intensity of emotion, but I couldn't tell whether it was anger or something else entirely.

"Boss?" I prompted him.

He looked into my eyes, and his own seemed to have glazed over. I wondered if I was boring him by just being here!

A tightness clenching in my stomach, I began to speak. "I managed to finish Mary Wilson's report."

He didn't reply.

What was I expecting? A vote of thanks for taking on extra work? He paid me to do the job, so why did I think he'd be so happy that I'd done it? I sighed and continued.

"And I finished the other five you gave me, and the two you sent over for today. So here is the eight of them." I held out a wad of papers, but he ignored me. "Edward? Are you listening?"

He seemed to snap back into reality- at least, his eyes regained their beautiful, dazzling brightness as he smiled widely at me. I felt my heart stop for a fraction of a second just looking at him. I took a deep, shuddering breath and steadied myself against the doorframe.

"Er, yes?" he said smoothly, "What did you say? Sorry… I'm just a bit tired, is all." He grinned again, apologetically, and I couldn't help but answer with a smile of my own.

"It's alright. I was just telling you I have finished the reports you set me two days ago," I said.

"The ones you fell asleep over?" he said in an amused voice.

My heart nearly stopped with embarrassment, and I felt my cheeks heating up with a hot blush. And then I remembered what had happened after falling asleep… I must have got drunk, forgotten everything, and slept with Edward… oh fuck!

"Y-yeah," I said shakily, "And, about that…"

"Yes?" he said, his voice unbelievably gentle. That didn't mean anything! What was he thinking right now? Was he regretting it? Was he just pretending it didn't happen? Or did he feel sorry for me?

"I-I," I began, and then took a shaky breath.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice becoming concerned, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, but didn't speak. Oh crap, he does feel sorry for me! Sorry that I am getting so worked up over this, sorry that I was a virgin until him… sorry that he's not going to ask me out or anything! Sorry that I probably won't ever sleep with a person again!

I can't believe I lost my virginity drunk! I wanted my first time to be with someone I loved…!

"Come here, Bella," he said in his low voice.

I felt a shiver running up my arms and raising the hairs on the back of my neck. Was he going to try something? Going for a second round? I wondered, but then found I didn't care. I just wanted to be in his arms!

I walked closer, looking at my feet, making my way towards him. Somewhere in our conversation, he had stood up, and his work lay around him like a snowstorm of papers.

I was a mere metre away from him when I lost my footing, heard a sharp crack, and stumbled. I heard a gasp of surprise, and then a grunt as my full weight was caught up in his strong arms… and then my face was pressed against his chest, and I was breathing him in like a drug. The smell of him- musky, comforting and sweet all at the same time- calmed me down. As my breathing slowed, I became aware of a sharp pain in my ankle.

I cursed loudly, which I think surprised him. These damn heels Alice and Rose made me wear!

"What happened?" Edward said, lifting me up onto my feet and putting his arms around me.

Oh yes, yes… I thought as his arms pressed me close to him. I felt so contented here… but I was obliged to answer or he might realize how much I was enjoying this.

"I trip a lot," I explained, "Stupid really."

Edward chuckled- I felt his body shaking. I took another deep breath of his scent, and calmed down my erratic breathing again.

"It was a pen!" Edward said suddenly.

I opened my eyes to see him looking at our feet. Sure enough, the crack that I had heard was the plastic of the biro being broken by my heel. So that was what tripped me over!

"Sorry!" I said straight away, "I'll buy you another pen, I swear!"

Edward laughed again. "It's fine. Don't bother. I have tons." He gestured towards his desk, and sure enough, there was a box of 99 more. "What I want to know is if you're alright."

I was touched by his sincerity. My heart melted with regard for this man, which was growing by the minute. However, regard was not the only emotion. I was thoroughly enjoying being pressed against his chest, because I would likely never get this close again. I wanted to prolong the moment, but my throbbing ankle was bothering me.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He prompted.

"I don't know," I murmured, "My ankle hurts pretty bad. I think I twisted it. It's fine though, I do this all the time."

I attempted to walk towards the door, but before I had gone two steps, the sharp pain shot up my leg again and I whimpered.

"Bella," Edward said softly, coming close to me again and putting my arm around his shoulders. He used that to half carry me towards his swingy chair, and set me down on it. "Let me see."

I didn't protest- why would I? - and before long, his fingers were slipping off my shoe and gently pressing against my ankle.

"Does this hurt?" he said.

"A little," I answered.

"There's no need to be tough in front of me," he said with another dazzling lop-sided smile. His white teeth shined.

"Okay then," I said, playing along, "It hurts like someone stabbed a fucking nail into my leg."

"That's more like it," he grinned.

"Well, what's the doctor's verdict?" I said lightly after a minute or so.

"It may be a little bruised," he said, "Or swollen or something. I'm not too good at this sort of thing."

"I beg to differ," I whispered to myself. He didn't hear.

He put my shoe back on, and tapped my ankle softly. "Well… I guess you're stuck in my office. You can't walk about just yet."

"Solitary confinement?" I said in mock anger.

"Not solitary," he said softly, "I'll be here."

Oh god, I thought, he doesn't even realize what he's doing to me….

**Edward's POV**

I tried to get back to my work, but with Bella in the room, it was a completely unreachable goal. Giving up, I crossed the room to open a window. The room was getting a bit stuffy in my opinion, or hot at least, because sweat was forming around my collar. That might have been due to the presence of Bella in my office though, which was so close to the fantasy of having her share my office I was experiencing earlier. The reality was a lot different- I couldn't help stealing glances at her every second and I was once again getting no work done.

At first, she had been reading a law textbook I had had Angela get from her office, but then she had fallen asleep, her hair tumbling over her collar. I tried not to look, but I had noticed a while ago that with the way she was lying you could see right down her top. As soon as I had noticed that, I had forbidden myself another glance at her. I wouldn't take advantage of the fact she had fallen asleep to gorge myself on her image.

The window latch clicked loudly as I opened it, and I heard a stirring behind me.

"Oh dear," I heard a small voice say, "I can't believe I fell asleep!"

"Are you too hot?" I asked.

"Only a little."

"It's only a half hour until you finish," I said, "But you can go early if you like. I can help you get down to your car."

"I think I'll make it," Bella smiled, and my heart sank. I had wanted to put my arms around her again… and to have an excuse to do it.

"You sure?" I said.

She nodded, and then said, "Thanks for helping. Sorry for spoiling your afternoon."

You didn't spoil it; I thought to myself as she left the room, you brightened it.

**Bella's POV**

I'd stumbled my way down to my car and was sitting in the driver's seat before I remembered.

"Dang it!" I said, and smacked the dashboard. In twisting my ankle, I had completely forgotten about telling Edward sorry for sleeping with him! I had intended to lie and tell him it meant nothing, that I had been drunk, and that it was a mistake. Not completely forget about it as soon as I was in contact with his chest!

I'm such a sucker for beautiful men, I thought to myself, and then had a flashback… down to the smell of his chest, his feel of his shirt against my cheek, and the beat of his steady heart against my ear.

For god's sakes. Pull yourself together woman!

The only thing I could do was ring him and tell him I was sorry we'd slept together.

The only problem was that I didn't have his number.

And then my phone rang. Could it have the answer?

"Hi Belly-poo, it's Alice!"

Of course not.

"Hey Alice. How's it going?" I said murmured uninterestedly.

"I'm fine. What's up with you though? You sound funny."

"Ah, it's nothing," I said, fully expecting Alice to push for details.

Surprisingly, she didn't. "Well, I hope you're getting home little lady! We have a club to rock tonight!"

"What?" I asked blankly as I turned on the car's engine and navigated my way out of the car park. I stared at Edward's car in the mirror before shaking my head to dispel the lingering image of his chest, and heading down the road to the flat.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten!" Alice said, "We're going to the new club that's opening tonight!"

"I can't go to a club!" I whined.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN!" Alice said, "Everyone's going. There will be loads of hot guys—"

"Alice," I said firmly to shut her up. "I really can't this time. I twisted my ankle at work."  
"And that's going to stop you from having the best night of your life, rocking down at a new club, getting free drinks, dancing with your girls, pulling hot Latino males—?"

Alice was unrelentless. I was going to go, and she knew it. "I guess not," I said grumpily.

"Perfect!" Alice answered in a cheery tone. "See you in five!"

And then she hung up.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

Aren't you guys lucky?! Nine pages!

I hope this chapter makes up for the shortness of the last few.

Please drop me a review with any ideas or things you would like to see happening at the club! Anything from Bella's reaction to seeing Jessica and Edward together, to Mike Newton who I might create for the sole purpose of being humiliated some!

**READ THIS PLEASE PEOPLE:**

**I thought I might as well tell you that I don't think the italics are working. Would you like me to leave you to try and realize when the words are thoughts, or would you like me to put them in underlined font for the next chapter?**

CullenLove xx


	6. Club Night, Date Fright

NOTE: By the way everyone, I reposted this to take out some of the swear words

**NOTE: By the way everyone, I reposted this to take out some of the swear words. You don't have to read it again if you've read it already. **

**One person complained about my swearing, and said that they and their friends wouldn't read it if it was an 'M'! Well, fine then. Do what you like. But there are more people here who would want it to be an 'M' than a 'T'. So take your reading someplace else! **

**And by the way, I will be posting a new chapter tonight. In my time. I don't know what time it will be in America. **

**-- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

Wow, 11 pages! Longer than any chapter I've probably posted for any of my stories! Or, at least, one of the longest! I put the thoughts into underlined and italics because it's easier, so thoughts will now look like this:

Me: I hope people like this chapter! And gosh, don't I fancy a nice muffin right now?

**By the way, thanks very much to ObsessedFan16 and Greek bee for their very long reviews, and thanks to Greek bee also for her idea!**

And another note: this story has now changed to an 'M'. You may see why in this chapter ;)

**I dedicate this chapter to my good friend Carrie! I can't wait to see you again on Sunday!**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Previously…

"Alice," I said firmly to shut her up. "I really can't this time. I twisted my ankle at work."

"And that's going to stop you from having the best night of your life, rocking down at a new club, getting free drinks, dancing with your girls, pulling hot Latino males—?"

Alice was unrelentless. I was going to go, and she knew it. "I guess not," I said grumpily.

"Perfect!" Alice answered in a cheery tone. "See you in five!"

And then she hung up.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Bella's POV**

When I got to the flat, it was empty. No Alice, no Rose. They had told me they would see me in five minutes, but where were they? I settled on grabbing dinner- a light chicken salad- and then having a quick shower. An hour later, when I had blow-dried and towelled myself and my hair dry, I started to compile my outfit.

I tied my hair back into a ponytail, and then grabbed my midnight blue blouse and put it on over a white tank top. This way, should my blouse loose a button, people would still not be able to see anything because of the tank top underneath. I brushed my hair so much it started to become static, and then patted it down and looked for appropriate shoes. I picked out some gold flats, grabbed a matching gold clutch purse, and pulled on a denim skirt my mother had gotten for me. It was too big when she got it, and it was still too big now. It went past my knees, but I prided myself that at least people wouldn't get a look at my panties. I put special panties on for luck anyway, as I knew I wasn't good at dancing. If Alice was forcing me to come then at least I would wear my lucky black lace underwear set.

Just as I was about to phone Alice, I heard the sound of car doors closing and people tramping up the stairs. I recognised Rose's loud voice, and Alice's boisterous laugh.

"Oh, hi Bella!" Alice yelled as came through the door and into the flat.

"Hello," I said quietly.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Rose said to me as she set down bags and bags of clothes. They must have been shopping.

"What's wrong with it?" I said, immediately taking offence.

"You can not wear that," Alice said. "The skirts too big for you. It goes half way down your calves!"

Rose came forward and yanked up the skirt. "It should be this length."

I looked down, and you could probably see my butt if I leaned over with it this length. I yanked it back down again.

"I am not coming if you don't let me wear what I like," I said in a pissed off voice, grabbing my car keys.

Alice and Rose raised eyebrows at each other and smirked.

"We'll just be a second, Bells," Alice said. "Just let us dress."

Ten minutes later, Rose emerged. She was stunning in a skin-tight red leather dress, and heels to match.

"Where's your bra?" I said, looking and seeing only the straps of her dress.

Rose ruffled my hair, saying, "Sometimes you can be so silly, Bells. Of course I'm not wearing a bra!"

"Why not?" I asked, but was interrupted by Alice coming out of her bedroom.

She looked amazing too. She was wearing wedges to make her taller, and she was almost our height now. She was wearing a very short flowery top and denim skirt with dried paint splashes on it in different colours for decoration. She had a surprisingly large handbag, which was stuffed to the brim of god knows what. It was really, really huge to bring to a club. Neither of us commented, but I wanted to ask what the hell she was bringing. But hey, it's Alice; she knows what she's doing.

"Lets go!" Alice said, and grabbed Rose's keys. Alice snatched the keys to my truck from my hands and told me we were going in Rose's convertible.

I shrugged and followed them out of the door and down the steps to the car. Rose's shining red car was looking very sleek and sexy in the car park as we climbed into it. I was already starting to feel like I was playing dress up in a life that didn't belong to me, but I bit down this insecurity and laughed along with Alice and Rose on the way to the club.

The club was right in the centre of the city, which we lived on the outskirts of, and traffic tonight was tough because everyone who was anyone was going to this club's opening night!

As Alice pulled up the car and parked, I bundled myself out of the car, fumbling with the doorknob. Alice then got out, carrying her massive bag along with her. Rose re-fixed her makeup in the car's mirror and then sleekly, and like a movie star, stepped out of the car, affording everyone around with a glorious view of her leg before her face emerged.

"Lets get this party started," Rose remarked, pushing her glamorous sunglasses onto the top of her head and leading her way towards where the bouncer stood.

-- -- --

As soon as I saw what everyone else was wearing, I regretted coming. There were mini skirts all around, tiny tops on busty girls and plenty of bare stomachs to go around.

Shit, I thought, I look like a granny! Why the heck did I wear this skirt? It's miles too big! It goes past my knees, for god's sake!

But despite my thoughts, I said nothing. I had refused Alice and Rose when they had offered to dress me, and it was too late now. I couldn't go back home to redress now— Alice and Rose would get pissed off and probably refuse to take me as punishment for not listening to them.

The bouncer ushered Alice in straight away, and then looked down Rose's top very obviously but trying to be sneaky, and let her in too. They disappeared into the club, thinking I was following, but there seemed to be some problem with the bouncer now. I tried to get past, but he stuck his hand out to stop me.

"Let me in please, I came with those two—" I said.

"I'm sorry, you can't enter," he said firmly.

"Why?" I shot back, my temper rising.

"I'm sorry, you can't enter," he said again, but louder. A crowd was beginning to attract and centre around me, laughing. My cheeks heated up with embarrassment and anger, and I looked around for Alice and Rose but they had gone.

"Oh, just let me in!" I shouted.

"You are going to have to leave or I will bring out security!" he almost shouted, his spit flying past too closely to me from his lips.

Lit by a sudden surge of anger, I lunged forward, grabbed him by the crotch, and yanked upwards as hard as I could. The bouncer doubled over in pain, his face screwed up as he swore in a continuous stream under his breath.

"Go fuck yourself," I yelled after myself as I marched proudly into the club. Stupid tosser, I thought as I looked around for Alice and Rose. I sure decimated his balls. Literally. 

I spotted Rose and Alice by the bar, and went over to them, jumping onto one of the bar stools.

"Oh, hey Bella," Alice said, "We wondered where you had gone. You were behind us one second, and then the next…"

"…No where to be seen," Rose finished.

Alice passed me a shot glass and filled it to the brim, knocking back one of her own.

"Free drinks tonight," Rose said, "Great. So glad we came."

I lifted the glass to my mouth and tipped its contents onto my tongue. Surprisingly, it stung sharply so I swallowed it quickly.

"What is this stuff?" I said to Alice, but she simply filled my glass up again. Rose was swigging from a wine bottle, halfway empty already. It looked like we were going to get hammered tonight. None of us remembered the fact that we had brought Rose's car and couldn't leave it in the car park all night. It was our only way of getting home and yet we had forgotten it and were getting drunk already.

"Let's go dance," Alice said, and hiccupped loudly.

"Wait a minute…" Rose slurred, and glugged down the rest of the wine.

Alice pulled us by the hands into the middle of the dance floor, and we began to move to the music. Rose was getting giggly and wasted by the second, and Alice wasn't far behind. They kept going back for more drinks, and bringing some back for me, but I just quietly refused and they drank all the more themselves. Someone had to be the responsible one, right?

I felt a little self conscious in my conservative clothing but dismissed it. I **don't **look frumpy. I look fine. 

Within five minutes, Rose had been asked for a dance and was off grinding against some Spanish guy in the middle of the floor. Alice then smiled widely at me, took my hands, winked, and proceeded to pull some rather dirty moves.

Within two more minutes, a guy came up to her and begged for a dance.

"That okay, Bellsy?" Alice slurred, already being pulled off by the hand.

I didn't get a chance to answer, and I don't think she was asking for an answer either. I was left on my own, rather self-conscious, in the middle of the floor.

I swore under my breath and went to get a drink.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The club was packed- the turnout was massive. All the space was packed with twisting bodies, and there was nowhere at the bar to sit any more. I got myself a diet coke and sipped at it little by little, as all around me people were chucking various brightly coloured liquids into their mouths. I looked across the floor, but couldn't spot either Alice or Rose. Billowing smoke kept belching out of a machine and the dark lighting made it impossible to see.

I was just about to ask for a top-up to my coke when I spotted a familiar flash of bronze out of the corner of my eye. I whipped around and looked, and sure enough, I did recognise that hair.

What the hell is Edward doing here? I wondered. I couldn't help looking- he looked so ravishing that my eyes were attracted to his form at once. He was wearing very tight leather jeans, and a black shirt that was half open. His hair was in messy disarray, and his eyes were sparkling in the lights that flashed above. If I could die of attraction, I would be a corpse right now… I thought. Surely, it couldn't hurt just to ask for one dance? It's not as if I want to get off with him or anything… I just want to ask him why he's here… of course I do… it's nothing more than that.

I had just plucked up the courage to ask, and was getting down from my chair when I saw a blonde walk right up to him and drape herself over him.

Who the hell is she?! I thought with alarm, he slept with me for god's sakes. He's going to push her away, of course he is. 

But he didn't.

Far from it.

I watched with wide eyes as Edward Cullen- the boss of a firm and prim and proper in his suits everyday- stuck his hands into the back pockets of her jeans, pinched her butt, and gave her a snog.

"Well f him!" I yelled.

The man next to me patted my arm, and said, "That's right hon. Fucking is good."

I jumped off my seat, and ran towards the bathrooms, tears already running down my cheeks and spoiling my makeup. I elbowed my way through the crowd, getting a few shoves to the stomach and a few stamped on feet, and flung the door to the ladies' open.

I leaned over the sinks, a feeling of despair and anguish rising up in me like bile. I opened my gold clutch, suddenly hating the birthday present my grandma had got me and I had so loved at the time, because the clasp wouldn't open at first and I had to wrench it open.

"I hate him! The stupid man-whore!" I shouted as I pulled out my phone. Stupid fricking Edward and his stupid fricking suits!

I dialled Alice, and on the last ring she picked up. I could hear blaring music through the speakers and knew she was somewhere in the fray of dancers.

"Bella?" I heard her shout through the phone.

"Alice," I wailed, "Alice, help!"  
"I'll be right in," she said smoothly, and hung up.

I took the opportunity to look in the mirror.

And I looked like shit.

A big steaming pile of it complete with flies buzzing around it.

The tears that were coursing down my cheeks had ruined my mascara, and the careful blusher that I had so meticulously applied earlier was smudged right across my face. My lips were cracked and dry, and my hair was a bird's nest. It looked like I had stuck my hand into a socket. My whole appearance made me want to cry.

I was about to sink to the floor sobbing when the toilet door banged open and in came Alice, accompanied by Rose. At once they rushed to my aid, murmuring 'what's wrong's' and supporting me under the arms.

"I saw Edward," I sobbed, "And he was snogging another girl."  
"Who?" Rose said with fierce eyes, cracking her knuckles. "I'll get her."

"A girl from my office," I answered, wiping my eyes on a pile of tissues, "Jessica Stanley. He was all over her, pinching her ass, feeling her up…"

"I bet the whore enjoyed that," Rose said darkly. "We'll get her later."

"No," I wailed, "Please, don't!"

"But he slept with you," Alice said.

"I know!" I shouted, rubbing my eyes, "He's such a bastard!"  
"It's okay Bells," Rose said, "All men think with their dick instead of their head."

It raised a little giggle from me, and from Alice too.

But then the image of Jessica Stanley draped over Edward silenced me and brought on a wave of anger.

"Well," I said, my tone suddenly infused with acid, "Well."

"Yes?" Rose said, appearing pleased some of her anger was rubbing off on me.

"Well damn this," I said. "I'm going to make him wish he'd never touched Jessica Stanley."

"Yes!"

"Here," Alice said, slamming down that massive bag on the counter. I could see masses of utensils and clothes in it.

"So that's what it's for! The bag!" Rose said.

Alice nodded smugly, and passed me something that looked like a hair-band. "Put that on," she said.

"How?" I said, eyeing the thin leather band.

Alice sighed in mock frustration. She dived forward and tugged at my blouse buttons, undoing one.

I squeaked, and jumped backwards, "What are you doing?!"

"You asked me how to put it on," Alice said slowly as if speaking to a deaf person, "So I am showing you."

With wide eyes, I let her undo my blouse, drop it into the empty sink, and tug my tank top over my head.

"What if someone comes in?" I asked, eyeing the door of the toilets.

"Oh don't be such a wuss, Bella," Rose said, getting something else out of the bag and arranging it on the counter.

Standing there only in my bra, I felt terribly cold and shy. Rose eyed the black lace and grinned. "Nice bra," she whistled.

I blushed deeply.

"That needs to come off too, I'm afraid," Alice said.

"What?!" I said, "You want me to take my bra off and wear a hair band as a top?"

"It's not a hair band, silly!" Alice said. "It's a top. Just a very, very small one."  
"I am not wearing that," I said, crossing my arms.

"So you want Edward to fuck Jessica tonight instead of you?" Rose said bluntly.

I was silent for a second; her words had struck me in the stomach like a blow.

But they had been just what I needed.

"No. I don't. This is one night and no one here is anyone I know. Apart from Edward. Everyone is probably so drunk they wont remember in the morning anyway," I said, pulling off my bra and putting on the leather top. It was very tight, and a scarlet colour. "Lets just hope it isn't cold out there," I said as I eyed how thin it was. I turned and looked in the mirror, and saw my stomach. I smiled to myself as it looked flat and toned. "What about this skirt?" I said, turning to Alice, and pointing at the long granny-ish contraption I was wearing.

"Sorted," Alice said, passing me some denim shorts.

I pulled off my skirt and yanked them on.

"Nice panties," Alice remarked like Rose had earlier. This time, I said thanks. I thought they were nice too.

Rose tugged at my ponytail and it my hair fell out and down over my shoulders.

"Aaah," Rose said, running her fingers through, "Silky."

"This is going to be easy," Alice said, plugging something into the socket above the snazzy sink and switching it on. I noticed curling irons.

"You are going to be some hot-ass-bitch once we've finished with you," Rose said.

I smiled with pride and happiness, and a dash of anticipation. I was going to make Edward forget his name, never mind Jessica.

Twenty minutes later, my hair was falling in soft curls over my shoulders; my make-up had been completely redone (eyes: smoky, lips: scarlet to match the top, cheeks: lightly bronzed) and I was ready to go.

I marched out of the toilets with my crew right behind me.

**Edward's POV**

It had been a stupid idea bringing Jessica here tonight. In fact, it had been a stupid idea of Emmett's to come here at all. Everyone was raging drunk and majorly horny.

Apart from me.

I hadn't touched anything but diet coke, and I wasn't feeling horny in the slightest, despite the fact that a perfectly hot girl was draping herself all over me. As good as Jessica was at dirty dancing, she couldn't hold a candle to Bella. Not even a match, I'd say. I found myself longing to be back home in bed with a newspaper and a coffee.

Not that I normally drank coffee. But it would be better than this.

"Like a drink, babe?" Jessica drawled, almost spilling her drink all over me. She giggled as she held it up to my lips. Reluctantly, I took a sip. "Want a dance?" she added with a wink and a hip wiggle.

"No."  
"Really, Eddie-kins?" she said with a raised eyebrow and a small giggle/hiccup.

"Really."

"Come on," she said, and nudged me.

"I don't want to," I said, well aware that I probably sounded like a moody, bratty kid. Then I felt Jessica's hand creeping downwards from my stomach, and my breathing stopped. Her finger cheekily ran lightly up and down my flier.

Shit. How do I push her away the most kindly? I don't want to have sex with her!

And then I spotted Emmett and Jasper at the bar, watching. Emmett winked; Jasper raised his glass to me.

Jessica was still running her finger up and down on that ultra-sensitive place when I reasoned that if I got this over and done with then I could forget about it all. Just a quickie in the back room, in the toilets… and then it would be over. Just a couple of minutes of drunken (for Jessica at least) fumbling and I could leave it in the past.

"I've changed my mind," I said slowly, wishing I was anyplace else.

"I knew you would," Jessica said with a sly smile. She patted my crotch and I almost jumped.

"Let's go," I said, winking at Emmett and Jasper and leading Jessica by the hand away from the dance floor.

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do," Jessica was mumbling to herself as I opened the door and slipped down a side corridor. "And what a man's gotta do is me."

I leant forward, forcing myself to kiss her. She responded immediately and ferociously, and took charge. She pushed me back against the wall, and stuck her tongue in my mouth. She had twisted it with mine in a quick dance and run it all along my teeth before she leant back for air. She was panting. I was disgustedly panting too.

She tasted like alcohol and bubblegum. A mixture between the two. Before I had time to take another breath, she had attacked me again with her lips. And this time, when she pulled back, she whispered, "I want to you beg, Eddie, beg."

Oh shit… she's gonna make me beg? Of anything she could do, not this… I don't even want to wank her anyway…

But I closed my eyes, and imagined it was Bella's hand that was playing with the zip of my flyer, Bella's hand that was making me hot under the collar, Bella's hand that was stroking me teasingly…

And like it was made to do, my body responded.

**Jessica's POV**

Hot and rampant sex in a back corridor where anyone could barge in! What a great way to spend my life. Edward just can't wait to get in my pants, can he? I wonder if he's an exhibitionist… I thought as I reached forward and unzipped his flyer. I played with the button on his jeans before undoing it. He didn't do anything, just leant back against the wall with his eyes tight shut. Concentrating on something.

I pressed gently on the front of his Calvin Klein boxers, and rubbed in little circles as I quickly pulled down my own jeans and pulled my top over my head.

My boss wants me. Everybody wants me! Lauren is jealous and so will Cathy and Jaymie be when I tell them I had sex with Edward tomorrow! This is the life!

**Edward's POV**

Oh no. She's getting undressed.

In under a minute, Jessica had managed to strip herself and strip me all in one quick go. I didn't want her, but it was too late to go back now. Stupid, stupid bet! Damn Jasper and Emmett!

But when I felt her hands about to pull down my boxers, expose me naked in the backroom of some club with some drunk girl from the office, I knew this wasn't right. I grabbed her hands to stop her pulling off my last piece of clothing and wrapped my fingers around her wrists to stop her from moving.

I couldn't do it. 

Not even if I imagined it was Bella, because truly, in my heart of hearts, I knew it wasn't. And I wasn't going to settle for anything less. And I wouldn't take advantage of a girl when she was drunk even if it probably was something she fantasized about in her bed at home. She was obviously more than willing, but the question was: Was I?

And now I had found the answer. 

I really wasn't. I couldn't do it. It wasn't right.

But then I heard a crash and a bang, and the sound of footsteps. The door right behind me opened, and before I could move or run or pull my trousers up, someone had come into the room.

"Oh my god!" the person screamed, covering their eyes. I saw a flash of dark hair.

I yanked up my trousers, and pulled my shirt back on, but by the time I was fully dressed, the person was gone.

For them to shout like that, they must have known me. They wouldn't have been that surprised to come across two people in a back room in a club almost naked if they didn't know me.

So who was it? Shit, I needed to go after them and tell them I wasn't going to do it! Whoever it was!

It can't have been Emmett or Jasper, they knew what they thought I was going to do and certainly wouldn't have interrupted. And anyway, the voice was female. So who did I know with dark hair that was a woman? 

"What is it, Edward?" Jessica said in her nasal voice. "Want to go somewhere else?"

"No," I said, "No. No, sorry Jessica, you're a lovely person, but I can't do this. I'm sorry."

And then I ran out of the room, leaving Jessica in her knickers behind me, an angry and sulky expression on her screwed-up face.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Please review! Who did you think it was that caught Edward and Jessica almost in the act?


	7. Party Time

Edward's POV

**Edward's POV**

I ran down the corridor, fully clothed now. I needed to find that girl and tell her I wasn't going to do it!

Oh my god, it wasn't Bella was it? No! Please, lord, no!

I was at about the entrance to the dancefloor when I felt two somethings hit my chest and slam me backwards into a corner, trapping me by my shirt against the wall.

"Now listen here," a voice barked. I couldn't see in the darkness who it was, but the voice was low and angry.

The grip was firm but not particularly strong. I could have got myself out of there if I wanted, but I wanted to see who it was.

"Megan?" I said. "No. Not Megan."

"Not Megan," the person agreed.

"Madison?"

There was no reply.

"It's not Alice is it?" I tried, saying the name of Bella's flatmate I had met when I slept over there.

"Uh huh," the voice replied with acid.

"Oh," was all I could say. I brushed her hands away and stepped away from the wall.

"I saw you," Alice hissed. "I saw you almost naked with a girl apart from Bella, you bastard."

"And?" I spat back in a whisper, my temper rising, "So what if you did?"

"You slept with Bella you dumbass! Doesn't sex mean anything to you?"

"Wait. What?" I said.

"Are you retarded?" Alice asked in frustration, and I could see her fists clench in the darkness.

"If I was retarded I wouldn't own a lawyer's firm," I said. "But that's not the point. You say I slept with Bella."

"Yes…"

"I don't remember doing anything of the sort," I said. Only in my fantasies…

"What?" Alice said; it was now her turn to be confused. "You didn't sleep with Bella?"

"Of course not," I said, "I don't sleep with my employees."

Alice raised an eyebrow.  
"Jessica doesn't count. I didn't sleep with her and I never will."

"It didn't look that way when I saw you," Alice snapped.

"Alice. Listen here. I really, really like Bella. I want to ask her out and I would never hurt her if she gave me a chance."

"If you like her then why were you with another girl?" Alice said doubtfully. I knew she didn't believe me.

"Alice," I said firmly, "Despite what you think, not all men are asses. I was with Jessica because my friends said I needed a girlfriend and I was too… too… okay, I admit it. I was too scared to ask Bella."

"What?"

"—Now that the last scrap of my pride has gone, can I go?" I said.

"No," Alice said, "I want to see the jackasses that you call your friends. I want to see the people who made you go with Jessica."  
"They didn't make me," I said, quick to defend my friends, "They—"

"Shut up, Edward Cullen."

"Wha—"

"—And get out to where you're meant to be. And that is with Bella, on the dancefloor. She's waiting for you, and I wont tell her about the Jessica incident. Now don't mess your chance up and don't you dare hurt my best friend in any way."

I suddenly felt a rush of thankfulness towards Alice. I stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, you sweet, sweet girl," I said, before turning to rush out to where Bella was waiting. I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Wait," Alice said, "I said I wanted to see your friends. I have a bone to pick with them."

"Er," I said, "That might not be the best idea…"

Alice frowned sternly at me, "It might be wise for you, Eddie, to tell me, seeing as I know a secret you'd rather Bella not know about what just happened in there," and she jabbed her finger towards Jessica who I saw sulkily walking down the adjoining corridor, muttering to herself.

Jessica disappeared onto the dancefloor and I hoped I wouldn't see her again that night. I hadn't been very kind to her, and she deserved an apology. I decided I would send her flowers for her kindness in coming tonight, but make it very clear that I only wanted to be friends.

Which wasn't strictly true… I didn't want anything to do with her, but you don't say that on a card. Not in polite society.

"Edward," Alice prompted.

"Fine, fine," I said, I'll show you my friends. But then I'm going to ask Bella for a dance and no one can stop me."

Alice grinned at me. "Make her happy. Oh, and make sure you tell her, with the subtlest sensitivity, that you did not sleep together. She still thinks you did."

"What? How?"

"My fault, I'm afraid," Alice said.

"—And mine," added another girl.

I turned to look behind me, and saw a blonde girl in a very pretty red dress.

"Why hello, Rose," I said, "Now this truly is a party."

Rose smiled at me stunningly and took Alice's hand.

"Your friends, Edward," Alice said. "Rose and I have some talking to do."

"You know?" I asked Rose.

She nodded.

"I wasn't going to do it," I said, feeling the need to justify myself, "It felt wrong and I stopped. I wouldn't have done it, I promise."

"I believe you, Cullen," Rose said. "Though thousands wouldn't."

"Thank you," I said.

"Now lead the way," Alice said, and fell into step behind me.

**Jasper's POV**

I sipped at my martini and looked across at Emmett who was perched on the barstool beside me.

"Edward took that girl into the back corridor, didn't he?" I asked, "Classy."

Emmett snorted into his drink.

"Very upmarket. He has all this money, but he still picks a backroom to service his reproductive organs," I said.

"I wonder how long he's going to be," Emmett said, "I invited him over to my house for drinks afterwards."

"More drinks?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Emmett said, "We were going to have a battle on the Xbox. You're invited too."

"Uh, thanks…," I said, "But no thanks. I have to be in work early tomorrow morning."

"You stuffy old bat," Emmett said.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am."

"Then why are you getting pissed if you have to be in work tomorrow?" Emmett said.

"The kids wont notice," I said, "And I'll be fine by morning."

"That's what you said last time," Emmett said, "And the headmaster almost fired you."

"True," I said, "But I'm still young. I bet another school would have me if I got fired from this one."

"Confident, huh?" Emmett said, "I toast that."

We both raised our glasses and drank to confidence.

"So what about your job?" I said. "How's that going?"

"I got fired last week for hitting the boss," Emmett said bluntly.

"Oh. Shit."

"Yeah," Emmett said.

"You need any money?" I said.

"No, I'm fine," Emmett said, "I have an interview on Thursday and I think they might have me. Apparently they have been needing a mechanic with my qualifications for their cars."  
"What kind of place is it?" I enquired.

"A garage," Emmett said. He was about to elaborate, but noticed a woman who was hanging around in front of us.

"Hello?" I said. The girl was shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"What do you want?" Emmett said brusquely.

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance," the girl said nervously.

"Which one of us?" Emmett asked with a grin.

The girl blushed. "You," she said, and pointed at me.

I was taken aback. I was sure she was going to ask Emmett. He was normally the guy people went for, what with all his muscles.

"Er, can I dance with you later?" I asked, "I'm kind of busy."

"Oh," the girl said, and I could hear the disappointment in her voice, "Fine. Sure. Whatever."

When she'd gone, Emmett turned to me. "That was harsh, mate."

"No it wasn't," I argued back, "I was perfectly civil."

"What was wrong with her?"

"Nothing. She just wasn't my type."

"What is your type?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged. We sipped our drinks in silence for a couple more minutes, before I remembered Emmett's current girlfriend.  
"Hey, what about Nancy?" I asked. "Where's she nowadays?"

Emmett shook his head, "Who knows? She ditched me last week."

"Ah," I said, and patted him on the shoulder, "Well, you didn't like her much anyway."

"I suppose not. It was just a blow to the old self esteem," Emmett said, and put on his puppy face.

I slapped him on the arm. "Oh, shut up. You'll get another girl in no time."

"Hey!" Emmett said, looking away from me, "Edward!"

I looked where he was pointing, and Emmett was right. Edward was picking his way across the dancefloor towards us.

"Haha," Emmett said, "The tiger is back."

Edward appeared in front of us with a slightly uncomfortable expression on his face.

"What?" Emmett said. "What's that face for? The lady not like your ol' tricks?"  
"Shut... the… fuck… up," Edward hissed, doing warning eyes at us. Oh dear. He only used warning eyes when we were in deep shit.

And then two women stepped out from behind him, and I was blinded. Blinded by the beauty and radiance of them both- my eyes flicked over the first woman (a tall, blonde girl), and came to rest on the latter.

She was only small, but her radiance was overpowering. I found myself holding a breath, feeling that if I let it out this dream would shatter. That if I moved, the dream would fade away and I would wake up. My eyes raked blatantly over her body and I found butterflies waking in my stomach, fluttering and making me feel slightly sick with worry.

Must make a good impression, I thought, Have to make this beautiful girl like me…

And then she spoke… "Are these the assholes you were talking about?"

XXXXXXX xxxxxxx XXXXXX xxxxxx XXXXXX xxxxxxx XXXXXXX xxxxxxx XXXXX

I didn't get as far as I wanted to with this chapter… I had hoped to include some BxE fluffiness but that will come in the next chapter.

How did you like the JasperXAlice meeting? And the RoseXEmmett?


	8. It's Getting Hot In Here

Alice's POV

Hello readers! Thank you all for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to a couple of awesome people:

-Mandy P. (for nagging me until I was about to burst to update)

and

-BritOBookSlut (for being so nice and amazing in her reviewing!)

I hope you enjoy this chapter beautiful people!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. And I hate admitting it 

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXX

**Alice's POV**

Following Edward across the dance floor to his friends, I began to crack my knuckles sinisterly. Rose was twirling one wrist, and was circling her shoulder to loosen it. We were going to be ready for a fight, if it came to that. We were Bella's gang, and she was vulnerable. We were the mother hens and she was our chick.

I looked backwards across the dance floor to check on her, and sure enough, she was dancing in the centre of the room like I had told her to. She wasn't dancing elaborately, but she had her arms above her head and she was twisting her hips against the groin of some random man. He looked like he was enjoying it- his hands were on her hips and urging her on. I smiled with pride- that's my Bella!

"What's Bella doing?" Rose whispered, noticing the dancing-with-some-fit-latino-guy-with-nice-spiky-hair-Bella. "I thought she liked Edward!"

"Ssh!" I said, pointing at Edward who was only a few steps ahead of us. Luckily, he hadn't heard. "She's trying to make Edward jealous. And also practicing for when the real thing comes along."

"He is a sexy beast isn't he?" Rose said, staring at Edward's broad back and sniggering.

"Uh huh," I said.

"Lets kick some ass," Rose said, as Edward came to a stop.

Rose and I stepped out from behind Edward, and I spoke at once, to the two men sipping vodka and martinis at the bar in front of us. "Are these the assholes you were talking about?"

I put my hands on my hips and stared down the one closest to me. He had dark curly hair and the biggest, brawniest arms I'd ever seen. Feeling slightly intimidated by his muscles, I turned to the other guy. My eyes widened with shock and an immediate blush jumped to my cheeks as I realized he was really, really hot.

He had honey blond hair that hung in tousled waves about his face. A couple of strips of hair hung over his left eye, and I felt a sudden urge to brush them away. His eyes were downcast, but noticing my gaze, they flicked up to mine. I felt a shock go through me, starting at my toes and shooting up my legs. He was absolutely stunning, and he was staring at me…

When I finally tore my eyes away from his face, they raked hungrily over the rest of his body. He had been leaning back against the bar before, his legs stretched out in front of him as he lounged on a bar stool, but as soon as I had stupidly addressed him as an asshole he had straightened up. His cheeks were tanned a soft gold, his skin smooth and flawless. My breath hitched in my throat as my eyes flickered over his shirt, stopping to admire his collarbone, and the few inches of skin of his forearms and wrists. I found my eyes drawn to his fingers- strong and masculine, yet at the same time slender and long.

I sucked in a breath as I noticed his shoes, and then breathed out in a whoosh of excitement. I had recognised the brand name of his shoes, and boy did that boy have style! The brand was one I obsessed over and loved, and now I imagined flashes of this beautiful man in all the clothes from the summer catalogue… and then the winter and spring ranges, mentally raking through racks of clothing…

When I finally reached the mental underwear section, my eyes popped. I couldn't see it. I couldn't imagine it! Well, that was bad. Bad with a capital 'B'! How could I call myself a fashion expert if I couldn't even imagine this man in underwear?

I told myself that I needed to see in real life so I would be able to imagine. I told myself that that was the only reason, as I plopped myself down on a stool beside him and reached for his glass of vodka.

**Edward's POV**

With a raised eyebrow, I watched my friends and Bella's friends, who seemed to be getting along like wildfire. Rose was at this stage sitting on Emmett's knee, and he was stroking his fingers slowly up and down her thigh. She was giggling at what he said, and at intervals knocking back tequila shots.

Jasper had his head leant against the bar, his eyes closed. He had evidently drunk too much and now he was asleep. Alice had her head on his shoulder, and her eyes were closed too. She wasn't asleep because I could see her rhythmically stroking a hand through Jasper's hair, a slight smile on her face.

I turned to look for Bella, and at length spotted her over in the middle of the dance floor. At first, it was her flash of chocolate brown hair that drew my eyes, but when the lights flickered onto her and illuminated her body, I was struck dumb.

She seemed to be wearing very little; her top consisted of a band of tight, scarlet leather. She was wearing small denim boy shorts, and her pale legs were on show and lengthened by the pair of red strappy heels I had seen Rosalie in earlier. I looked behind me in confusion to see Rose now wearing some gold flats. I was sure I had seen Bella in them before- had they swapped?

I decided I didn't care, and my eyes swept back onto the dance floor. What did it matter if Bella was wearing so little around everyone else when it meant I could watch her too? I mentally chastised myself for being such a pervert, when inside I was in butterflies with excitement.

My eyes avidly followed each twist and turn of her hips, focussing on the flat patch of stomach that when she turned would show the toned muscle underneath. And then my eyes became less innocent and began to rest somewhere north of her stomach, and I knew I was staring but didn't care. I saw her eyes flicker over to mine once or twice, and knew she knew I was watching her.

She was dancing on her own at the moment, and I was eternally thankful for this. If any guy had walked up to her right now… then I don't know what I would do. I couldn't be held responsible for my actions.

The song reached its end and faded away, and immediately striking up the next one, the DJ chose this one to be "Auf Achse" by Franz Ferdinand. A great song in my opinion, but it wasn't the sort of thing they normally played in a club. Had someone requested it?

When the lyrics began to pound through the speakers all around, I cursed loudly.

You see her, you can't touch her,

You hear her, but you can't hold her,

You want her, but you can't have her,

You want to, but she wont let you…

I looked back at Alice and Rose, wondering if it was them that had requested this, but when I saw them in varying degrees of relaxation against the bar, I knew it hadn't been them.

Was I just being paranoid? Or was I just going crazy with all the emotional stress I'd been through tonight?

I didn't know.

It reached the part in the song where the singer purrs out 'you want her' over and over in a low voice… and I was slowly going crazy. The drumbeat that throbbed beneath my feet was hypnotising and in the heat of the club, I couldn't think straight.

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. The song was telling me that she didn't want me, and by now I was at the stage of almost believing this song choice was a message sent from above. I grabbed the glass from Rose's hand, and chucked the alcohol down, revelling in the burning sensation it gave as it slid down my throat. If it was a message sent from above, then the least I could do was disobey. I'd never believed in God, and if he was trying to communicate now, then it meant he was probably really pissed off from the time last Christmas when in a drunk stupor I had pissed on the statue of Jesus in the square.

I summoned up the courage to pull myself out of my chair and heard a few warbled words of comfort from my friends behind me. Well, those who (with a pointed look in Jasper's direction) weren't fast asleep that is.

"Go gettem, Edwaaar…" I heard Alice slur before she hiccupped herself back to sleep.

I began to unbutton my shirt, ignoring the catcalls and wolf whistles that sounded around me. I chucked my shirt at Emmett, who caught it and winked at me. I was left in my black tank top and black leather jeans.

I weaved my way across the dance floor and the heat from the bodies around me was stifling. There was a billowing cloud of artificial silver smoke above everyone's heads, and around their feet. I was glad I had drunk nothing but one half glass full of beer tonight, because I was able to dodge my way through the crowd easily. Everyone else seemed to be completely smashed.

I found Bella within a minute of searching- in that scarlet leather number she stood out. There was a crowd of men dancing around her, obviously trying their best to get her to dance with them. They were pulling their best moves about two metres on either side of her, in a complete circle around her.

Bella was still dancing, watching the other men, and I knew she was in the process of choosing which to dance with next, according to their level of class and dance skill. She hadn't seen me yet.

With a slight smile on my face, I joined the circle behind her, and began to dance. I chose a completely different style from all the other guys, who were grinding and dropping and throwing their arms about in desperation. Instead, I closed my eyes, and concentrated on the beat. I felt it throbbing in my chest, pulsing under my feet, and echoing in my ears with a slight ringing… and I let myself go to the rhythm.

**Bella's POV**

I suppressed a giggle as I watched a blonde guy next to me who was desperately trying to get my attention. He was wearing a bright red t-shirt that had 'I'M MIKE AND UP FOR ANYTHING!' printed on it in luminous green lettering. I guessed he'd made the shirt himself. It was a hopeless bid to seem young and loose and cool.

I found myself thinking that I would be dancing alone for the rest of the night, because all the people here were useless at dancing, when I turned and got the shock of my life.

Edward Cullen was standing right behind me. 

And he looked like a god. 

God, he was so damn sexy. Too much so for his own good. 

He had his eyes closed, and he was dancing smoothly to the music. It struck me how much this fitted the song and how when his feet moved they were exactly in time. And then it struck me how perfectly his tight leather trousers fitted him.

My mouth was just about to drop open when his eyes opened and fixed on me. I closed my mouth with a snap to hear his chuckle.

"Bella," he said, taking my hand and kissing the back of it. "May I have this dance?"

Yes, yes, yes! YES! I thought, but instead I answered- "Sure."

He smiled widely and his teeth flashed in the darkness. I felt a shiver run down up my spine when I felt his hands low on my hips. And then he was behind me, his warm body pressed against mine… and I lost all train of thought but how good he felt against me.

The song changed just as we were about to start moving- and on came '& Down' by 'Boys Noize'. (A/N: LISTEN TO IT AND TURN IT UP TOP VOLUME, BABY!) There were screams of excitement from the crowd, and the DJ turned it up until we couldn't hear anything but the music, and talking would have been pointless. Yet I could still somehow hear the hum of approval from Edward- or maybe that was because his head was resting on my shoulder and his throat was vibrating against my neck as he hummed.

I jumped as I felt his lips move from my shoulder to press against my neck, and then I felt him nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck and kissing wet butterfly kisses along my skin. I visibly shivered then, and taking that as encouragement, Edward's tongue darted out and began to suck lightly on my neck.

"Holy moly," I whispered to myself, enjoying this a lot more than Edward probably knew. I tilted my neck sideways to give Edward better access, and then with a shock felt his hands slowly move from my hips to the front of my thighs. I could feel his fingers tapping against my skin along to the beat of the song, and his thumbs rubbing in teasing circles.

"DANCE, DANCE, DANCE…" the singer of the song screamed, and Edward complied, removing his lips from my neck and standing up. His hands moved from my thighs, and he started to move my hips with his large, incredibly warm hands. I complied, leaning back against his chest and breathing in his intoxicating scent.

Gosh, that boy smelt lush! I couldn't describe the smell… it was alike to nothing else. But it felt like a rush of sea air that cleared my head, or like the sweetness of ice cream as it tempted my taste buds, or like honey or cut grass or musk!

I was just getting comfortable pressed against him when I felt a sudden freezing breeze on my chest and tensed up.

I looked accusingly up at Edward, narrowing my eyes until they were slits. "Did you just blow down my top?"

I heard a ghostly chuckle, and then he'd spun me round to face him and his hands were resting on my butt. I couldn't help my arms from snaking around his neck, yet my mouth was still set in a pout.

"Did you?" I pressed, when he ignored me.

I felt his breath on my neck then, my skin tingling. "I couldn't resist," he purred, "I could see right down."

Oh god, if I don't get out of this club soon I'm going to jump him where he stands. 

"You know," he whispered seductively, "I am very partial to tight leather on you…"

Right back at ya, I thought.

His hands moved up over my back and then down my arms, where one hand took mine and squeezed it. The other caressed my stomach and then travelled slowly upwards… until his hand was pressed flat against the leather of my tiny top.

"…I just love the feel of it," he whispered, and I didn't know if he was talking about the leather or my breast.

And then suddenly, I felt myself being released. Edward was dropping my hand, and stepping back.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"The song finished," he said, and I realized he was right. I had been too caught up in his words to even notice anything going on around me.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," he said shortly.

My eyebrows creased in confusion and hurt. But his next words restored my hope right away…

A small smile crept onto his tempting lips as he said, "Would you like to come with me?"

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXX

Can I just say something? Well, sing…

**-sings in a very untuneful voice**-

"IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE, LET TAKE OFF ALL OUR CLOTHES!"

Mwahaha. Review, would you?

Reviews are what feed my brain…

AND I EXPECT ONE FROM YOU MANDY. Though you can just tell me at school if it was worth waiting for :P


	9. Drama, Drama!

Hello again

**Hello again! Happy Thursday! ;P**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**A few points of consideration:**

**-This chapter does have quite a bit of swearing in it, so if you don't like that sort of thing, then you've been warned!**

–**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've had a crazy week so far. I will try and get the next chapter up soon!**

–**For those of you who don't know, the word 'shag' means fuck, hump, have sex with, sleep together, etc. I think someone mentioned to me once that this word is not used in America…?**

–**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**OOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOO**

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't breathe properly, let alone speak, for a long while. Edward Cullen, hottest guy in this part of America and boss-extraordinaire, has asked me to come home with him. 

He asked me to come home with him!!

Did it matter if he was my boss, and what we were about to do was not only clichéd but also maybe illegal or something?

I felt his hand slide down my arm and take my hand, squeezing it with the lightest of pressures. He was waiting for my answer, yet I could see in his eyes he already knew what it was to be. I couldn't help the adrenaline and excitement that rushed through my veins; all qualms about the wrongness of the boss/employee relationship had been pushed to the back of my mind.

"Bella?" he prompted, stroking my hand with his thumb and smiling that crooked smile that made me melt.

"Y-…yes!" I said, rather loudly, "Yes, I'd love to… come… home with you!"

Edward chuckled. "Oh, and we never slept together in the first place. You just fell asleep in your office and I took you home. Nothing happened whatsoever."  
"Wha—?" I started, but Edward interrupted.

"—But I fully intend to make up for that tonight."

I stared up into his eyes and they were backing up his words with a look of sincerity. I could also see a cheeky, masculine charm in them that made my face flush.

"Meet me outside in ten?" he whispered in his velvet voice.

I nodded, a big grin jumping onto my face. "See you then!" I squeaked, and then turned and ran.

I was going to find Alice and Rose, and tell them we never slept together in the first place!

Though put out that nothing had happened between us yet, I was secretly pleased. I had wanted my first time to be special, and being awake for it was essential for that purpose!

I couldn't remember what had got that thought into my head; all he had been doing was innocently taking me home after work. But then, how could anything done by Edward be innocent? Maybe I had thought he had taken advantage over me or something… but I knew his character better now. He would never do that.

"ROSE! ALICE!" I shouted as soon as I saw a glimpse of them, but when I got a proper look, I skid to a halt. My eyes popped.

Alice was sitting on the lap of a blonde guy who was droopy-eyed and sleepy. She herself was actually asleep, draped all over him, and his arms were securely around her as he watched her face…

…And Rose was chucking back shots like there was no tomorrow, next to a burly, curly-haired guy who was doing the same. 

"What the hell?" I asked them, mindful of being quiet because Alice was asleep. "Who the hell are you?" I asked the guys.

The blonde guy didn't respond, just stared at me with lidded eyes. And the guy who was drinking raucously yelled out something that sounded like "CHUCK 'EM DOWN BABY!"

Had Alice and Rose agreed to this? Or had they just been basically unconscious and picked up by a couple of perverts?

I marched firmly forward, snatching the shot glass out of Rose's hand and pulling her out of her chair. She argued back with a wail of anger that was completely unintelligible; yet fell into a string of quiet mumblings after a couple of seconds. The guy she had been sitting with turned and reached out for Rose, but he was so drunk that he just slumped back onto the bar after a couple of seconds of tug-of-war with Rose's fingertips.

I then turned to Alice, and grabbed her hand. Startled awake, she stared up at me, murmured my name, and then closed her eyes again.

"Give her here, please," I said sternly to the guy who was holding her.

"Why?" he murmured, "I'm not doing her any harm."

Obviously he wasn't as out of it as the rest of them.

"Please," I said, "I know you may not be doing her any harm, but she needs to get home."

He looked up at me for a few seconds, and then said, "I suppose you're right. I should be getting home too. But can I at least have her number?"

"I don't give out my friend's numbers to any randomer I see!"

"Please," he said, his eyes widening until he looked like a little puppy. A little, harmless puppy.

"Alright," I said, "But if you try anything… freaky, with her, then I'll cut your balls right off. Understand?"

He nodded quickly.

"Give me your hand," I said sharply.

He paused, as if wondering if I was going to stab him with my pen, but then held his hand out to me.

I grabbed him by the wrist and scrawled our flat number on his arm, along with Alice's name.

"Thanks," he said, with a bright smile.

I surveyed him for a second, through narrowed eyes, and then decided he was okay. Well, physically more than okay… but he appeared to be a good man too.

He handed Alice over to me, and I supported her under the arms, while holding onto Rose with the other hand. I turned to go, then paused and turned back.

"You never told me your name," I said.

"It's Jasper," he answered, his teeth glittering. The effect was completely spoiled when he let out a little hiccup, and then clapped his hand over his mouth.

"And him?" I said, pointing my head towards the guy who Rose had been clinging onto, while I tried to hold back a giggle, "What's his name?"

"Emmett."

"Well, see ya, Jasper. And Emmett I guess too," I said, staring at the muscled guy who had passed out in his stool, "Though he looks pretty out of it. You better get him home."

"Uh huh," Jasper mumbled, but instead of making a move to help his friend, he turned back to the bar and fell asleep instead.

"For god's sake," I muttered to myself as I marched with my friends towards the bathrooms, "Do I have to mother everyone?"

In my urge to help my friends, I had completely forgotten about Edward and his offer to meet me in ten minutes.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Once in the safety of the bathroom, I sat Alice and Rose on the floor. I grabbed some toilet paper, wet it under the sink, and dabbed it across their foreheads.

Rose was the first to wake up, though she was probably more drunk than Alice. She just could hold her drink better- she got drunk more often and she was bigger than Alice. I cringed to imagine what this was doing to their livers right now. I was so glad I hadn't drunk much.

"Whadd'ya doing Bella?" Rose mumbled.

"Trying to wake you up," I said, "If Alice doesn't wake up soon then I'm taking her to hospital."

That seemed to be the key word for Rose, because at once she jumped up off the ground. Unfortunately, she stumbled sideways and fell back down onto the floor again, moaning.

"My head hurts," she whined.

"Never," I said as I pushed her head between her knees.

I heard a small mumble from the side of me and noticed Alice was awake.

"Oh man," she whispered, "I shouldn't have drunk so much, should I?"

"Nope," I said, feeling rather smug. They were going to have killer hangovers in the morning.

"I need water," Alice croaked.

I helped her stand up and wash her hands, and then cup them together to drink from.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" I heard Rose yell, and then there was a banging of stall doors and I heard retching sounds.

"Lovely," I muttered to myself. "What a perfect way to spend my night."

…to spend my night. 

My night!

Shit! I forgot about Edward!

I cursed under my breath as Rose continued to barf up the contents of her stomach.

"That's right, let it all out," I said to her comfortingly, while internally I was beginning to feel frustrated.

I had wanted to tell Alice and Rose that in fact Edward and I had never slept together, but that he had just invited me over. I needed my friend's support, their enthusiasm, the eagerness for details, yet all they were giving me now was an urge to scream and run!

I couldn't leave them like this. Not in this state. 

"Alice, not that you'd care," I said, "But Edward asked me to come home with him."

Her hands full of water froze on their way to her lips.

"Pardon?" She shouted, dropping the water and spinning to face me.

"Edward asked me home with him."

Alice's eyes widened, and then suddenly filled with a manic excitement.

"But Bella!" she yelled, "That's awesome! Amazing! What are you doing here with us then? GO, GO, GO, WOMAN!"

"I can't leave you two like this," I mumbled sadly.

"Don't be stupid!" she shouted, "I feel fine! Just jiffy!"

Then she proceeded to show me by walking towards the door, yet she twisted her ankle in her heels and went crashing to the floor with a thud.

"Ow!" she moaned. "Shit, that hurt!"

"Oh Alice!" I shouted, jumping down beside her. "Are you alright?"

Rose came tumbling out of the toilets behind me, wiping her mouth with a tissue. "Wha-ish-it?"

"My ankle!" Alice groaned.

"Fucking hell!" Rose said, "Look at that!"

She was pointing at a massive bump that was beginning to grow and tinge Alice's skin an angry pink.

"I'll get Edward," I said, "He can help me lift you. Wait here."

I went crashing out of the bathrooms and across the dance floor, only to run straight into a girl near the exit of the club.

"Sorry!" I shouted, stopping to steady her. And then I recognised her face. Jessica Stanley.

"Oh, Bella is it?" she snarled. "I saw you dancing with Edward."

I was struck dumb by her acidic tone.

"Why would you dance with a whore?" she snapped. "I didn't think you were that type of girl."

"What are you talking about?" I said, confused. Was she talking about Edward? And why did she say he was a whore?

Her voice became concerned, "You know, I wouldn't go there if I was you. Edward just blew me off tonight. He asked me out, and then we had sex in the back corridor, and then he ran straight off to dance with you. All men are like that. You think they like you, and then they run off and shag some other girl."

"Pardon?" I said, my eyebrows creasing with alarm. I had seen Edward all over Jessica earlier- it was obvious he came with her.

But I thought he wanted me!

"He asked me out at work," Jessica continued, "To come here. As soon as we got here almost, we went into a back corridor. And then… you know what happened…" her voice became low as she leaned closer to me, "And then he just ran off straight afterwards! Without saying a thing!"

My pained heart sank more with every word. Jessica Stanley… she had always been nice to me, a bit distant, but friendly. And I had seen her with Edward. She couldn't be lying; I'd seen it with my own eyes!

No! No! Please, not Edward. 

I had been blown off by many men, but Edward? Was he the same as all those disgusting boys who only wanted one thing, and then they were off to some other girl when they got bored?

"No," I whispered. Not Edward. 

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Jessica said in a sickly sweet voice. Her tone was smug- she was glad Edward had messed with me! She was glad that he had betrayed me, just because he hadn't chosen her! The selfish bitch! "He is a slag, and I'm sorry you were stupid enough to trust him. Don't you know he's slept with half the people in the office already?"

"Don't you fucking dare talk to me ever again," I hissed at Jessica.

"Aw, upset now?" she said in a babyish voice, "Sorry that perfect little Edward is really just like every other man? With a sexual drive that means he doesn't care a shit about who he's with, just how good they are in bed?"

"Shut your fucking mouth right now or you'll be swallowing your teeth," I snarled back at her.

"You are just a thick, insignificant little girl!" Jessica said, nudging me hard backwards, until I crashed back into the wall.

"Oh, you just crossed the line," I spat. My temper was roaring flames and I was beginning to see red. How dare she call me stupid? A stupid whore! What the fuck kind of stuck-up planet does she live on?

My teeth gritted and my jaw clenched in anger. I took my hand back, and slammed it as hard as I could manage into her face.

"Shite!" she screamed, doubling over. "You wanker!"

"You need a reality check," I growled, staring down at her. "Whatever you might think, the world does not revolve around you. You are just a brain-dead slut who doesn't give a shit about anything but next month's Gucci shoes."

"I am going to make you wish you never stepped through this fucking door," Jessica screamed after me, as I turned and stalked away from her.

My fists were clenched and felt like iron. My knuckles were throbbing a little from the impact, but it felt good. A rush had shot through me as soon as my fist had connected with her face, and I wasn't about to give up my anger just yet.

I was off to find Edward- the bastard who started this.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOO

Whoooo! What did you think?  
I'm sorry that I need constant opinions, but that's the way I am!  
Feed me! Feed me!


	10. Standoff

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, blah, blah

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, blah, blah.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Bella's POV**

I stepped out of the club, and a rush of cold air hit me. Shivering, I looked left and right, trying to find Edward. My teeth were gritted and my fists were clenched, and I refused to shiver even though it was freezing. My anger made me warm.

My eyes skipped over a teenager who was leaning against a trashcan and gulping out of a bottle of some see-through liquid, over a cat that was fast asleep in the corner of an alley, and over the mass of broken glass and chewing gum on the street. But no Edward.

Where the hell was he?

I was about to turn to go back in and look for him in the club, when I felt two large, warm hands encircle my waist, and hot breath on my neck.

"Ready?" Edward purred against my skin, making me shiver. The delicious warmth of him against my back on such a cold night was utterly blissful.

I leant back into his embrace, totally ready, yet at that moment, I remembered the cause of my anger in the first place, and my body tensed up. Feeling it, Edward's hands rubbed circles on my thighs. I think he was trying to keep me warm with friction, but the effect had my thoughts spiralling out of control with hysteria.

Oh god, when we get home I'll just have to throw him down on the sofa, we wont even make it to his bedroom… and I'll rip his shirt off, yank that tank top over his head… and then my hands will travel downwards, following the little line of hair that will run from his bellybutton and disappear under the tight, black leather of his trousers, that fit against him so snugly…

Soon after thinking that, I shook myself and cursed for being so weak. One touch, and this man could have me doing anything and everything he wanted. He was intoxicating, like a drug.

Then the sharp, acidic voice of Jessica Stanley rang once more in my mind…

"Edward blew me off tonight… we shagged in the back corridor, but he ran away right afterwards…"

The memory of her words stung through me like a lethal injection, turning the glorious warmth of Edward standing against me into a stifling heat, and the sweetness of his eyes into a malicious grin. His strong body was now a cage; the circles of his fingers on my thighs were now the intrusive gropings of a pervert.

I pushed away from him, my brow wrinkling.

"Bella?" he questioned, taking my hand and squeezing it.

Then I made the mistake of looking into his eyes… into the soft, warm depths… and I was lost again, and I fell as hard as I had the first time I had set eyes on him.

Yet Jessica was so determined to spoil everything.

"He's just like any other man- they fool you about their feelings but really they just don't care who it is, as long as they get to fuck somebody…"

"Edward!" I said rather loudly, "Let go of me!"

I tugged my hand free of his grasp, yet his grip was too strong. I looked up at him, my eyes fiery, and his eyes turned sad. He dropped my hand, and looked down to stare at his feet.

Even in this position, he was breathtakingly beautiful. My stomach burned with desire and my mouth went dry at the sight of him. Then his gaze lifted, and his eyes fixed on mine. They were so intense it was like putting your hand too close to a flame and getting burned.

"Don't you know he has slept with more than half the people in the office already? I didn't know you hung around whores…"

"What have I done?" he murmured.

I opened my mouth to snap at him, yet all that came out was a croak. My eyes burned, and then my frame shook. Tears jumped and stung at my eyes like hornets.

As soon as Edward saw, the compassionate man he is, he drew me against his strong chest and wrapped his arms around me. In his embrace I felt warm and safe, and yet this feeling was at complete conflict with Jessica, who kept mentally reminding me… "He asked **me** out. He snogged **me**. He fucked **me**."

Suddenly I couldn't take it any more. "STOP IT!" I screamed, pushing Edward away from me forcefully, "SHUT UP!"

I span on my heel, my eyes flashing. Had I just been talking to Edward, or to Jessica? I didn't care, I just wanted this suspicion and dread to end!

And then my eyes zeroed in, and at once my mind was filled with such petrified horror that it chilled me to the bone and was like a block of ice sliding down my spine.

It was Edward…

And deep, scarlet blood was pouring from a gash in his head.

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

I know this chapter was short, but I did say I would post on Sunday, so here it is, as promised. If you review then I will give you a quote from the next chapter, which I will be posting soon. So, as I steal from one of my fave authors on here, "Review equals quote… win/win."

CullenLove x


	11. Anxiety

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

**Bella's POV**

My mind was swept clean for one word- NO!

And then I was screaming his name, throwing myself to the floor beside him, and pulling out my phone to call an ambulance.

"Oh my god, Edward, I am so sorry!" I yelled, my hands dancing an inch over his body, not sure whether I should touch him, where I should comfort him… "I didn't mean to, I swear. Oh, fucking hell!"

In pushing Edward away from me, I had thrown him back against the wall, and his head had cracked against the bracket of a light bulb that shone onto the street where the bouncer stood.

Now hot blood was gushing out from his head and running through his delicious dark bronze hair, down his elegant nose, and over his delectable lips.

"I'll call 911, just hold on a second!" I shouted, cursing at my phone when it took ages to switch on.

"No. Don't, Bella."

His voice was surprisingly strong, considering. It made me stop, my finger hovering over the number '9' on the keypad.

"I'm fine, just help me up," he said, reaching out to me. Despite his unwavering voice, his hand was shaking. "It's just a bit of blood… just looks bad because it's on my head…"

Frowning with worry, I took his hand and lifted him to his feet.

"Edward, I really think I should call—"

He cut me off.

"—Really, Bella," Edward said, his eyes locked on mine. I couldn't help but flinch as I noticed the blood had stained his eyelashes red. When he blinked, a tear of blood coursed down his cheek. "I'm fine. I'll just get it cleaned up…"

"I think I should—"

"Bella, be quiet… I'm completely… fine," he said, his teeth clenched, "T-though I am… wondering why you… pushed me in the first place…"

"Can I tell you later?" I asked, eyeing his wound with anxiety. "I think I need to take you to hospital."

"Don't be… stupid," Edward said, "It's nothing I can't hand—"

And then he slumped back against the wall and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Edward!" I shouted, scanning the street. No one was about. Why now? Why couldn't there be someone to help?

By the time I had looked back at him, his eyes were back to normal, though a haze was covering the colour in them and muting it.

"I'm fine, I told you," he mumbled.

"Fine?" I said, throwing my hands up, "Then what was that?"

He stared back at me, "Just a bit of dizziness… it passed."

And then he pushed himself up from the wall and started to walk away from me.

"Edward, wait!" I yelled, and ran to catch up with him. I took his hand in mine, ever so gently. "Is that offer you made me still open?"

Edward stopped, and turned to me. He wiped some blood from his face with his cuff, yet more ran straight into his place. "What offer?" he whispered, his voice shaking a little. His eyes swirled with pain, which I could tell was from his head.

I needed to help him, and that was why I was asking this. He needn't know that I was intending to watch over him tonight, rather than sleep with him… but whatever worked, I guess.

My arms slipped around his waist, pulling his body against mine. My hands came to rest in the back pockets of his jeans, clenching his ass. I leaned up, pressing my chest against his, and kissed him softly. My lips cajoled his to open, in a gentle but persistent argument, and before long he had given in, his lips sliding open. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and then slipped it inside his mouth. He tasted like a mint, yet so much better. I breathed in the smell of him, tasted the taste of him, and was lost in heaven.

After a few seconds I leant back, to smile seductively at him. His eyes were dazed, and he didn't speak for a few seconds.

"T-that offer?" he mumbled.

"Uh huh," I nodded, taking my hands out the back of his jeans and fiddling with the button on the bottom of his shirt. My hands were enticingly close to his flyer and I know he noticed because his breathing was ragged.

"Well…"

"Edward, if you really are fine as you say you are, then… why not? Don't you want me?" I mumbled, now looking up at him from below my eyelashes, widening my eyes a touch.

The next thing I knew, I was pressed up against the wall, and Edward's hands were in my hair. He tilted my head back, and kissed my neck softly… but then his lips began to turn more urgent and I hissed in pleasure as he began to suck on my collarbone.

"You… don't… know… how… much…" Edward murmured, punctuating each word with a suck, "I… want… you."

"Then take me home with you."

I felt his lips descend on the inch of skin just above my top, and lick in a line upwards to my neck. His teeth dragged lightly across my skin as his hot breath caressed me.

Suddenly, with his head in that position… I caught a look at the wound I had inadvertently made in his head. I sucked in a harsh gasp, which I assume Edward took as being because he was at work on my neck, because he took my hand and murmured in my ear.

"Let's go," he whispered.

"Where's your car?" I asked him.  
"It's round the back. I came with Emmett and Jasper."

Emmett. 

And Jasper. 

Which meant… Rose and Alice… sitting in that bathroom, sicking their guts up while I made out and injured Edward! Shit! 

Yet, if I left Edward now then he may have time to realize that I only wanted to come home with him to make sure he made it through the night. I had to keep him intoxicated; I had to make him keep thinking about me instead of anything else!

"Edward," I said, stopping walking, "I need to get my coat. I'll be right back."

I placed a soft kiss on his cheek before turning to run back into the club.

I made it across the dance floor within a minute, yet was greeted with an empty bathroom.

"Shit," I cursed, spinning to fly out the door. I scanned the club, but it was too smoke-filled for me to see them.

Where the hell are Alice and Rose? Oh hell! They might have tried to drive home!

Images of them driving Rose's convertible back to our flat in their pissed condition haunted my imagination.

Wildly, I spun and dodged through the dancing bodies. I caught a flash of red and my eyes closed in on a leather dress… and jumped with relief as I recognised it to be Rosalie.

"Ali! Rose!" I yelled, and skidded to a stop in front of them. They were sitting at the bar, but (and I thanked God for this) they weren't drinking anything but water. And guess who was sitting beside them?

Think crazily attractive (not a candle to Edward, but still), one tall and slender, the other brawny and dark-haired… and both completely obsessed, I was guessing, with my two best friends. But according to the way they hung on their every word, I figured my friends were pretty obsessed with them too.

"Jasper, Emmett?" I said.

"Hello again," Jasper replied.

"How did you get across here?" I asked Alice, thinking about her bruised ankle.

She flashed me a smile and then a wink, "Jasper carried me. Isn't that great Bella? Isn't that sooooooo totally great?"

"Yeah, sure Alice," I said, patting her on the arm. Obviously she was still a bit pissed, though she had sobered up a bit. "We need to get home now," I said to them all, feeling worried and anxious to get back to Edward.

"We can take my car, right? Right? Let's roll down the highway and pick up some hot chicks in some crazy-ass skirts that will just do anything for a bit of—"

"Emmett," Jasper said, "Hold it in."

"Come on," I said to Rose, taking her hand.

"Bye Emmett," she murmured coyly.

"Can you carry her again?" I asked Jasper, indicating Alice.

"Sure," he said, lifting her with ease and amazing gentleness for a man. "Come on, little Alice. Home time now." And he tapped her small nose with a smile. She giggled and closed her eyes, leaning against him.

I wonder how Edward is. The thought burst into my mind… I really shouldn't have left him alone, even for a second. And shit, I didn't stop the bleeding! I didn't even think of that! He really should be at a hospital, it's not right him acting the hero and staying home. I am going to be so worried about him. Maybe I'll call a doctor to the house anyway, while he sleeps?

"Edward? What the hell happened to you?" Jasper called as we got outside into the cold. With a small smile, I noticed Emmett being all courteous and wrapping up Rose in his jacket. And then I noticed Rose taking a big sniff, and then heard her appreciative sigh.

I looked around Jasper, to see Edward leaned against the car, his arms crossed across his chest. His breath was a puff of white in the freezing air. Still the blood ran down his face, though it had slowed a bit now.

"Uh…" he mumbled, "Just, uh… fell backwards."

"What?" Jasper said, "Edward, seriously man. What happened?"

I dodged around them all to get to Edward. They began to pile into the car, all of them. Including Alice and Rose.

"I'll drive," I told him.

"What about your car?"

"We'll get it tomorrow," I said, "They can give us a ticket- I don't care. I just want to come home with you."

My words seemed to have made Edward smile- because his face regained a little of its colour and he agreed by dropping his keys into my hand and getting into the passenger seat of the very expensive Vanquish.

I slid into the driver's seat, and let out a low whistle at all the black leather. It matched Edward perfectly, especially those tight leather trousers that I had been staring at all evening.

"Here," I said to Edward, passing him a wad of tissues, "You better take this. Don't want to get the car dirty."

He smiled wryly and laid his head against the car window, and breathed out deeply. He was pressing the tissues against his head, though his shirt was already soaked with blood and it had caked on his forearm.

_I'll make sure he's washed properly when I get to his house,_I thought, at first innocently. Then my mind began to fantasise as I drove, the thoughts becoming more and more inappropriate as we went along. Though always in the back of my mind rested the worry that maybe Edward was hiding from me how much pain he was really in.

_He would tell me if he was going to collapse, wouldn't he?_

I couldn't answer this question.

OOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOO

Okay, don't tell me, don't tell me… "It was too short! Nah nah nah nah…"

I know it was… that is because I got it up today for you guys. If you had wanted it longer then you may have had to wait at least a couple more days.

And I am going to be really busy this week, and away all weekend doing active sports (fun, fun!) so I don't know when I'll be able to post again. It depends on my workload this week. I might be able to write a chapter one day this week if my horrible teachers don't give me too much homework!

CullenLove

(Please review still, even though this chapter you wont get a quote, because I haven't written the next chapter yet).


	12. 911

Sorry for the wait, I got my hands on a copy of 'The Host' and I just HAD to read it

Sorry for the wait, I got my hands on a copy of 'The Host' and I just HAD to read it. And then I got an injection on the night I was going to write it… and didn't feel to well after that. You see, in that matter, I'm a lot like Bella. Needles make me sick.

Shocker: I don't own Twilight.

(That's my new name for it. It is no longer dubbed a Disclaimer).

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

**Bella's POV**

Following Edward's mumbled directions, I slid the beautiful Vanquish to a stop just inside a pair of wrought iron gates. The car purred quietly before I killed the engine and got out, trailing my hand along the smooth edge of the car in awe. I wanted this car. It had been amazing driving it.

"Rose? Alice?" I said, opening their door. As soon as it was open, someone who had been slumped against the door fell onto me. Too heavy to be a girl, I realized it was Emmett. "Bloody hell!" I muttered to myself as I hauled him upright. He weighed a ton, but he wasn't fat; it must have been all his muscle.

"Thanks," he said, with an edge of embarrassment in his voice. He helped Rose out of the car, and gathered her up in his arms. "I'll take her."

Jasper followed him out of the car, carrying Alice. She had her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, and was dribbling onto his shirt. I giggled as I noticed the wet patch that Jasper was tactfully ignoring.

"You're all welcome to stay the night," I heard Edward say in a subdued voice as he slammed his car door shut.

"Thanks mate," Emmett called back from halfway up the path. I turned to look in his direction, and my eyes popped.

Edward's house could hardly be called that; in fact, it was a mansion. It was made out of white stone, with wide Georgian windows and a massive marble arched porch. Twisting forest-green plants clung to the walls, and four massive flowerbeds traced the edges of the house. There were three floors, and all the lights were off. The grounds of the house stretched on until they met stone walls made out of much the same stone as the house. I could hear the delicate trickling of a stream nearby.

"Like it?" a soft voice murmured from behind me. I felt two warm hands snake around my waist.

"It's beautiful, Edward," I whispered, taking his slippery hand. Slippery with blood.

"Do you have the key?" Jasper murmured as we reached the porch.

"Here," Edward said, digging it out of his jacket, and passing it to Jasper. From the look on Jasper's face, I knew he'd felt the wetness of the blood too. He decided not to comment, but I could see the worried look grow on his face as he opened the door.

The oak door creaked as it opened, letting a golden pool of light spill out onto the porch. A small lamp fixed onto the bottom of the staircase filled the massive hall with soft candlelight. My eyes wide with astonishment, I stepped inside, taking off my shoes on the mat by the doorway.

The tiles were cold. A shiver ran up my spine as I crossed them, grateful to reach the carpeted stairs.

"Where can the ladies sleep?" Emmett asked Edward.

"Give them one of the spare rooms," Edward muttered, "And take another one yourselves."

Jasper and Emmett nodded and padded up the stairs and out of sight.

I turned to Edward, who had a crooked smile on his face. It took my breath away and made my insides warm a few degrees.

"Care to see my room?" he whispered in his velvet voice, but even the whisper burned with intensity. His eyes, in this soft light, were warm and inviting… and the smell that rolled off him was delectable. His breath on my neck made me tremble and my knees go weak.

"Sure," I managed to choke out.

I heard a ghostly chuckle as Edward walked ahead, striding up the stairs. I ran to follow him.

I followed him soundlessly, like a lamb following its shepherd, past countless rooms. The corridors were darkened and only the moon lit my way as I followed the silhouette that was Edward. His retreating figure fell softly against the carpeted floors.

I turned a corner to see him waiting for me in front of a black doorway.

"Here," he whispered, and his hand lifted to cover my eyes. I heard the door open, and felt his hand on the small of my back, leading me forward.

I heard the click of a light, and golden light tinged my eyelids. Then Edward's hand dropped away, and my eyes fell on his room.

The walls were painted a soft jade green, and a large bed took up the majority of the room. A modern wardrobe, desk and floor-to-ceiling mirror were dotted about the room, all painted in shades of creamy gold. One of the walls was taken up with shelves and shelves of CDs, and photographs dotted the walls in golden frames. My eyes widened as I passed over a massive CD system and speakers. The sheets on the bed were emerald green, and I noticed their striking resemblance to the colour of his eyes.

"Yes, my mother got me those," he said with a smile, noticing my gaze. "She decorated most of the house, apart from this room, which I did myself. Apparently boys have no taste for fine things like interior design."

"On the contrary, I think this room is magnificent," I said, turning to face him. I noticed a door on the other side of the room, which apparently led to an en-suite bathroom and hot tub.

"Thank you," Edward answered with a dazzling smile. Absent-mindedly he rubbed off a spot of blood that had fallen on his wrist, which reminded me of my earlier plan of mothering him while hiding it behind a sexual pretence he would agree to.

I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and parted my lips slightly. "Shall we get you all cleaned up?" I purred, running my tongue across my bottom lip. Was I overdoing it?

Apparently not.

"That sounds like…" (here Edward stepped closer to me, tickling my collarbone with his lips until my spine tingled and the blood pulsed through my veins) "…Fun."

I could see his eyes fixed on my lips, so I decided butter it up a bit. I bit down softly on my bottom lip and then sucked the tip of my index finger, all the while keeping my eyes fixed on his. "You get…" I lifted my wet finger to his lips, which parted as his soft breath came out raggedly… "Undressed…" and then my finger ran down his chin, down his neck, and fiddled with the top button of his shirt, "And I will…" here my finger fell away from him completely, "…Run the bath."

I turned and ambled towards his bathroom, looking behind me as my gaze lingered over his form. I undid the buttons of my top and let it drop to the ground as I stepped through the door, leaving him silently standing behind me, his eyes transfixed on my bare skin.

I thanked Alice and Rose for persuading me not to wear a bra with this tiny top. It would have completely murdered the effect, which was shocking Edward into immobility and silence.

**Edward's POV**

I stared after her, wishing I could believe she was real. My throat was dry; I swallowed a couple of times before I could bring myself to act. I grabbed a glass of water from my bedside table, and took a sip. The burning pain above and behind my temple was making my eyes water, and I wiped them angrily, taking a couple of painkillers with the rest of the water. I didn't blame Bella for pushing me, yet I did still long to know what had made her act so strangely.

I made me… content… to know she cared so much about me to worry that she had hurt me, but I really believed she was taking it a bit far with the hospital announcement. I was glad she'd stopped mentioning it, and even more glad when she had come home with me.

I had a woman in my room.

In my bathroom- waiting for me!

Not just any woman either. Bella.

Bella…

I decided I was crazy for wasting even these few seconds I had been thinking, and pulled my top over my head. My hands brushed against my hair, and came away scarlet.

With a frown, I stared at the colour. It looked so strange against my pale skin. It shouldn't be there…

Ignoring the wave of nausea that the sight of the blood had given me, I undid my belt, and stepped out of my trousers.

Bella was waiting for me… naked.

**Bella's POV**

The water in the tub was just at the right temperature— hot, but not scalding. I had sort of promised Edward that I was going to be naked for the duration of the 'cleaning up' by taking my top off on the way in here, so I guess I did have to follow through on that promise.

I pulled down my denim shorts, took off my lacy underwear, and then laid Rosalie's heels next to my pile of clothes, out of the way on the sink counter. For my modesty, I wanted to pour bubble bath into the water to cover myself, but I realized that it would probably not be good for Edward's wound, which I was going to wash.

Edward's wound. 

It sounded so terrible when said like that- like he was some sort of battle worn soldier. Which he kind of was, except the battles were all of my making.

A terrible feeling of guilt washed over me as I lowered myself into the bath, laying the washcloth on the edge of the bath so I could reach it easily.

And then I heard footsteps…

The door creaked open, and Edward came into the room. One of his arms was bent, self-consciously scratching the back of his neck. As he stepped around the door, his cheeks flushed, and I saw that he was naked. The golden glow from the room behind him was tinting his skin a beautiful colour… enhancing his features until they were physically striking and enthralling. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

His chest was bared, just like the rest of him… beginning in strong biceps and pecs, and then travelling down over the expanse of his toned stomach until it reached the delicious V shape of his hips. From his bellybutton downwards there was a light line of hair that was a fair bronze-brown colour. My cheeks flushed to match his, and my gaze dropped to the floor. I couldn't keep it there for long; I had to peek once more. My eyes widened and my blush intensified as my gaze continued from where I had left off.

My greedy eyes hadn't quite got their fill when he began to walk towards me. Before I knew it, he had slid into the water next to me, and had stretched his legs out. It left me no space but to sit on his lap, or to get out. His eyes fluttered closed and something close to a smile graced his face.

"Ahhh," he murmured in a low voice through parted lips.

"Edward, dear," I said in a falsely cheery tone.

"Hmm?" he purred. His chest rumbled.

"You are going to have to move up."

"Why is that?" came the answer.

"Because I need somewhere to sit."

The smile grew.

And Edward gestured to his lap, his eyes still closed.

My mouth dropped. Could he be serious?

Well, there isn't really another option, is there?

I shuffled forward in the water, and put my legs on either side of his, straddling him across his lap. His surprised eyes flickered open. His hands came to rest on my hips, gripping firmly.

"I didn't think you'd actually…" Edward trailed off.

I shook my hair out around me, the curls bouncing. Edward couldn't seem to tear his eyes away now. There was no prospect of them closing any more.

I slid down his body, pressing my breasts against his chest, and placed a wet kiss on his stomach. His muscles twitched in shock.

"Now let's get you washed," I said with a coy smile.

I decided against the cloth, debating my promise to him. I ran my hands down his chest, thumbs brushing against his nipples. His head snapped up to stare at me.

I loved his reactions to me. It made me feel so much younger, as if we were both new to this… which in fact was true, for at least me.

In the heat and steam of the bathroom, I forgot about the reason for injuring Edward… I forgot (or decided I didn't care) about Jessica, as Edward's hands gripped encouragingly on my hips.

My hands now travelled around his waist and my nails dragged lightly across his back, teasing the skin. I descended my lips on the hollow between his neck and shoulder, sucking there, like he had done to me earlier. I was rewarded with the quickening of Edward's breath in my hair.

My mind was now becoming intoxicated with the scent rolling off his wet skin. I could feel the potential energy of his delicious body underneath me… the firm strength of his thighs… and it felt like he was a coiled spring, or an animal about to pounce.

And then he did; so swiftly that I didn't notice until he was on top of me. Our positions reversed- this time it was me that was leant back against the side of the bath. Our breath came as quickly as the waves and splashes of water our sudden movements had caused.

When Edward opened his mouth, I had expected something sexy and masculine and seductive to come out of it, but no…

"You look like a prune," he sniggered, tapping the end of my nose with his wet finger.

I couldn't help the laugh that burst out of my mouth. I slapped him playfully and attempted to haul myself out of the water, but he didn't move. His hands on either side of my head had me pinned against the side of the bath.

"I never said I didn't like it," he purred in my ear as he leant forward. His warm lips pressed against mine and all thought ceased. With a rush of urgency, my arms snaked around his neck and pressed him closer to me. His body, which had been held above me by his arms before, relaxed onto mine. I liked the feel of his wet flesh pressed against mine.

With a shock, I felt a tingle of electricity as his tongue traced my lips. And before I could open my lips and grant him access to my mouth, I had slipped a couple of inches down the bath and now had my lips pressed up against his stomach.

"What are you doing down there?" Edward asked with a smile in his voice.

Knowing what it would do to him, I licked his skin in a line, travelling downwards. I heard his intake of breath and repeated the movement.

"Why…" Edward said, his voice low and uncharacteristically rough, "W-why don't we finish this… in my bedroom… so you don't drown?"

"A brilliant idea," I said, kissing his skin and then sucking in my breath to make a little pop.

I heard his hiss and grinned to myself.

Edward placed his hands on either side of the bath and hauled himself out, giving me a spectacular view of his body above me before he was out. I stared at the glistening water droplets on his skin and vaguely remembered I had never got around to washing his head. The blood seemed to have been washed off every other body part, though.

I clumsily jumped out of the bath and grabbed a towel. His gentle hands towelled me dry before pulling the plug on the bath and tugging me into his room.

We both slid into the bed naked, side-by-side… and though Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close to his naked form as possible, he didn't make a move to kiss me. In fact, his breathing began to slow until I almost couldn't hear it.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He didn't answer.

Then his breath on my neck slowed until I couldn't feel a thing…

"Edward!" I said with more urgency, turning in his arms to look at his face. It was completely relaxed, like he was asleep, but he couldn't have been… because when I shook him, he didn't move.

Biting back the raging panic growing in me, I said his name over and over, louder each time.

And then I noticed the growing patch of red on his pillow…. Before I knew it, his phone was in my hands, and I was punching in 911… and roaring sirens were racing down the street— shattering the quiet of the night.

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Yes, I know, I'm a horrible author!

(whisper: You will get your lemon soon)

Review, please?

CullenLove x


	13. Someday

Hello guys

Hello guys! How you doing?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

**Bella's POV**

"What shall I do to him?" I yelled frantically down the phone.

"Lay him down—" the ambulance lady started before I cut her off.

"He already is lying down," I couldn't help but blurt out. Already my stomach was rolling with worry, and guilt was making a hard lump rise in my throat that was difficult to speak around.

"Calm down, dear, if you really want to help him you need to be calm. Take a few deep breaths, and then apply pressure to the wound with anything you have handy."

I grabbed a pillow, and balanced the phone between my shoulder and my ear. The lady was still talking.

"Make sure you don't move him," she informed me, speaking quickly, "If he has spinal injuries then that would be the worst thing to do. Just press on the wound and hopefully the blood will slow."

I pressed the pillow against the back of Edward's head, scared that I would press too hard and I would hurt him more, or that I wouldn't press enough, and it would make no difference.

"The ambulance will be with you soon, sweetie. You did the right thing. Just keep holding on. Why don't you talk to him? Just keep calm."

"Thank you," I murmured into the phone weakly. I dropped the phone to the floor and climbed onto the bed, still naked. That fact didn't register to me as I blurted out whatever I could think of to Edward, just as the lady had said.

It only took two minutes for the sirens to sound. Suddenly, I remembered Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper. They were all drunk and probably lying in stupors in their rooms. How would I explain that to the ambulance staff? What would I say to them if they asked how Edward got his wound? I could be arrested for assault!

What if Edward isn't okay? What if he's seriously ill, and it's all my fault for pushing him?

I turned to a blind panic to get away from the awful questions plaguing my head.

"Edward! Edward, wake up, wake up now!" I yelled.

He didn't respond. Had I expected him to?

The doorbell sounded. I didn't want to leave Edward alone while I went to open the door, but how else would they get in? And then I heard loud voices in the hallway and coming closer, up the stairs.

"Where is he?" I heard a male voice ask urgently. I heard running footsteps, getting ever closer.

"In his room," I heard someone reply, and recognised the voice to be Jasper. How had he woken? Did that mean the others were awake too?

My breathing was fast and uneven, my heart beating quick and hard in my chest. A dull ache rested at my temples, and my palms were damp with anxious sweat.

Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward. 

It was only when I heard the bang of the door open that I realized I was naked, and dived under the covers, sobbing.

At once, the paramedics spotted Edward and rushed over to him, and between the five of them they had him on a stretcher and out the door in seconds. I could hear them discussing him loudly in urgent voices all the way down the corridor as they went. I was left in the room with Jasper, and one other woman that had come with the ambulance.

"It's alright, darling," she said to me gruffly, gripping my shoulder, "He's going to make it."

A tear coursed down my cheek. "I want… I want to come with you."

"Of course you can. Grab a nightgown and if we run we might just get to them before they leave in the ambulance."

Jasper looked at me sadly and then ghosted out of the room. I jumped out of bed, not caring what the lady saw, and pulled on my panties. Cursing the fact that I hadn't got a bra, I grabbed a dressing gown of Edward's and tied it over my body.

Then the lady was pulling me down the stairs, and I was tripping and stumbling along, tears still running down my cheeks. I pulled on a pair of Edward's trainers, discarding Rose's heels that I had been wearing. I grabbed the first coat I saw, which happened to be a leather jacket that I think I'd seen Jasper wearing earlier.

The air outside was biting cold. Wind whipped at my cheeks, and burned the tears in my eyes. I sprinted down the path after the lady, and she helped me up into the back of the ambulance. They were still arranging Edward on his stretcher, and the sirens were blaring. I scrunched myself into the corner as two doctors worked on Edward. I felt a jolt as the ambulance started to move, and then heard the tires squealing and the ground racing away beneath me.

Despite my clumsiness and tendency to injure myself, I had never been in an ambulance before. With wide eyes I surveyed my surroundings, trying to distract myself from the image of Edward lying still and pale on the stretcher. The walls were a harsh metallic silver, reflecting back disjointed images. Cabinets covered the left wall, and a bag of see-through fluid was fixed on the wall. Wires and tubes were everywhere.

Despite my horror, my eyes went back to Edward. Two doctors were leaning over him, performing some sort of emergency resuscitation. They were talking quickly to each other, throwing about medical words that meant nothing to me.

The doctors had kindly faces, both with gentle eyebrows but sharp eyes. The older-looking one had shocks of dark hair, sticking up in places. There were dark circles under his eyes and yet he looked wide-awake. I wondered if he had been in the hospital all night.

The other had the most beautiful light blonde hair, and a serious set to his brow. What was most striking about him were his eyes- large and framed by long, dark lashes. He had the looks of a movie star, and the body of an athlete. He was slim and lithe, very leonine, and yet still muscular. He was wearing a pair of designer reading glasses, and it gave him an intelligent look of a windswept genius. He looked to be in his mid twenties, very attractive, and so taken— due to the simple band of gold on his ring finger.

They were both wearing scrubs, and the blonde doctor had a stethoscope around his neck. Two words were stitched onto the breast pocket of his scrubs— Carlisle Cullen.

I stared at Edward in shocked silence for the remainder of the journey to the hospital, willing him in my head to be okay. Occasionally my eyes followed the path of the doctors' hands, or stared blankly at the machines close to me. And when the ambulance screeched to a halt and the sirens stopped, I was jerked sideways and had to grab onto the door handle to stop myself from falling over. The backdoors of the ambulance were thrown open, and Edward stolen away within a couple more seconds. The doors they had taken him through, into the hospital, swung closed slowly, banging against the hinges.

"Come on, dear," I heard the woman who had helped me into the ambulance earlier say.

I jumped out of the ambulance, and into her waiting arms. She steadied me, and then took my hand and led me towards the hospital.

I heard the screech of a car skid to a stop behind me, and looked back. It was the Vanquish. Edward's Vanquish?

It was.

The engine was cut, and then four figures leaped out of the car and ran towards me. Alice and Rose leapt into my arms, hugging me tightly. Emmett and Jasper nodded in greeting, yet- like the rest of us- couldn't manage a smile.

"Where did they take him?" Emmett asked.

The fright Edward was causing had sobered them up. They all looked pale and drawn under the lights of the hospital car park. I expected I looked the same.

"To theatre," the nurse answered. "You will have to wait outside."

"Take us," Jasper said simply.

The nurse nodded, and led us inside. In a daze, slipping in Edward's too-large trainers, I followed. Alice and Rose were on either side of me, clutching my hands as if when they let go I may leave them too. Jasper and Emmett were silent- I had never seen them look so frail and scared. Their best friend was in theatre, under the harsh lights… a variety of medical instruments around him, ready….

It was only when the nurse found us some plastic chairs to sit on and left us, that I realized what they were all wearing. Rose was in the dress she had worn in the club, with a rugby shirt that said 'Emmett McCarty' on the back pulled over it. She was wearing a pair of slippers. Alice was clad in men's pyjamas, her hair in disarray and with panda eyes from crying. Jasper however, had managed to pull on some jeans and a shirt, and his socked feet had been shoved into some sandals. Leaning back on the chair with his eyes closed and his hands clasped on his lap was Emmett- wearing only a nightgown and trainers. I would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so terrible.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Alice asked weakly, from Jasper's lap. Her face was pressed against his chest, white with worry.

No one answered. What could we say?

The minutes passed. The clock above Emmett's head ticked. People walked past, their feet squeaking against the polished floor. Life went on.

Not for me. I was trapped— trapped in a nightmare that wouldn't stop.

If Edward gets better, then I will never drink again. I'll give half my pay to charity. I'll help the homeless. I'll go to Church…

Just please let him be okay!

…If I can count to a hundred before a minute passes, he'll be okay… if I someone comes out that door in the next five minutes, he'll get better… if someone buys a can from that machine before Emmett snores again, Edward will recover…

The hours passed. Emmett fell asleep, Rosalie clutched in his arms. Jasper stared blankly at the wall on the other side of the corridor, not speaking, his lips pressed into a thin line. Alice bit her lip until it bled.

And I made countless promises in my head; willing Edward with everything I had to get better.

A nurse clattered along the corridor, snapping me from my prayers.

"He's out of theatre now," she said to us kindly, "You can see him."

We were out of our chairs in seconds. She led us along countless corridors that all looked pretty much the same, until we stopped outside the door to a ward that Edward was supposedly in. The nurse made us wash our hands with antibacterial alcohol-soap, and then she ushered us inside. I looked around for Edward, but couldn't see him.

"He's in his own room," she said, "You can't all go in at once. You'll have to go in separately. Who's first?"

Emmett and Jasper turned to me. Although every fibre of me burned to see him, and every cell wanted me to run right through his door, I let logic rule.

"One of you can go."

They have known him for longer. It's only fair. 

I had to wait half an hour for my turn. Once Emmett and Jasper had come back out, they went to get us all a coke and some food from a machine, since we hadn't eaten for hours.

"You can go in now, sweetie," the nurse said. "He's fine, but he may still be a bit woozy from the drugs."

"Oh, thank you," I said gratefully. I made my way towards the door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

Edward was lying on a white hospital bed, a needle stuck into the back of his hand, and several circles of plastic material attached to him in various places. His eyes were closed, but they opened as soon as I came in.

His eyes were cloudy. "'Yello," he croaked with a small smile.

"Hello Edward," I whispered, as I sat in the chair next to his bed. "How are you feeling?"

It took him a few seconds to answer. "Okay."

"What did they do to you?" I asked him, taking his hand that was laying on top of the covers and pressing my lips to it.

His weak smile grew into a crooked grin. He ignored my question. "Don't I get a kiss on the lips?"

"I don't think so," I answered, worrying about overexerting him. "You just lie there and rest."

His smile turned into a cute little frown. "But I don't want to," he said childishly. "I want a kiss."

"I don't think—"

Edward shifted a little, trying to sit up. "I'll stand up and end up hurting myself if you don't kiss me."

I stared at him, my eyes narrowed.

His eyes twinkled. He knew he had me.

I sighed deeply, "Fine."

I stood up, and leant over him. His breathing quickened. I pressed my lips once to his, paused, and then pulled back a little to look at his face.

"Again," he murmured.

"No."

"Don't you care for me at all?" he pouted. His face fell and his eyes flickered closed.

An immediate feeling of hard guilt washed through me. "Don't be stupid, Edward," I said, and then took a deep breath, "I love you."

His eyes opened immediately and stared intently at my face. "What?" he asked. His eyes were impossibly hopeful.

"I love you."

"You… love… me?" he croaked.

"I do."

He went quiet, and the smile slowly came back. His eyes flickered closed again. "You love me." He was silent for a couple more long seconds, and then he mumbled happily, "Isabella Swan loves me." He grinned, and his eyes opened again. His hand reached once more for mine, and I took it. "I love you too. So much."

I couldn't help the tear that slipped from my eye, and yet my heart was soaring in happiness.

"Kiss me," he mumbled. "Kiss me again Isabella."

This time, the kiss was stronger, and deeper. He still tasted delicious, even after spending the last few hours being operated upon. My tongue slipped into his mouth and massaged his. A little moan of contentment slipped from him. With a shock, I felt his hands in my hair.

"Be careful with yourself," I whispered against his lips.

"Don't worry about me," he murmured, before recapturing my lips in another kiss. He sucked on my bottom lip, drawing a sigh from me.

I had to lean back eventually to breathe, but I did it with sadness. I could have kissed him forever.

He watched me with bright eyes, then suddenly blurted out, "Marry me."

"Pardon?"

"Marry me, Miss Swan."

"Are you serious?" I said, "We've only been going out one night. Don't men usually wait a year at least?"

"I don't want to wait." He looked up at me through his lashes, his eyes smouldering, "I know you're the only one I'll ever want."

My knees suddenly felt very weak. I sunk back down into the chair.

"Is it the drugs they are giving you, Edward?" I joked.

"I love you, Bella. I love you so much my heart aches whenever you aren't there. I want to call you my wife; I want you to be mine forever," he answered.

"I am yours forever," I mumbled.

"But I want it to be official. I want to get a ring on your beautiful finger. I want everyone to know how much I love you."

"Edward—" I started.

His face scrunched up in pain, "No. Don't tell me no. Please."

"I'm not saying no," I said, "There is nothing I want more than to marry you, but…"

"It doesn't have to be now," Edward said. I couldn't look away from him. "Just tell me… tell me you'll marry me someday."

"I will," I said, squeezing his hand gently, "I will marry you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you," he told me again.

I kissed him again, but this time only lightly. His eyes had closed again, and his face was peaceful and happy. I thought he might have fallen asleep. "I love you too," I whispered.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked the chapter. I expect the fluffiness of it was a change from the sauciness of the last chapter. I just wanted to show that Edward and Bella hadn't just built their relationship on lust.

I am going away for a week on vacation today. I will write while I'm away, but I wont be able to post until I get back.

Review? Tell me if you guys like fluff or lemonness better ;). Wink wink. Did you like my description of Carlisle?

CullenLove x


	14. Can't Wait Until Wednesday Night

Edward's POV

Thanks to everyone who wished me a good time on vacation! I did have a great time! The weather was delicious. (Or has been so far, since I'm writing this on my first day of holiday).

I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ROCK HARD!! Thank you for your continued reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just make them do dirty things to each other ;)

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXX

**Edward's POV**

Bright lights swirled around my head, blinding me. I scrunched my eyes shut in an attempt to block them out, but it didn't work. A sharp, thudding pain lanced across my head and my body felt sweaty and heavy. I groaned in pain and sank back further into my pillows.

"Edward Cullen," a male voice articulated. The voice was low and smooth, and told of patience. The accent was unmistakably English.

"What?" I moaned, my voice coming out grumpy and croaky.

I felt a cold hand on my forehead and breathed out in gratefulness.

"He's running a fever, but he answered me," the voice said softly. "Can you hear me, Mr. Cullen?"

I opened my mouth but all that came out was a groan. I forced my eyes open, and saw a blurry image of a blonde doctor, before my eyes fluttered closed again.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm the doctor that operated on your head," the man said.

"Huh," I murmured, confused, "Cullen?"

"We seem to share a last name."

I choked out the words, my mouth dry, "…Neat."

"Could you possibly get him some water, Esme?"

I opened my eyes again to see a nurse exit the room and run along the corridor to a water machine. She was back within a couple of seconds, panting, but carrying my glass triumphantly.

"Thank you," Carlisle said, smiling warmly at her.

There must be something between them, I guessed, Hmm. He has a wedding ring. And so does she, for that matter…

"How are you feeling?" the nurse called Esme said, holding the glass of water for me to drink out of. Her golden hair was twisted up into a bun, and curls had broken free to tickle her neck. She was very pretty, with large, doe eyes, and dainty hands.

I sighed as the cool water ran down my throat. I reached for more, but Esme stopped.

"You can't have too much. You haven't eaten for hours. It will upset your stomach."

"He can have a bit more, Esme dear," Carlisle Cullen said.

He said 'dear'. So they are married. 

As I thought, a stronger stab of pain assaulted my head, and I gasped. I twisted in my bed, the covers tightening around me like a straight jacket. Sweat began to bead on my forehead. The room was stifling with heat, and I couldn't seem to get much air. My arms felt weak when I tried to move them, and my head was constantly pounding.

"It's too hot!" I moaned out, "Please make it stop…"

I heard a bit of commotion, and then once again, the soft voice of the doctor. His voice was comforting, but I couldn't make out the words. I was too busy drowning in the heat.

But I did feel the jab of a needle, and cold fluid running into my arm. And then a wave of white-blue passed over my eyesight, rendering everything in its wake black.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The first thing I regained was my hearing. I could hear a female voice humming to herself, and recognised the tune after a few minutes of puzzling to be 'A Hard Headed Woman' by Elvis (A/N: Listen, please! I just love this song). I cracked a smile at that. My smile grew even more when she began to sing along, humming the parts she didn't know the words to.

"And don't you let me catch you messing around that apple tree… humm humm… Oh, ever since the world began…"

I couldn't resist opening my eyes for a second longer. To my surprise, my lids opened without complaint, and my vision was clear. It was Esme again- singing, while she mopped the floor around my bed.

"Hello," I said quietly.

She spun, and clapped her hand to her heart. "Oh, Edward dear, you scared me!" She came closer, her motherly smile growing. "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better," I said with feeling. "What changed?"

"Oh, just something Carlisle did," Esme said, and her eyes danced brilliantly. With love. "He really is the best doctor around. And he does try his best, always giving attention to everybody…"

I guessed they were newly married. I decided at once to send them flowers once I got out of here. And maybe a hamper, too.

"I'll have to thank him," I said out loud to Esme.

She came closer, and bobbed my head down gently with her hand. She peered at my head for a few seconds, and then leaned back, satisfied.

"He's done a marvellous job," she said proudly.

"What did he do?"

"You lost a lot of blood," Esme said, "He gave you a transfusion. You needed stitches too, so he's done that."

A sudden horror filled me. "He… he didn't need to… shave my hair off, did he?"

Esme laughed heartily. "No, no." She ran a hand through my hair. "All your beautiful hair is intact."

I smiled back at her.

"So… how long have you two been married?" I asked.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. She was questioning how I knew, but she didn't mention it. "Three months. I still can't believe my luck! He's the best husband a woman could ask for. He works so hard, and yet, when he comes home, he always has time for me."

I raised an eyebrow and winked at her.

She broke down in giggles.

Suddenly, the door behind her opened, and Carlisle came in. He shot Esme a brilliant smile, and then nodded warmly in greeting to me. "Laughing at something, Esme?"

"Of course not, Carlisle. I'm working." She shot him an offended look, before turning to sweep out of the room. I couldn't help but notice the little squeak Esme made when Carlisle pinched her butt as she walked past.

"So, Mr. Cullen," he said with a grin, as the door closed behind Esme. I wondered why they had given me a private room.

"Call me Edward," I asked.

"Right then, Edward. How are you feeling now?"

"Much better. Almost well."

Carlisle turned to attach a sheet of charts to the end of my bed. He pulled off the ones that were already there, scrumpled them, and chucked them towards the bin. Naturally, they sailed in perfectly.

"I got my own room," I said, "Why?"

"Your condition was much more precarious than the other patients', Edward. You've had at least one nurse with you at all times since you were in theatre."

"And when was that?"

"Yesterday night."

I immediately thought of Bella. The scene came rushing back to me…

Bella had been lying beneath me, her lips pressed against my stomach… and she had been naked in bed beside me, after I had told her we would finish 'it' in the bedroom!

A rush of heat flew to my cheeks. When had I fainted? How embarrassing! Please, let me not have fainted in the middle of making love to her… she's not going to think that was much of a compliment to her skills if I fell unconscious on top of her… I didn't hurt her, did I?

I looked up at Carlisle, questioning, "Has anyone come to visit me?"

A small frown-line appeared above his eyebrows. "You don't remember? Five of your friends have been here since you were admitted to hospital."

Five? Well, that's Emmett, Jasper, and Bella. Who else came?

And then I remembered Alice and Rose. My blush intensified. More women than men had come to see me. And they had all been here since last night. What a compliment…

I grinned to myself. "When can I see them?" I asked. "I feel well enough now."

"You've already seen them, Edward. They were here a couple of hours ago."

"Before or after you jabbed me with that needle?" I enquired. I remembered a bright bluish-white light, but nothing else after that.

"I've jabbed you with quite a few of those, Edward," Carlisle laughed.

"You were giving me water… because I was too hot."

"Ah," Carlisle said, nodding, "Your friends came after that. You woke up and the nurse let them into your room."

My mind felt a little fuzzy. I tried to sort through my memories. I had woken up after the operation, seen Carlisle and Esme for the first time… then I'd been too hot, jabbed with a needle… and then there was a gap of time I couldn't quite fill. Apparently, my friends had been in to see me between then and now. Yet I couldn't remember a thing.

"I don't remember," I said, frowning.

"Don't worry. It will come back to you," Carlisle said, "Just take a moment to think. I'll be back in a while."

He left the room, closing the door carefully behind him. I reached for the glass of water on my bedside table, finding with relief that my arms felt much stronger. The cold water cleared my head. And then I noticed three coloured cards beside a big bowl of fruit. I plucked a grape from the bowl, spinning it between my fingers, and then chucked it into my mouth. It felt good to my empty stomach.

The first card had a picture that had obviously been drawn by Emmett. It was a squiggly stick figure, a representation of me; from my bronze hair, (represented by a gold coloured pencil mixed with brown) down to my bare feet, which were sticking out the end of the bed. My face looked like that of a dead fish, and a scribble of red pencil represented blood covering my head and most of my body. Emmett and Jasper had signed it inside, and in small red letters in the corner it said, 'Get better and out of that bed soon, you lazy git.' I chuckled to myself as I set that card upright in pride of place beside my bed.

The second card had been bought, because it was made out of light cream paper and crinkled when I opened the envelope. On the front there was a picture of a bowl of fruit, almost exactly the same as the one by my bed, and inside it simply said, 'Enjoy the fruit!' in Bella's flowing handwriting. My eyes were at once drawn to the words where she had signed her name, because underneath it she had written 'I love you'.

I stared at the words happily for a couple of long minutes, before I turned to the last card. I slid my finger under the flap and opened the envelope, and was surprised to find only a paper napkin inside. Confused, I pulled it out. It was blank. I turned it over, and saw that it was covered in writing that looked to be written in eyeliner.

Couldn't make it to the shops, as you can see! Found this marvellous card in the ladies' loos, (which are very nice, by the way). We hope you get well soon, and back into action for Bella!

From your two delicious lady friends, 

Alice and Rose. X

Underneath where they had signed their names, were two lipstick kisses. They must have put lipstick on, and kissed the napkin!

I laughed again as I arranged my cards, setting Bella's slightly in front of the other two. And then I felt guilty, and put them all in a line. I lay back on the pillows, munching on grapes, and looked at my cards in satisfaction.

With a grape halfway to my mouth, my eyes widened. Seeing Bella's note, and the 'I love you' at the end of it, had triggered my memory. She had really been here! Carlisle was right!

Her excruciatingly beautiful eyes had been staring at me… and then her rose-red lips had opened, to say, "I will. I will marry you, Edward Cullen."

My lips parted and the breath was knocked out of me. I stared blankly forward, too shocked to speak. Even when I heard the bang of the door as Carlisle returned, I couldn't move.

"Edward?"

I looked up. "Yes?" I whispered.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright?"

"Better than that," I said, a smile stretching across my face, "Bella's going to marry me!"

"Is that your girlfriend?" he asked as he flipped through a file that had my name on it.

"Yes. My girlfriend," I said with pride, "My girlfriend Bella."

"Congratulations," he said with a smile, "Do you have a ring?"

"An engagement ring?" I asked, "No… actually… yes! My mother's ring. But it's at home. In Chicago."

"When are you getting married? Esme and I got married in the summer. It was a beautiful wedding."

"I haven't thought about that yet. I think it's going to be a long engagement. She's not the sort of person who likes being spent money on, so I don't know if I'll give her the ring yet. She just said she would marry me someday, not that she agreed to be engaged to me. I haven't even talked to her father yet. It was a spur of the moment thing."

"Sometimes you only really know what you want suddenly. Spur of the moment decisions are sometimes the ones that change your life the most."

I nodded in agreement. "I love her so much. I can't believe she said yes." There was a contented moment of silence, until a wicked idea came to me. "If I'm not giving her the ring yet, I'm going to give her something else!"

"Oh?" Carlisle said, with a raised eyebrow.

Damn. I didn't realize I said that out loud. Now what shall I say? Tell him the truth?

Why not?!

"I'm going to give her my virginity."

I could hear a coughing bark of a laugh from Carlisle.

"It's going to be perfect," I said, becoming enthused with the idea and notion of Bella and I being 'together', "But it's not going to be the usual, corny, making-love-for-the-first-time thing. I'm going to give her something she'll remember forever."

"Any ideas?" Carlisle asked with a smile. He'd put down his work now, evidently deciding I was much more interesting than broken fibulas.

Speaking with more spur-of-the-moment words (since they'd achieved so much so far), I added, "It's going to be on… Wednesday night. (A/N: Greatest day of the week! Wednesday is now officially… SEX DAY!) Will I be well enough by then?"

"You should stay in the hospital for another two days. That means you'll be fine by Tuesday."

"That's perfect! I can prepare on Wednesday, while she's at work," I said. I am going totally overboard with this, but who cares? I am going to make it the best night she's ever had. I am going to make it years before she can think about anything else but the feeling of me on top of her… 

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXX

I bet you can't tell me that Planning Edward isn't sexy… I even dribbled myself, reading that. Haha. I need to get out more.

Mwahaha… I am sure gonna enjoy writing that lemon…

I hope you will enjoy reading it as much! :P

Review, my beauties?

CullenLove x


	15. Sunday and Monday

Note: This is the first half of a long chapter that I decided to post in two parts

Note: This is the first half of a long chapter that I decided to post in two parts. It charts the time between Edward's decision to make Wednesday SEX DAY, up until the actual day.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Sadly.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXX

**Bella's POV**

**Sunday. **

Woken by the harsh, repetitive beep of my alarm clock, I rolled over and switched it off. Tempted to pull out the batteries, (or maybe throw it out the window) and then go right back to sleep, I rose groggily and pulled on some jeans. The alarm clock would live another day.

I pulled on a forest green polo neck, a sequined black belt, and then some high heeled black boots. Alice had set them out for me last night. I kissed her on the forehead in appreciation as I walked past on my way out the door.

"Wait, Bella!" she yelled from behind me. "Where are you going?"

"The hospital," I answered as I grabbed a granola bar for my breakfast and chugged down a glass of milk.

We had picked up our stuff from Edward's house last night, and now were black in our own flat. And it felt good to sleep in a familiar bed, as comfy and inviting as Edward's bed had been. Whenever I thought of his bed, sleeping would be last thing I would want to do.

"Jasper and Emmett are coming over today," Rose said as she came out of her bedroom, clad in slippers and a towel. Her hair was wet from the shower. "They will be here in an hour. Won't you stay to say hello to them?"

"Why are they coming here?"

Alice and Rose blushed. "To see us, of course."

"Well, then I wouldn't want to intrude. You guys have fun. Tell them hello for me." I placed my glass back on the counter, and wound a black scarf around my neck. "See you later."

"We'll be over at the hospital later on," Alice said, "Probably after lunch. Jasper has a letter for Edward. I think it's from his mother. Apparently she's getting a flight over here to see him."

"Edward's mother?" I said, an irrational fear rising in me. Would he want me to meet her? Would she like me?

"Yep. Oh, and Bella… take my car," Rose said, chucking me her keys.

"Thanks," I said as I closed the door of our flat behind me.

Fancy Jasper and Emmett coming over, I thought to myself as I pulled out of the car park and set off for the hospital…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Bella's POV**

**Monday. **

Edward wasn't coming in to work today. He wouldn't be in until Friday, probably. At least, that's what he told me when I went yesterday. And he does want me to meet his mother. He's spoken to her on the phone apparently, and asked her to bring something with her from their house in Chicago. He wouldn't tell me what it was.

I feel terrible leaving him in the hospital alone today, while I'm at work, but he told me he didn't mind. He has some friends there already— when I came yesterday, he was speaking to a blonde doctor called Dr. Cullen. It's confusing that he has the same last name as Edward. I wonder if they are related. I wonder if they wonder that themselves.

And then there's Esme— a beautiful, young, kind nurse, and married to Carlisle. She's promised to take care of my Edward for me. Her and Carlisle are the perfect people to look after him. So I mustn't worry.

I killed the engine and hopped out of my truck, walking briskly across the car park. I was already ten minutes late. The receptionist greeted me with the same smile she did always, as I swept past her and up the stairs. Angela came out of her office, just as I had my hand on the doorknob of mine.

"Bella!" she said, "Had a good weekend?"

Good weekend? No. "It was alright. I went to the club on Friday with Alice and Rose. They drunk themselves silly. Edward was there too." I paused, not knowing whether I should tell her the rest.

"Edward? What was he doing there?"

I had forgotten how little Angela really knew about Edward. To her, he was just The Boss. The man who gave her a job. The man who paid her bills.

"He was there with Jessica Stanley. You know, that girl that works downstairs? Blonde. Bitchy."

"Ahh yes. Jessica. I wouldn't imagine she was the sort of girl Edward would choose."

"Well, he went with her. And then he, er… slept with her."

"He slept with her?" Angela said, with surprised eyes.

"Uh huh. And then he danced with me… but he didn't tell me that he had slept with Jessica. It's all very complicated. Then he asked me to come home with him, but straight afterwards, Jessica told me he they had sex. So I got angry with him, and pushed him backwards. He hit his head, and ended up in hospital."

"Hospital!" Angela squeaked out. "Bella, are you serious?"

"Yes. And when he woke up on Saturday, after being in theatre, he asked me to marry him."

Angela was shocked into silence. No one else would have believed me, it all sounded so stupid, but she knew I would never lie.

"What did you say, Bella?" she whispered.

"I… said no. At first. I thought he was just doped up on drugs, and wouldn't remember it when he woke up again," I told her, "But then… he told me he loved me. He told me he would never want anyone else."

"So you said yes!"

"Kind of. I told him I would marry him someday," I said.

"So you're engaged?" Angela said, clapping her hands.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I've only been going out with him for three days."

"But you've known him years! Years and years!"

"I know. But normally… people don't do that. People don't get engaged before they even date."  
"They did in the olden times. Oh, Bella, this is all so great! So romantic!"

"I love him," I murmured. "I do want to marry him, I really do. But it's just not conventional to marry him yet."

"Who cares about convention when you're in love?" Angela said, with delighted eyes. She had known me for years too, seen me without a boyfriend for seasons on end. I knew she was happy for me, and that thought almost made me cry.

"Thanks, Angie," I said, hugging her tightly. "But, there's something else."

"Come into my office," she said, and took my hand. She sat me down on the chair next to her desk, and passed me a biscuit from a little tin she kept on her shelf. "Now, what is it?"

"He slept with Jessica. People who are infatuated with other people don't do that. How do I know he's serious about me?"

"Have you talked to him about it?" Angela asked.

"No."

"Then you should. Communication is the most important thing in a relationship. It might just be some big misunderstanding."

(A/N: Oh, you wise girl, Angela!)

I took a bite of biscuit. "I don't know. Jessica seemed pretty sure."

"She could be just saying it to spite you. Did Edward say himself that he slept with her?"

"No, but… why would Jessica lie?"

"Jealousy? Edward is pretty much every girl's dream."

"I'll talk to him soon. I can't go on like this much longer. It's eating away at me, this not knowing. And I can't get engaged to him if I don't know."

"Good idea," Angela said. "You do that. Feeling any better?"

I finished the biscuit. "Yeah. I think I can concentrate on my work now."

Half an hour later…

I wonder how Edward's doing. If he's lonely. I'll stop by tomorrow with some flowers for him, to brighten up his room. I wonder if he's finished his fruit. 

Hm… Sandra Turnbull. Broken both her legs last month. Motorbike accident. 

Oh, who cares?

God, how one track minded am I? I'm supposed to be working. 

Work, work, work. 

Edward… god, I miss him so much. 

…I wish we hadn't been interrupted. If I had never pushed him, then we would have gone home to his house, and… we would have been alone. It would have been perfect. He would have been amazing. Mind blowing. 

I dropped the sheet of work onto my desk, and leaned back on my chair. I closed my eyes, and couldn't help but imagine what it would have been like for Edward and I that night. Friday night. I sighed wistfully.

…When I awoke, the clock read 3.30pm. I guess I hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. With horror, I noticed a dark patch on my shirt. Dribble. I scrubbed it away feverishly, feeling my cheeks blaze with embarrassment. I pulled on my jacket to hide it, cursing myself inside.

My stomach chose that moment to announce itself— giving a loud rumble. I'd missed lunch. Work ended in an hour and a half. I didn't really feel like working. In fact, I couldn't think of a time when I'd wanted to go home this much before. I rummaged around in my bag and pulled out my phone. I hadn't switched it on for a week, and when it had loaded up, I saw that I had two texts.

The first one was from my mother, and came as no surprise to me. She texted me every week, to see how I was doing, and to tell me about how much of a great time her and Phil were having. It wasn't that I didn't like hearing about her, it was just that it was all getting a little repetitive. I was glad she'd found someone perfect, but she'd been rubbing it in for years. At least, that's what it felt like to me.

The second text was from an unknown number. I opened it anyway, only mildly interested as to who it could be from. But as soon as I read the first sentence, my interest was peaked and I knew exactly who had sent me this particular message.

Hello Beautiful B,

How are you holding up at work? Boring, as usual?

I've been entertaining some of my old fantasies here in the hospital—

Where you are my dirty secretary. 

Believe me, I'm enjoying myself.

E.

My cheeks flushed, whether with embarrassment or flattery I couldn't tell. I clicked 'reply'.

Hello Soon-to-be-emasculated E,

Keep your sick thoughts to yourself.

You dirty little pervert. 

B

Within a half a minute, the reply came back…

B,

Come on. You know you love it. 

E.

My blush deepened.

E,

You know me too well. 

You should see the blush you've caused.

B.

I was riveted to my seat by now, holding my phone in both hands. Never had I experienced such excitement from my cell phone. It had always been there, a necessity, but nothing to sing and dance about. Now it was being reborn as a flirting device. Alice and Rose would be proud.

B,

Don't tempt me, woman. 

Or I might just jump out of my bed…

…And drive right there. 

I'd love to press you up against my desk

And fuck you doggy style. 

E

E, 

Charming. 

Doggy style. 

You'll have to think of something better than that or

you'll be sleeping alone.

B.

B,

Believe me— I'm thinking. 

When can I see you again, my beauty?

E

E,

Tomorrow.

B xxx

With that new promise to look forward to, I was rejuvenated. I finished a day's work in an hour. I dropped off the finished documents in Angela's office, and practically skipped out to the car, humming contentedly to myself.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXX

I would really love a review. There is nothing I'd like more.

Except, perhaps, getting my book published.

And acing my exams.

And getting a NICE boyfriend…

But getting a review comes close :D

CullenLove


	16. Tuesday and Wednesday

Note: This is the second part of a long chapter which I broke in two because it was too long

**Note: This is the second part of a long chapter which I broke in two because it was too long. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Mrs. Meyer. (i.e. The Genius). **

**XXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXX**

**Alice's POV**

Since the movie marathon with Jasper and Emmett on Sunday, I couldn't think about anything else but how much of an amazing time it had been. Was it true that a club was where the largest percentage of future husbands/wives were met?

Was I getting ahead of myself? Though I'd certainly love to marry Jasper, all we'd done was kiss each other goodbye. One little, chaste, unforgettable kiss. But I'd been replaying it over and over since he had left late Sunday night.

Although Emmett and I got on, from the start, he seemed like much more of an older brother figure. Yet, I felt something different for Jasper. When our eyes connected, I felt some sort of emotional tugging that made me want to move ever closer to him. When we laughed at the same jokes, he was like a best friend. And when I watched him out of the corner of my eye, instead of watching the film, and saw that intense look of concentration in his bright eyes, he was like a sex bomb that had exploded right next to me. I just couldn't look away, however much pain it may cause. And those times when he held me tightly in his strong arms, because something in the film had scared me, he held me with such care that it felt like I was in the arms of a lover.

He was the shoes you borrow but never intend to return.

**Bella's POV**

**Tuesday. **

When I turned up in Edward's room, at eight-thirty, he wasn't alone. Carlisle and Esme were there, both in deep discussion with him. It didn't look like work.

"Women like it when you—" Esme had been saying, but when she saw me, she broke off short. She looked back at Edward as if in apology. I recognised that look- she was wondering if she'd said too much. What had Edward, Carlisle and her been talking about? Women like it when what?

I forgot about it completely as soon as Edward shot me the most dazzling smile I'd ever seen. "Hello, love."  
"Hello," I said, with a blush. Why was I blushing? Did I ever know? Did there even have to be a reason with me?

I walked over to Edward and took the chair beside his bed. Esme and Carlisle quietly left the room.

"How are you?" Edward asked.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fine. I feel better. I'm itching to leave this place."

"I brought you some more fruit," I said, as I refilled his almost empty bowl with a couple more bananas, grapes, and a kiwi.

"Great. Lovely," he said sarcastically.

I patted him lightly on his arm. "It's good for you."

He stuck his tongue out, "But it's disgusting."

"I feel like your mother," I said with a giggle.

He grabbed my hand suddenly, and brought me to his lips. His hand knotted in my hair, his lips persuading mine to open… kissing me until I was breathless. When he leaned back, he said triumphantly, "I wouldn't do that to my mother."

"I should think not!" I laughed.

We sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, neither feeling the need to talk. But then a sickly pressure began to form in my stomach, growing until it erupted into nervous butterflies.

"Edward…" I started, "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Let's hear it then," he said cheerily.

"It's… serious."

His face fell. His sad eyes flickered downwards. His fingers began to absent-mindedly pick at the stitching on the blanket resting across his stomach. "Let's hear it then," he repeated, this time in a tone of finality and mourning.

What did he think I was going to say? What did women normally say when they wanted a 'serious talk'?

"Edward… it's about Jessica," I started.

At once, his eyes shot upwards from the blanket to meet my eyes. "What about her?" he whispered.

"She told me," (here I swallowed a hard lump forming in my throat), "That you slept with her. On the night of the club." I didn't let him say anything, even though I could tell he wanted to, but continued. "And I need to know whether you did or didn't. Please don't lie to me. It would hurt too much."

When Edward spoke, what came out of his mouth was not what I had expected. "She told you?" he said acidly, "She told you that her and me had slept together?" The volume of his words grew like a crescendo until he was roaring, "I'll kill her!"

"Calm down," I felt myself saying, standing up from my chair. Edward was now in a sitting position, his fists clenched, a muscle in his jaw twitching.

He ignored me. "The liar!"

"So it's not true?" I begged, my voice beyond hopeful.

"Of course it isn't!" he snarled.

"Then that's all I needed to—"

"Wait," he said darkly, his voice dangerously low and now so quiet I could barely hear it. "You… you thought I'd slept with Jessica all this time. And yet you still agreed to marry me?" He didn't wait for me to answer. "When you came out of the club, acting all strange… she'd just told you! And when you pushed me away, and I hit my head… you still called the ambulance even though you thought I was a cheating, conniving bastard?"

"I love you, Edward. I could never see you hurt, whatever you'd done to me," I whispered.

His eyes slowly dimmed their fire. "I don't deserve you," he murmured sadly.

"You're wrong."

His eyes danced again.

How could I keep up with him? His moods changed so fast I was always left a step behind. He was like a flare, sparkling in his brilliance, and so alien.

"I'm wrong, am I?" he asked with a grin.

I nodded. "So, so wrong."

"Tell me how. Tell me how I deserve you," he said, now curious. "What is it that you like about me?"

"Oh, millions of things," I said with a smile.

"Like?"

"Uh-uh. Nope. I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" he said with a frown.

"I'm not flattering you with compliments if I get nothing in return."

"Nothing in return? Nothing in return?" Edward said incredulously, "I have something very special to give you in return."

I waited for him to elaborate, pretending not to be interested. He was silent. After a while, I could hide my interest no longer. "What is it?"

"It's a secret."

"When will I find out?"

"Tomorrow, if you're a good girl," he said with a crooked smile. "Do we have a deal?"

"A deal?" I asked, my brain so blown with my favourite smile of his that I could no longer remember what we had been talking about.

"You tell me what you like about me… and I give you my surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"I promise you'll like this one," he said. His eyes dazzled me once again. This close to him, I could smell his delicious breath, and it was making my mouth water.

"Deal."

"Shake my hand," he demanded.

I was all too happy to oblige. He shook my hand firmly, before lifting it to his lips and kissing it. I had to refrain from swooning.

"I, uh, have to leave for work now," I said.

"I wont let you go," he said, taking my hand and holding it in a still gentle, but vice-like grip.

"As tempting as this is… I really do need to go."

"I'm the Boss," he said delightedly. "You can have the day off."

"Edward, really. That's favouritism."

"I don't care. You are my favourite. I'll be lonely here without you." He tried to pull off puppy eyes, and my heart nearly melted with guilt. I couldn't leave him, it was cruel…

"I promise to text you every hour. Each text will tell you one thing I like about you."

"If you must go…" he said, with a last attempt at sad eyes.

"I'll be back as soon as work finishes."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Bella's POV**

**Wednesday. **

We hadn't done much last night, Edward and I, but it was a memorable night. When I arrived, he'd taken some time to show me how much he'd enjoyed getting my messages. As the day had went on, they had grown increasingly explicit, from me appreciating his eyes to me appreciating something else altogether. I was pleased to see I had got him all excited— he wouldn't let go of me all evening and insisted on walking me out to my car, just so that he could press me up against it and 'say goodbye properly'. Let me tell you, that wet my… appetite. 

But today was guaranteed to be boring. I had work all day. Though the light at the end of the tunnel was that Edward had a surprise for me tonight. His part of the deal. What was it going to be? It carried me through the morning just thinking about it.

When I was heading down to the cafeteria to grab a sandwich and to sit with Angela, I overheard part of a conversation that worried me.

"Come on, let's do it now, while everyone's at lunch," a female voice said.

"Okay, but we'll have to be quick or we'll get caught!" another voice said. I heard footsteps heading towards me, and not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, I ducked into the cafeteria. But I worried all through lunch what the two women had been talking about. Should I have stopped them?

Angela greeted me with a big smile. She was sitting with Ben, but gestured for me to come over. Even when I explained it to her, she didn't understand why I was so worried. It was probably going to happen to someone else, whatever those two girls were planning. Even so, I couldn't rest. As soon as I had finished my sandwich, I decided to go back up to my office and to start work again. The quicker I started, the quicker I could go home. And then on from there, to Edward.

Walking along the corridor back to my office, an uneasy feeling ate at the bottom of my stomach. Something felt wrong. As soon as I got inside my office, two things happened in quick succession. My eyes widened in horror at the room, that looked as if it had been hit by a bomb, or ransacked by pirates. And secondly, I felt a heavy punch of water on my head that knocked me to my feet. Ice-cold water cascaded down onto me, soaking my clothes within seconds, and chilling me to the bone.

I looked upwards in pained confusion. There was a thud as an empty bucket fell from where it had been perched on the top of the door. Tears stung at my eyes as I realized how spiteful this attack had been. It's means had been so childish— the water-filled bucket resting on the top of the door, the juvenile mess-up-your-room— but it stood for something much more sinister. I knew at once who had done it.

Jessica.

I remembered back to when I had punched her in the club, and to when she had promised I would wish I had never messed with her. Now I really was wishing that.

I staggered up off the floor in my soaking clothes. The contents of my handbag had been strewn about the room, and all the papers that had been sitting on my desk were messed up and spread across the floor. Biting back tears, I fought to rearrange them. It took me two hours.

By then, my tears had all been cried. I was left mercifully dry, but snotty and soaking. An anger so terrible I didn't trust myself to leave the room now raged inside me. I knew who had done it, but I didn't have any proof at all. How could I get my justice?

And how would I get home? I was soaking wet. I picked up the contents of my bag and tramped back to my desk. It was just then that I noticed a scrap of paper resting on my chair. I snatched it up and began to read.

I told you so. 

Don't mess with me, or what I want. 

And guess what that is?

Edward. 

I'll have him in the end. 

Kiss kiss…  
X

Fury. Blind fury.

I lifted it up to tear it into millions of little shreds, just like I wanted to do to the person who had written it- and then thought better of it. I would keep it. And show it to my Edward. 

"And then you'll get fired, bitch," I said to Jessica even though I was the only one in the room.

Determined not to show any weakness, and determined now to rise above the petty disputes (even though I knew it was much more than that. It was a war), I decided I wouldn't react. I wouldn't let Jessica know she'd bothered me.

I'd get her fired and finish this.

But maybe I'd stoop so low as to up-end the dirty sanitary bin in her desk drawers, I thought to myself with a snigger as I walked down the corridor. I fixed my makeup in the toilets, dried off my shirt under the hand drier so that it wasn't so see-through any more, and then crept into her office, and did just that.

She'll have a nasty surprise tomorrow when she reaches her hand into those drawers to find that pen, and instead finds… 

…Something not so nice. 

Biting back a laugh, I set off for home.

**XXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXX**

Mwahaha. I totally long to do that to an enemy.

I wonder if you expected that.

I'm guessing not.

Though I do know one person who kind of predicted Jessica was serious with her threat. Well done, you.

CullenLove x

(Ps. Lemon next chapter, I promise).


	17. Apology

I'm sorry; this isn't another chapter

**I'm sorry; this isn't another chapter. **

**It's just a message to say I'm sorry. I did intend to update my chapter on Wednesday last, but it's got around to Wednesday again and I still haven't written it all. So I am sorry, but there is going to be a delay. It wont be** _too _**much longer, but you will have to bear with me. Lately there have been several problems that really demand my full attention and as they are serious, I have to put fanfiction second. I promise I will update the minute I finish the chapter, morning or night. **

**CullenLove xx**


	18. The First

Uh, jeez…

**Uh, jeez…. God, I hate this chapter. **

**Well, anyway, you've waited long enough for it while I put it off and tried to perfect it and all that crap… so here it is. **

**Sorry for the like three weeks wait. It was really mean of me keeping this chapter hostage. **

**Oh and here's a random tip: If you have Body Butter (you can get it in the Body Shop in England, and I think they have an equivalent in America) well put it on your lips, just a little bit, and rub it in until it disappears. Then you will have the softest lips ever for going out kissing boys :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Jeez Louise, how many times do I have to say it?**

**Ps. This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Beth… who must like reading lemons coz she's read a ton of mine!**

**XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX**

**Alice's POV**

"Oh hello Bell—" she broke off suddenly, upon seeing me. "What the heck happened?"

"Oh sweetie," Rose said, coming out of her bedroom and running to comfort me after she saw the look on my face.

"You're all wet," Alice said, scrunching up her small nose in disgust. She flicked droplets of water from her hands where she had tried to hug me.

"Yeah. I got water dumped on me at work."

"Pardon?!" Rose screeched.

"You know the old bucket-on-top-of-door trick? Well Jessica pulled that one on me."

"Jessica! That little skank from the club!"

"Yeah," I said, "She left me a note too. Here."

Rose and Alice read it with wide eyes, and a couple of squeaks of surprise and indignation.

And then Rose guffawed. "Well hah! You got Edward in the end! Does she know that you're engaged?"

"No," I said, with a smug smile slowly growing on my face.

"I vote send her a picture of you and Edward snogging. That'll really piss her off."

"I already filled her desk with used tampons," I told them, "Don't you think that's enough?"

"Enough? Enough! Nothings enough for that whore!" Rose almost shouted.

"Okay, okay! What do you propose then?"

"Hmm," Alice said, "We'll have to think about that later, Rose. Bella has somewhere to go and someone to see right now." Alice winked at Rose, thoroughly confusing me. What were they up to?

"Oh yes," Rose said with a knowing smile, "Come with us."

"But I have to go see Edward," I moaned as they dragged me towards Alice's room.

"Not like that you don't," Alice said, looking down at my soaked clothes. I dripped a trail of water across the kitchen floor. "And anyway, Edward has special instructions for tonight," Alice said, "He requested you wear… certain things."

"What? You spoke to Edward?" I asked, my interest sparked. "What did he say?"

"That's for you to find out. Now hurry!"

I was stripped naked and towelled dry. Then I was handed a pair of matching underwear to wear.

"Where did you get this?" I squeaked, holding up the midnight blue lacy bra and thong. "Did… Edward tell you to make me wear this?!"

"Not in so many words," Alice said.

"Oh my god! He did!" I yelled.

"Just put the damn thing on, Bella, and you can go see him sooner."

I complied with their wishes.

"What next?" I asked.

Rose picked up a big plastic bag and pulled out a skin-tight little white skirt. It was very short, and was made out of some nylon type material. And next came what looked like the top of some scrubs, which had a large red cross underneath the plunging neckline.

"Where the hell did he get this?" I squeaked as I tried to adjust the top to be a little more conservative.

"Stop fiddling!" Alice moaned as she tried to apply some liquid eyeliner. Rose was busy blow-drying my hair, fluffing some volume into it.

"I look like a dirty nurse," I wailed, almost knocking Alice and making her poke my eye out with the mascara brush.

"I think that's the point," Rose giggled, finishing my hair and scrunching up the tips of my hair until it was a wavy, sexy mass.

"Oh, sweet Jesus. I can't go to see him like this!" I said as I looked the finished product in the mirror. I was now wearing some strappy white heels to go with the white shirt and fitted scrubs top. "I look ridiculous."

"No, you don't," Rose said, leading me towards the door after wrapping me up in a long, black trench coat that went down to my knees. "Edward will think you're damn sexy, if only you smile!" She squidged my cheeks in affection and pushed me towards my car.

"Have fun!" Alice yelled as I grudgingly got into the car seat.

I murmured some reply back at them as I strapped in and pulled out onto the road.

Since it was after rush hour, when people came home from work, the road to the hospital was relatively empty. Only a couple of cars flashed past, their headlights blinding on the dark, twisting motorway. A light drizzle began to splash on the windscreen, and had hardened into a sharp downpour by the time I reached the hospital car park. I parked the car as near to the building as I could, but still had to run through about twenty metres of hard rain before I reached the reception.

I bemoaned my ruined hair to myself as I walked up to the secretary. My hair was hanging in soaking strands, sticking to the front of my wet top. I pulled the coat closer around me as I saw a creepy old man staring at me.

"I'm here to see Edward Cullen," I stated.

I was shocked by the big smile from the secretary. "Just go right up to the top floor," she said brightly, "He's waiting for you."

"Thanks," I said, ready to turn away, but I was stopped.

"Wait a minute. You might find the corridor empty up on the top floor… but you're in the right place. Just keep going until you see a light in one of the rooms."

I was about to ask why Edward was apparently the only one on the top floor, but she nodded encouragingly at me and gestured to the lift. I squelched over to it, and pressed the appropriate button.

I checked my reflection in the polished surface of the lift. My hair was untameable, hanging in strands about my face. My eyelashes had little droplets of water hanging on them, and my legs were slicked wet with the cold rain. I shivered as the lift dinged, and the doors slid open.

The secretary had been right- the lights were all off- but what surprised me was that a little line of fairy lights were guiding a path down towards the other end of the corridor. My brow furrowed, I followed them. Could they be for me? Why would they be? Was this Edward's doing? And if so, what was he doing?

It never once occurred to me that this could be the surprise he had been talking about.

"Edward?" I called out quietly, worried to break the silence of the top floor. The bottom three floors of the hospital had been teeming with doctors and nurses and patients, but this one seemed to be empty. Rain lashed against the windows as I passed. "Is anyone there?"

There was no reply. As I turned a corner, I spotted a pool of golden light protruding into the corridor from an open doorway. My steps quickening, I hurried over to it. A shiver racked my body as I stepped into the light. I recognised the room at once, but at the same time, it was all new.

It was Edward's room, the one he had been staying in for the last five days. All the furniture was still in the same place. But the thing that hadn't been there before was the sexy doctor sitting on the bed.

My eyes widened beyond comprehension as I recognised the doctor. In fact, it wasn't even a doctor. It was a man- a man with a certain distinctive shade of dark bronze hair, with pools of molten gold as eyes, and with a body that any girl would give their left foot to even touch. He was wearing scrubs- and had a stethoscope hung lazily around his neck. He was lounging back against the pillows, wearing a pair of expensive designer glasses low on his nose and screwing up his nose to read some papers on his lap. A crooked smile graced his full, dark lips.

"Edward!" I said, and he looked up.

His gaze froze me… from my toes to the tips of my hair. Suddenly my shivers became more pronounced, but it wasn't from the cold. It was from the sudden rush of emotion his eyes had produced in me. The sudden rush to touch his skin, and to wrap my legs around that waist that was so sexily covered in uniform. I remembered once mentioning to Alice that I found doctors really, really sexy. And it being Edward just made it a million times more so.

"Holy hell," I whispered.

His smile widened. It at once filled me with such heat that I could no longer imagine shivering.

"You look… wet," he purred.

His voice was so predatory I was surprised I didn't turn into a rabbit and hop away as fast as possible. Except, right now, I was the lioness, and I wasn't going to run. I was his match.

"I am…" I whispered, not breaking his gaze as I ran my hand slowly down the front of my top and over my hip, suggestively stroking my body as the water ran down my long fingers and onto the floor. His wide eyes followed the path of my hand and I saw a hunger begin to grow and ignite in them.

He swung his legs to the side of the bed, and lifted himself up. I could see the outline of his biceps as he hauled himself off the bed. My stomach quivered.

He began to stalk towards me, his eyes locked on mine. Sparks danced between us the closer he came to my body. Silently he slid the coat from off my shoulders and dropped it to the floor behind me. Responding to him, I lifted the glasses off his nose and placed them on a little table to the side of us.

So suddenly I didn't notice, he pushed me backwards against the wall. I felt his warm body against my cold, wet one and sighed in delight. And then I felt the pressure of his burning lips on mine, and my hands came up to tangle in his hair. His kiss simultaneously satisfied me and left me aching for more.

"Isabella," he breathed against my lips, before dipping his head to suck my earlobe. My knees wobbled and went weak, and his hands flew to my hips and held me up. I ran my tongue lightly over his bottom lip and felt a muffled groan of longing vibrate through his chest.

"Hello," I whispered as he pulled back from me to gasp in air. I took one look at his messy beyond fixing hair, dilated pupils, and gasping mouth, and added, "Animal…"

"You look like you stepped right out of one of my fantasies," Edward purred.

"Well you told me to dress this way," I said, now panting too. Edward continued to kiss-fuck the shit out of me.

"Oh Jesus, I want you," he groaned as his hands slipped to rest on my ass, pulling my waist closer to his so that we were touching firmly. I could feel the warmth radiating from him and it warmed my cold body. On top of that was the ache of longing for him that was now begging for my skin to feel his naked body, so hot and soft and hard all at the same time. I wanted him next to me, pressed so close not even air could get between us. I wanted to feel everything, explore his body, take off his clothes and ravish him.

"Edward I can't wait any longer," I moaned, raising my hands to his chest and trying to push him backwards towards the bed. He resisted me seemingly without effort, murmuring against the moist skin of my neck that things were better if you waited for them. I growled in frustration, dipping my head until I met the shirt of his scrubs and yanking it over his shoulders and onto the floor. My hands immediately snaked around his back and felt the hard muscle of his shoulders, his back, and around the front to his abdomen. His muscles before had been relaxing under my hands, but when they reached his stomach, they twitched and a low hiss escaped from between his teeth. I looked up to see he had his eyes closed and ran my hand down from the bare skin of his stomach to the front of his jeans. I felt his cock jump beneath my hand- springing to life and growing until it pushed against my cupped hand.

Another wave of longing flooded me. "Do you want to take your clothes off now?" I asked in my best teasing, bedroom voice. Edward responded with a low 'you got me Bella', pulling off his socks and shoes, and then pausing as my hands covered his and stopped them moving. "I want to take your pants off," I explained.

I felt his large hands begin to lower my skirt and then take off my heels. I heard his intake of breath when he felt the raindrops slickening my skin, and then a gasp as he pulled my top over my head, and left me in the underwear he'd chosen.

"Aren't you the tease," he whispered as I stepped closer and pushed myself against his chest, trying to melt myself into him. One of my hands played with the soft baby hair on the back of his neck while the other slowly lowered the zip on his pants and let them drop to the floor. He stepped out of them and pulled me closer to the bed, but now he'd refused it once I wasn't so inclined to get in it. Instead, I kissed him deeply and slowly while I traced swirly patterns on the front of his boxers, wondering how long he could last. Our kiss was punctuated with deep animalistic moans that grew in volume as my patterns evolved until they involved more fingers and more pressure. I felt his cock grow yet more and hum against my hand as groans of pleasure were ripped from his throat.

His head fell back and his eyes screwed shut, his messy golden-in-this-light hair falling about his neck. If I had fantasised about anything including Edward, it hadn't been this. He looked almost childlike in his pleasure, his face wiped clean of the troubles of modern life and his eyes slits of abandon. He had given himself over completely to the feelings running through him and lost himself in it. He had surrendered his control to me and now he was paying the price in sweet, desirous torture.

Slowly his breathing began to quicken until I thought he was close, close to exploding with the pleasure of it. And then he spoke, right when I thought he must be hurtling towards his end, "Bella, please, I can't take it any more."

I had tortured him long enough, I decided, pulling off his boxers and pushing him back onto the bed. I unclasped my bra and pulled down my knickers, knowing he had wanted to do that but unwilling to wait any longer for my flesh to feel his.

The sight of his member, standing straight and thick and welcoming signified the loss of control for me. I straddled him, lowering myself painfully slowly onto him so each ounce of him filling me was as pleasurable as it could be. When he was inside me to the hilt, throbbing against my core until I felt I might come right away, I placed an innocent kiss on his forehead and relaxed onto him. He took this as his cue to roll us over, our legs entangling, me giggling as he was wrapped up like a blanket in my hair.

And when I was on the bottom, and he had asked me if I was ready, he began to move inside me. At first it was just a soft rocking, his thick length pushing against my walls until fire ran through me and fused us together. And then he began to move more, sliding himself in and out as the friction between us exploded and tingled in each nerve. I could hear moans but couldn't tell whether they came from him or me.

"Feel good?" he murmured with a shallow thrust.

"Harder," I whimpered.

And then his movements became deeper and quicker inside me until they were nudging the back of me each time, and sending me climbing quickly towards heaven. I felt as though it would never end, I would just go on going higher and higher until it was too much and I would explode… but then I reached my peak and I was tightening up, clenching and relaxing until Edward was swearing breathlessly, moaning my name… and we rode out each wave until there was no more, and we relaxed, spent, on the bed.

**XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX**

**Ohhh man, sorry you had to read all that… and sorry if I made your eyes bleed by just reading it. **

**A review would be nice, but I can understand if you're in a moody-woody with me still ;)**

**CullenLove x**

WARNING: Erm, if you guys liked that and tell me, then the story will pretty much continue in a similar vein… so if you don't like lemons, then just pretend that was the end of the story! And if you didn't like it, then I may delete that chapter and cry and maybe write it again, lol.


	19. Sexy Second Time

Hello again

Hello again. I hope you can remember who I am. It's been too long, and the fault is all mine. I was on vacation for about a month, and another day was lost reading Breaking Dawn and another couple just thinking about it. Today is the first day _my _Edward and Bella have been able to force their way into my head.

I apologise once again. I have given you a lemon in this chapter, which I hope will placate your probably bitter hearts.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, not even now Ms. Meyer has finished with them in her series. Becoz I certainly haven't ;)

WARNING: This story will have pretty much a lot of lemony-ness in it from now on. If your name is _Caz, _--pointed look--, you may want to stop reading! It's not for little kiddies! You may get disturbed! (And that is _not_ supposed to encourage you. Lol.)

This chapter is dedicated to Colorado and everyone who lives there. Thank you for being so hospitable.

--XXXXX--XXXXXX--XXXXXX--XXXXXX--XXXXXX--XXXXXXX--XXXXXXX--XXXXXXX--XXXXXXXX--XXXXXX—

_Recap:_

_They just had sex for the first time. In answer to some of your reviews, yes, Edward was a virgin too. He did other naughty stuff to his girlfriends but he ain't never had proper classic ol' sex. Anyway… Bella and Edward had sex dressed up as a nurse and doctor. _

_Edward's mother is set to arrive very soon on the plane from Chicago with her ring for Eddy to give to Bella. Bella has no idea about the ring. Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett are going out…._

XOXO

--

"Fuck," I moaned quietly. I could feel my pulse in my temples, in my neck, and in my abdomen. My chest was rising and falling with rapidity and I could see Edward's was doing the same— I watched with awe as his beautiful pecs moved up and down.

"Fuck," Edward agreed.

I weakly reached my hand across and ran my hand down his chest and rested it on his stomach. I rolled into the side of his body so that he was flat on his back and I was curled like a cat into his side. I smiled to myself as I blew out a long, hot breath across his stomach.

Edward surprised me by taking me by the hands and rolling me back onto my back next to him. "If you don't want a second round, be careful," he whispered with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind," I intoned faintly, but my eyelids flickered closed.

"Sure thing, Bella," he murmured in his velvety voice, kissing my forehead and wrapping me up in his arms.

I felt his head come to rest on my shoulder, and his soft breath tickling the little hairs on my neck. He was saying something to me in a soft voice— maybe a proclamation of love— but I was already asleep.

My dreams were blurred and warm and slow. I found my dream self basking by a soft fire burning in the grate, casting a circle of light into the dusky room. I was curled up in the arms of my lover; naked, satisfied— as if I had just eaten the richest chocolate Belgium had to offer or tasted the sweetest wine New Zealand could produce.

I was being rocked gently, with the soft murmuring of footsteps and the heat of breath on my neck. There was the rustle of fabric against my neck, signalling safety. A murmur of contentment slipped from my lips. I was warm. I was sleepy…

A voice made its way into my dreams like the chiming of a Switzerland cowbell, though the voice was nothing if it wasn't soothing. "How did it go?"

I felt the tender stroke of my hair as I rested on the edge of wakefulness. This touch was decidedly female— a man's couldn't have been so gentle.

"Better than I could ever have imagined," said a voice from very close to me. So close it could have been wrapping around me, in silky, soft tendrils, like ribbon…

"Good night Edward," a female voice whispered. I felt a hand stroke from my hairline to my chin. "Sweet dreams, dear Bella."

"Good night, Esme, Carlisle. Thank you."

"I'll speak to you tomorrow, Edward," the first voice lilted.

"Yes," said the velvet voice. My sleepy brain barely registered it to be the person who was carrying me. My eyelids flickered open a fraction to take in a blurred image of a hospital office, and then I was being moved, heading towards a door, and the rocking motion lulled me back to sleep again.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I woke up, naked, in someone else's bed. I shot up, casting my eyes in horror about the room. Thoughts of kidnapping rose to the surface of my mind, plaguing me. And then with the deepest sigh, I fell backwards onto the pillows again. It was just Edward's room.

I stretched out on the bed, finding myself alone. The curtains were drawn yet a little light still shined through. So… daybreak? Midday? I pulled the covers up to my chin, finding embarrassment in my nakedness, but also finding a slight chill.

I dozed lazily until I felt lips in my hair, and woke again with a start.

"Good morning, my love," Edward purred as he slid into bed beside me, naked as well. He slid a tray onto our laps. It was filled with food.

My sleepy eyes took in his appearance— from his tousled hair down to his small, white toes. They were almost childlike. Like nothing else about him, I thought with a smile. I loved all of his manly body, but I think I was growing to find a special place in my heart for his toes. They were so… pretty.

He had cream on his nose. I reached over to lick it off with the tip of my tongue.

"What was that for?" he asked, a slow smile stretching across his face, "Not that I don't enjoy the feeling of your tongue on my body, why was my nose the place you chose?"

"You had cream on it," I shrugged.

I saw the light dusting of blush on his cheeks and my smile grew to match his. He looked down at his feet, and gave his toes a wiggle.

"I brought us food," he added unnecessarily.

"I can see that," I grinned, "Thanks."

On the tray were five things— two glasses of orange juice, a pot of yoghurt, and a small punnet containing strawberries and raspberries. The final thing, and the thing that captured my interest, was a can of squirty cream.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, diving for the can and cradling it in my hands.

"You like the cream?" he smiled in surprise.

"It tastes so damn good," I murmured, stroking the label.

"And with only 10 calories a squirt, who could resist this creamy treat found in all conventional shops, including Wal-Mart where it is sold for the measly price of one dollar forty?" he intoned.

"You went to Wal-Mart?" I questioned him with a giggle.

"I couldn't have us going without breakfast. We need our energy," he grinned, "Especially on our first day back at the office… together."

I studied the implications of his words and my eyes widened. There would be nothing I wanted more, but… "In the office?" I whispered.

"Maybe," he said offhandedly with a shrug of his shoulders, but his green eyes were locked on mine intensely. Then he batted his eyelashes and I smirked.

"Well, lets get started," he said, gesturing to the food.

"Yum," I smiled, eyeing up the strawberries and sitting up to reach for them.

"Yum," Edward said, with what was like a correction to my words in his voice. Puzzled, I looked up at him, and he was staring at my newly exposed chest. I coloured immediately, pulling the sheet up to cover me.

"Don't," he said in a low voice. He gently pryed my hands from the sheet and laid them back on my lap. The sheet fell back down to the bed again. "Don't be embarrassed. Look at me—" and he stood up, completely naked, and gestured to his body. I would have laughed if my stomach hadn't suddenly exploded in butterflies at the sight of him. "I'm not ashamed," he said softly, gazing at me with love in his eyes.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," I whispered to myself.

"Neither do you," he said, having heard me. "You are the most delectable creature I've ever met." And he sat back down on the bed, and rested his hands on my shoulders. Then he leant forward, and pressed his lips gently to mine. "Shall I tell you what you make me feel?" he said against my lips.

I nodded weakly.

His hands ran down my shoulders to rest on my hips, and he let out a long, deep sigh against my ear, which his lips had made their way to. My heart began to thud in my chest with excitement, but I didn't move. "You make my stomach tighten. And then my heart begins to race…" he whispered, resting his hand over the place where my heart was thudding away so fast. I felt his lips on my earlobe, his hair tickling my neck, and his warm breath against my skin. I burned with longing.

"And suddenly I want to be closer to you, pressed against you, naked with you…" he murmured, his hands travelling up again from my hips and wrapping around my neck.

"I want to be on top of you, or under you; or anything, just to be joined with you," he purred, moving closer to me. He lifted me up and set me on his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist. I felt a quiver of anticipation in my stomach. My legs felt shaky.

"I want to feel our skin together. I want your hair sweeping across my chest, your nails on my back… and most of all I want to hear your sighs of satisfaction. I need all of that. It's not an option just to walk away. No one else satisfies me like you do. With no one else do I feel this urgency… this carnal need, and it's a torturous punishment not you have you."

Oh, Jesus Christ, I thought. I felt warm, and jelly-like… and I fell against him, knocking him backwards to lie on the bed. Our bare skin connected and electricity flashing through us, we both moaned. Edward softly and deeply, from the back of his throat. Our bodies, laid out against each other, fit perfectly. I didn't even have the time to pleasure him first— we were struck by a great urgency and lost all logical train of thought. The tray of food clattered to the floor as I jumped on him, straddling him properly, and he rolled us over and slid into me. I cried out with fulfilment; he was so warm and strong, and filled the gap inside me, pressing inwards. I threw my hands over my head, my hair flying out over the pillow like a mahogany curtain. One of his hands knitted with mine, the other braced himself against the headboard as he began to move in and out.

His body sparkled and was wet with a thin layer of perspiration on his arms and legs. I gripped his arm and tried to move him faster, but my hand slid off his bicep and back onto the bed as a wash of overwhelming pleasure made me weak. My head fell back and my eyes rolled backwards. The rest of my body was insignificant— the only part that mattered was my core that was sending trembling shivers through me that weren't caused by cold. Actually, I felt hot and feverish, but not like I was ill. Edward inside me was unyieldingly hard and I was wrapping around him like a hot, tight blanket. I heard his wordless pants quicken and his pace match it. I couldn't breathe in enough air. I felt a delicious hot feeling rush through me as I reached my peak and my back arched off the bed as too much pleasure was channelled through me in a massive wave of electric satisfaction. Yet still Edward pushed against me, faster and faster, drawing out my end until I could hardly move I was trembling so hard, and then finally he exploded inside me, drawing us both to dizzying heights, as I came for the second time.

I heard him swear as he pulled out of me and fell back onto the bed. Our hands were still entwined but they were the only part of us that touched now. It took us a long moment to make our breathing return to normal, and even longer to make our voice boxes work again.

"Wow," I heard him whisper as quietly as his breath came from his lips. He slowly sat up, and ran his hands through his hair.

It took me a little longer to make my limbs work. Edward helped me stand, with a smile on his face. He looked blissed out. I expected I did too.

"I think breakfast is out of the question now," Edward grinned, looking down at the broken bowl and all the fruit all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" I wailed, diving down to try and pile everything back on the tray.

"Don't bother," Edward laughed, pulling me up again, "I'll have the cleaner do it."

And I couldn't stay sad for any longer. I was just too amazingly happy. A smile stretched across my face as I dropped to the floor again. This time, Edward let me. I snatched up the squirty cream and winked at him. "I'm keeping this for later."

XOXO

--XXXXX--XXXXXX--XXXXXX--XXXXXX--XXXXXX--XXXXXXX--XXXXXXX--XXXXXXX--XXXXXXXX--XXXXXX—

If you live in Colorado, I'd been interested to know if I came anywhere near any of my reviewers on my vacation! I come from Britian, so… I came a long way!

Reviews (:D) are, as always, loved and cherished like they are newborn vampire babies! (And by the way, what sort of name is Renesmee??)

CullenLove xx


	20. The Terrible Trio

This is an extra long chapter to make up for the wait

**This is an extra long chapter to make up for the wait. My laptop had to get sent away, but now its fixed and back in action. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Wyoming, the second place I visited on my travels in the USA Anyone who lives there?**

**It's also dedicated to Beatless-Heart, who made me a banner. A big shout out to her and READ HER STORY. It's awesome— I've read it myself and love it. It is called 'In A Month: Sweep Any Girl Off Her Feet'. It's so good. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

**Bella's POV**

Edward was downstairs making some new breakfast, because we had smashed up the fruit/cream/juice offering he had brought up with our boisterous lovemaking. I wanted to give Edward a surprise; it was his first day back at work and other people (cough, needy secretaries, cough) were bound to have left him a mound of cards 'n' candy on his desk in the office. I wanted my surprise to be better. And that's why I needed Alice and Rose.

I speed dialled them and waited a couple of seconds for them to answer.

"Yo dude! How d'it go?!" Alice was the one to answer, and she sounded extra excitable— even more so than usual.

"How did what go?" I asked, pulling on some underwear.

"Last night, you fool! What Edward had planned!" I heard her yell. I could hear sounds in the background. I recognised Emmett's voice shouting and Jasper speaking quietly back to him. I also heard the roar of the shower. That must have been Rose.

"Oh Alice, it was amazing. Absolutely wonderful," I said, "And this morning… he cooked me breakfast…"

"Oooh?" Alice answered, "Details!"

I told her as quickly as possible and appeased her by promising more later. "But that wasn't what I rang you for," I added, "I need a favour."

"Oh yes?"

"Yes. I need you to get me…"

**Edward's POV**

I flipped the pancakes onto a plate and covered them in maple syrup, then filled a glass with milk and left it on the table for Bella's breakfast. I'd already had mine, and now I needed a shower.

I heard Bella on the phone in my bedroom and called to her that 'your breakfast is on the table', before stepping into the bathroom. I heard her reply of thanks as I switched the water on and stepped in. It was boiling hot, and I leant my head back against the tiles and sighed in contentment as it washed away all the knots in my muscles. I found myself wishing Bella was here to enjoy it with me, and then following that line of thought as it turned into a Bella-and-I-in-shower daydream. Then I thought that would make me late for work, and I looked down at my Rolex and realized that I wouldn't even need Bella to be late— I was already.

The steam from the shower was fogging the mirror up when I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist, securing it in a knot at my hip. I left the window open for the steam to escape and padded through to my bedroom. I smiled as I saw Bella had laid out my suit for me and left me a little note on top of it.

Dear Edward,

Thanks for the breakfast; it was delicious. I got a lift to work with Alice & Rose, so I'll see you there. Here are your clothes for the day. 

Love Bella. 

P.S.I had a look through your underwear drawer and I decided I want you to wear the grey Calvin Kleins. You'll have to come to work to see what I'm wearing. 

I closed my eyes and bent my head back, and let out a long moan. It was going to be the hardest day I had ever encountered if she was going to be like this for all of it. Already I could feel jolts of anticipation running through my thighs. I took several deep breaths and tried not to imagine Bella in underwear. But what made it worse was the fact that she hadn't specified what she was wearing, so instead of one image, there were thousands of combinations of all the underwear I had ever seen.

Shaking my head, I pulled on my clothes (making sure to put on the grey Calvin Kleins Emmett had brought me last Christmas) and jogged out to my Vanquish. I ran my hands through my hair and could hardly feel the barely-there stitches Doctor Carlisle Cullen had put in my head. He really was very skilled.

And as I pulled out my driveway, I remembered my appointment tonight at the hospital to get my stitches removed. And then I also remembered that my mother was arriving at the airport tonight on the plane from Chicago and I'd promised to pick her up. I swore loudly to myself as I realized this. I couldn't be in two places at once!

I pulled onto the freeway in a foul temper and stepped on the gas as I realized I was now also late for work.

**EPOV:**

"Good morning Mr. Cullen," Jessica purred as I jogged quickly past her. I ignored her and jammed my finger into the button for the lift.

**Thirteen...**

**Twelve...**

**Eleven...**

I looked at my watch and swore. I had an appointment in fifteen minutes with an important client, and I hadn't even prepared the material.

**Ten...**

**Nine...**

I jabbed the button again in frustration, but still the lift moved down at the same snails pace. I was on the ground floor, and it was now on floor eight.

**Seven...**

**Six...**

**Five...**

**Four...**

**Three...**

**Two...**

I was just expecting for the lift doors to open to admit me when another little message appeared on the neon board above the lift.

**Lift stopped on floor two to admit passenger...**

I swore loudly and waited for the board to tell me which floor they wanted. When I had first bought the building for my business, I had had the electrician set the lift so that passengers on the top floor had top priority and it took them where they wanted to go before anyone else. My office was on the top floor, and I liked the lift when I wanted it. But that also meant that anyone on the ground floor had to wait as people from every floor above got 'served' before them in turn.

I swore again as the lift showed up the sign...

**Lift to floor fifteen. **

That was the top floor— my office. I wondered who was going up there. The only people who had offices up there were Angela and a few other secretaries and PAs.

It was going to take ages for the lift to come back down to this floor. As I headed for the stairs I cursed my selfishness in having the lift engineered to suit me. I never usually took the lift up unless I was in a real hurry, and now I was, it was useless.

I raced up the stairs, glad that no one else really used them apart from me. I almost bumped into someone coming down, and she squeaked in surprise and jumped out of my way. By the time I had raced up fifteen floors of stairs with a heavy briefcase I was mildly out of breath.

I walked briskly down the corridor to my office, and deposited my bag next to my desk. I sank down in the chair, still breathing slightly heavily, and read through a note that had been left on my desk:

I left something for you in your desk drawer. 

It wasn't signed.

Frowning, I opened my top drawer. There was nothing unusual about it— it still was stuffed full of my papers, a staple gun, an eraser, and multiple biros.

I opened the second drawer. There wasn't anything unusual in there either. Neither in the last drawer. I frowned in confusion, then scrumpled up the note and chucked it into the waste paper basket across the room.

I picked up the phone and dialled Angela's office.

"Yes, boss?" she answered, always in a cheery mood, her voice willing me to ask her anything.

"Did you leave a note on my desk?"

"A note? No. I left some papers on there yesterday about today's appointment, which is in ten minutes, by the way."

"Oh. Thanks then. I'll take a look." I hung up and regarded what Angela had left me.

With a smile, I realized she had left me little notes and pointers on what to ask the rich business men who had booked three months ago for this appointment. I read through them quickly and then tucked them into my top drawer.

Just as I was putting them away, I saw something in my peripheral vision— a flash of rich, brown hair I recognised going past the window. I looked up, just in time to see a pair of retreating feet in shiny black strappy shoes with killer heels. I raised an eyebrow but was knocked out of my wondering who it was when the phone rang.

I began to feel a small flash of nerves as I realized the businessmen were due now. I banished it at once. They were just multi-billionaires who may be willing to invest in my company should I pull this ten minute interview off...

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I answered Angela.

"They're here."

I gulped. "Send them up."

"Okay—"

"—No, wait, have Jessica escort them." Got to set a good impression. But was Jessica the right person to do that? Ahhh, well. At least she would be... nice for them to look at.  
"Right. Good luck, boss."

I took a deep breath. "Thanks."

The phone line went dead. I ran my hands through my hair and waited.

For an agonising few minutes, I sat there. I ran through my notes in my head. I began to wonder if the lift had jammed, when there was a knock at the door and my head snapped up. It was Jessica, leading three men dressed in crisp white suits. The black suit I was wearing now began to feel misplaced.

"Come in," I called in what I hoped was a professional but cheery manner. I bit back my anxiety and stood up as they were led into the room. "Thank you Jessica," I said with a smile. She grinned back at me, obviously pleased to gain my favour. She gave me a quick thumbs up, and then backed out of the room.

The three men looked to be in about their fifties, with pale waxen skin and sunken eyes. Yet those same eyes were sharp and calculating and regarded me with a judging stare that they didn't break even as I shook their hands and greeted them.

"Good morning. I'm Edward A. Cullen, the boss of this business," I said brightly, offering them my hand.

The first man, who had midnight black hair which hung limply down his back like a rat's tail, took my hand. His touch was cold, his skin clammy. Yet he held himself with surprising energy, and when he spoke, his voice was strong, "Aro."

Is that even a name? I wondered.

Aro was the only one that was smiling— on his face was a wide, ecstatic smile. It unnerved me. The other two, one with rich black hair and the same papery skin as Aro, and the other with hair was white as snow and a look of extreme distaste on his face, took my hand too.

"Caius," growled the whitehead. His eyes were dark, in strange contrast to his snowy hair.

Who stole his cookie? I thought, wondering why he was so disgustingly grumpy.

"Marcus," said the other one plainly. His voice was thin and expressionless.

"Welcome," I said, "Please take a seat."

Aro sat down with a thump and leant forward towards me in interest. He was evidently in high spirits. Marcus ghosted to his seat and looked across my desk at me with a carefully guarded expression. Caius, however, regarded the seat with a scowl on his face. It surprised me when Aro grabbed Caius' arm and pulled him down into the seat, with a sharp look in his direction.

"So... down to business," Aro said.

"Yes," I said, non-commitedly. They hadn't told me much about what they wanted to talk about. I had no idea, except that if the 'interview' went right, then I could be millions of dollars richer in just a few minutes. As long as I managed to satisfy them.

It turned out they had hundreds of gruelling questions to ask me— ranging from how much I earned in profit in my medico-legal company each month, to what my view was regarding the minimum wage. After a couple of minutes I began to feel hot and my crisp shirt began to feel scratchy and uncomfortable. I felt like a withered plant under their calculating gaze. Caius was the worst— he only ever spoke to criticize me or discount my opinion. Marcus didn't speak at all— and yet his fixed stares were almost as bad as Caius' insults. And Aro's probing questions made me feel like a fish being gutted under a bright light.

How much longer of this do I have to take?

I was becoming slightly light-headed. The edges of the room took on a fuzzy nature. The interview didn't seem to be going too well— if it came to a group decision, I betted that Marcus and Caius would both vote against investing in my business. Aro was the only one that felt like on some level he approved. He seemed to enjoy prosperity and when he saw it in me and my business, he was swayed at once.

I ran my hand through my hair as I answered yet another of their long-winded sharp questions. I realized I hadn't eaten enough this morning because I was feeling dizzy. Or was it just them, sitting there, all rich and old and moody, that made me feel ill?

The interview was certainly going badly. I was beginning to give them short answers, just so they would go away, and Caius was taking this as bait to show me up. Like a shark sensing weakness, Marcus began to attack. And when he did speak, it was authoritative and seemed to sway Aro.

Dammit, I thought. A haze of black was beginning to sink over my vision. Dammit...

"Can I borrow a pan?" I heard Aro say.

"A... pan?" I asked, my eyebrows knotting together in confusion. Was this dizziness affecting my hearing, too?

"I said a pen," I heard Aro repeat, laughing. When I didn't join in, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Uhh, yeah sure, a pen..."

I opened my top drawer and shuffled a load of papers aside to find my fountain pen. I couldn't have this rich man use just a regular biro, oh no... and my hand got stuck in something lacy and net-ish. Like a fish in a fisherman's net... I looked down in confusion. I saw a photo and also a pair of underwear, which my hand had gotten stuck in. The photo was of a brunette in only her underwear— which matched that which my hand was now stuck in. Scrawled on the photo in red lipstick was, 'I'll be in my office all day...'

My thoughts returned to the note left on my desk earlier— I left something for you in your desk drawer— and then I fell sideways off my chair, my hand still caught in the underwear, and fainted.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

**I'm feeling rather deprived of reviews because not many people reviewed to my new story, "Rescue From The Darkest Night". Now I'm not the sort of mean person who will blackmail you into reading it... but I would really love it if you did. At least give it a chance... please? –does pouty Alice face— It would make your writer extremely happy... **

**And a reminder: you wont be sad you clicked on Beatless-Hearts co-story. Go for it!**

**Ohh, I almost forgot: review this chapter! –innocent smile—**

**I love you guys. I wont wait so long to update next time, I promise. **

**CullenLove x**


	21. Heels And Stockings

Eight pages, this

Eight pages, this! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

ATTENTION: This chapter is very dirty ;) You have been warned!

E&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE

**EPOV:**

The first thing I heard was a loud snickering, which slowly turned into full blown raucous laughter. Then I heard a woman's voice, sweet and tender but high with anxiety. I opened my bleary eyes to get an eyeful of a pair of beautiful, creamy white delicious breasts. And then my eyes slowly travelled upwards and I could see her face, turned down into a worried frown, and her lovely brown hair that matched her deep chocolate eyes.

"Edward, are you alright?" she asked me. Her hands hovered over my body, not sure where to touch.

"Bella?" I mumbled, my voice low.

She nodded at me, smiling weakly.

I looked up and around myself, and was surprised to see Aro, Caius and Marcus in states of immobility around the room— Aro was leaning against my desk for support, Caius snickering by the door, and Marcus in fits of loud laughter on his chair, though he looked like he would topple off it at any second. Was I still dreaming? Marcus, Aro and Caius laughing?

"What's going on?" I murmured to Bella, looking back at her.

And that was when I noticed the deep red blush that painted her cheeks. I tried to lift my hand to caress her face, but found it still obstructed by lacy panties. I tried to flick them off, but they wouldn't come away. Aro screamed with laughter again. With a little frown on my face and a pout on my lips, Bella helped me get the offending underwear off my hand, all the while blushing furiously.

"Sorry, Edward," she mumbled quickly, worriedly, "I didn't mean to... interrupt your meeting... it's just that I came to peek through the door to see how you were doing... and then I saw you on the floor and I couldn't help but run in..."

"G-gave us... q-quite a shock," Aro spoke, trying to make words through his mirth. His grin couldn't have gotten any wider.

"Why?" I mumbled. What had she done when she'd come in?

"Why did she shock us?" Caius said, trembling, "She came in screaming your name and yelling that those were her panties..." –more laughter— "And well, look at what she's wearing..."

I looked back at Bella with a frown. And then my eyes widened in shock. Yes, look at what she was wearing!

Those breasts that had been deliciously close to my face earlier were nestled in a black lacy bra, which I could just see through her tight, fitted blouse. Her hair was tumbling around her shoulders, two portions laid down over her front— that would cover her nipples if she was naked... I found myself thinking. Her grey plaid skirt looked more like a schoolgirl's and her enticingly pale long legs were wrapped in grey lace knee-highs that made her legs look a mile long. My mouth went dry. And she was wearing strappy killer heels. I realized it was her that I had seen going past my window earlier. And then I groaned and laid my head back on the floor when I realized what position she was in on top of me.

She had obviously been worried, and thrown herself down on me, because now she was straddling me, leaning over me, her hair tickling my chest... Her eyes were begging me to be okay and to forgive her for the panties stunt.

I noticed the photograph that had also been in my drawer was now folded and tucked in between her cleavage... And then I realized that I was staring, and looked down. But my view was then obstructed by her on top of me, and her crotch was an even worse place to stare at. My mouth began to water. I shifted uncomfortably underneath her.

Aro couldn't seem to shut his mouth and be quiet— he was just about choking with satisfaction at my apparent 'situation'. He understood my problem, being a man, but Bella apparently did not, for she leaned even further over me, grinding into me in the process. My mouth fell open and I think my eyes rolled back into my head a little bit.

"Edward? Edward!" she said, noticing my eyes going funny, "Are you going to faint again? Shall I call Carlisle?"

She shifted on my lap again, and I had to fight back a little moan. "N-no," I stuttered, "I'm... fine. I'm okay. I'm good."

I willed my little 'problem' to go away and cursed my pants for being so restricting it was beginning to hurt.

Bella put her hand on my forehead, to feel my temperature, and her chest ended up in my face. If I was going to go through any more of this, I was going to break out into a sweat. I could feel her skin a mere inch away from mine and longed to stick my tongue out and taste her. But not while the three billionaire buffoons were in the room, at least. Their amusement with the situation didn't stretch to me. I just felt horribly, deliciously trapped here under Bella's body...

"No, you feel quite... hot," Bella determined, and when she leaned back into her position straddling my crotch, her mouth opened with a little 'oh!'.

So, she had noticed finally? I felt my cheeks heat up as the laughter started again.

"Um, Edward... sorry," she said, lifting herself off me. Shit, now she's embarrassed, I thought.

"I think we'll leave you here, Mr. Cullen," I heard Aro say, and looked up at him. He winked at me. "...Enjoy yourself."

He turned towards the door, and the other the two followed him, still snickering. Aro left, then Caius... and Marcus was at the door when he turned to me.

"Expect a call from us sometime soon, Edward. I think, from what I've seen here, that I very much like your way of... going about your... business." He flashed me a grin, suddenly looking much younger. I saw him eye Bella appreciatively and wink at her like an old perverted grandfather before he left the room.

As soon as the door clicked closed, I laid my head back and closed my eyes. A low groan fell from my lips. I lifted my hands to run them through my hair.

"I'm... so sorry Edward," I heard Bella stutter, looking frightened. She obviously thought she had almost blown my interview, but from what I saw, she had been just about the only reason I had been able to live through it and gain their approval.

I opened my eyes and sought her out, perched on Aro's recently vacated chair. She was biting down on her full, red lipsticked bottom lip, and I fought back another groan of frustration. She looked unbelievably, indescribably sexy in those clothes.

"Bella, that's insane," I said, reaching my arms out for her. She didn't come at first. "I think you probably saved me."

Her eyebrow was raised now. She didn't believe me.

"It was going very badly, before... I, um, went unconscious," I said. She blushed again, and it was so alluring. "I think you were the one who turned it around. They thought you were brilliant, and, eh... very, caring."

"Really, Edward?" she said, the ghost of a hopeful smile on her face.

I beckoned for her to come into my arms, and she did so, "Certainly."

Her grin then made my heart stutter. I wondered if she knew the effect she had on me. On all of me, I thought, as I realized my erection hadn't gone away at all in the last few minutes. If anything, it had gotten worse. It throbbed painfully against my trousers.

"So..." I choked out, "Does the fact that I have your panties right here," (I lifted them up to dangle in front of her face), "Mean that under that sexy skirt, you're wearing absolutely nothing?"

Bella blushed again, and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked with a grin. I sat up, Bella encased in my arms.

"I said," she began, "Yes."

Oh Christ, I was done for.

"I wish I'd had time to appreciate your gift for longer," I whispered in her ear. I was rewarded by a shiver down her spine and goosebumps breaking out on her neck. I lowered my lips to her neck and placed a hot open-mouthed kiss on her skin. She tasted delicious, even better than she smelt. I flicked my tongue out and ran it in a line to end behind her ear. And when she her heartbeat began to accelerate with anticipation, I let her wait a little longer before taking her earlobe into my mouth and sucking gently. At the same time, my hand travelled down her front and slipped under her blouse, fanning out across her hot stomach. Her head tilted sideways to give me better access, and I continued my assault on her skin— placing kisses on her neck, running my teeth over her ear, sucking on the hollow of her throat... and when her pants began to come quicker and quicker, I began to unbutton her blouse, my fingers deft and quick. I pulled it off her shoulders in one movement, and then with a soft sigh of appreciation, my lips descended on her again.

After a while she couldn't take it anymore, she begged me to kiss her, to let her turn around, but my hands were a gentle cage around her and kept her in this position. I liked this position. I liked giving her pleasure. And the fact that her peach of an ass is pressed back against my erection, and every time she breaths she rocks against it, the less gentlemanly part of my mind reminded me.

I swept her hair behind her shoulder and out of my way as I slowly pushed down the straps of her bra with my tongue. I licked the soft flesh that had been exposed, revelling in its softness. My hand came up from her stomach to cup her full right breast in my palm, and my thumb brushed over her nipple through the thin lace of the bra. We both gasped at the same time as it instantly hardened. She whispered my name, her voice unusually throaty.

She wanted me to hurry, but I wanted to draw this out for as long as I could. I wanted her to beg, to call my name as she came, trembling in my arms. I wanted to do that to her.

She tried to turn around again, but I didn't let her, instead pacifying her by unclipping her bra and letting it drop to the floor beside where we sat. She stiffened as the cold air made her breasts pert and her nipples turn into stiff peaks. Goosebumps covered every inch of her skin, and when my hand went to her left breast and my lips to her right, she moaned at the contact and leaned into my embrace.

I started off with my hands massaging her breast gently, and my tongue darting at intervals out to taste her, but before long my massage had become deep and my tongue was now sucking gently on the flesh of her nipple. It tasted so good. I loved the feeling of being buried in her. I was sure that if she was facing me I could have done this much better, but I didn't want to move just yet. Bella began to rock backwards, pressing into my erection, and she elicited a deep pant from me. She was obviously trying to speed me up. Well, it was working. My breath soon accelerated to match hers.

"Shit, oh, shit," I whispered into her hair as her ass wiggled against me. "Slow... christ... down... oh, fuck... Bell-uh!"

"Edward, I want you now," she pleaded.

"Patience," I managed to pant.

She growled in impatience and stopped her luscious torture on my swollen groin. I gasped in relief but also in loss. If she had continued like that for even a second longer, I would have snapped and fucked her hard against the floor. That was not how I wanted it to go.

My hand travelled down to the top of her little plaid miniskirt, and I whispered, "Who dressed you?", thinking to be looking so fucking sexy, she must have planned this.

"Alice and Rose helped," Bella murmured.

My hand skipped past the skirt and down onto her legs as I suckled on her neck. And then it travelled upwards, darting under her skirt. A gasp of surprise echoed from her lips as my finger brushed against her swollen nub. She wasn't wearing any panties, and her feverish skin was hot and so wet with desire.

My already stiff member seemed to swell even more and press into her backside as she arched back against me. My finger traced her opening slowly and my fingertip came away wet with her juices. I raised it to my lips, sucking on it gently as she stared up at me, wide eyed. I replaced my finger back where it had been and rubbed gently at her skin, my finger sliding across her flesh. Her moans went straight to my cock.

I rolled her clitoris gently between my fingers, and she cried out in the shock of feeling that must have come from it.

With my other hand, I slipped a finger inside her wet opening and ran it up through her flesh, deep inside her. She was now panting, quicker and quicker.

"Oh... yes," she mumbled as her body trembled.

I pulled my finger out slowly; until only my fingertip was inside her, and then pressing against her walls, slid it back in again. She threw her head back and begged for me to be faster. I obliged her by sliding another finger inside her tight wetness, and rubbing it against her. Still, my other hand circled her clit and rolled it between my fingers. I added a third finger as her juices began to flood my hand, and pumping them quickly inside her, I suddenly spread my fingers out and curled them into the flesh of her walls.

"Ah, shit, EDWARD!" She wailed, "Do that again..."

Not being one to deny her, I curled my fingers again, hitting a spot deep inside her and pressing on it. My fingers began to roughly massage that spot and in seconds she was screaming. I had to cover her mouth with one hand to muffle her cries as the other arched inside her. Ahh, she was so wet! I didn't think I'd be able to hold out much longer.

And then she was bucking against me, her hips rising to meet my hand, and her walls began to clench tightly against my fingers in spasm. Her scream was blocked by my hand but still I felt its vibrations through my chest. And her ass arched up and backwards against my member, and the pressure of it had waves of heat spreading through me. If she didn't stop doing that, I was going to come before I was even inside of her.

She finally relaxed back against me, still wearing that tiny skirt and the knee-highs and heels.

"That was the... single... fucking greatest orgasm I've ever had," she panted. "Fucking hell, Edward!"

And then suddenly she jumped up, surprising me, and tore off her skirt. She left on the lacy knee-highs and heels and seeing her in just these made my mouth water. Then she dove back down to the ground, facing me now, and tore off my shirt. All the blood that wasn't already in my groin rushed there as she straddled me, and stroked me through the fabric of my pants. I moaned against her hand, burying my face in her hair.

Christ, how I wanted her.

I felt her fumbling fingers on my button and then she had to get up to pull my pants down and off my legs. And when she settled back onto my lap again, she was now only separated by the thin layer of my boxers, and I could feel the heat of her centre just above my cock. Suddenly, I wanted her to go even faster as she drew down my boxers.

Her eyes widened when she saw my thick, long member stretched towards her as if it was trying to break free of my body and reach her.

"Jesus, you're so hard, Edward," she whispered.

Hearing her say that just made me harder, and when she tentatively touched a finger to my head and traced it back down my shaft I felt a drop of pre-cum spill from my tip. I gasped in surprise as she leant her head down to lick it away. My hips bucked towards her, my body on fire. I wondered how much longer I could last before I pounced and ravaged her. I felt her lips again on my head, and her tongue dart out again to circle it. And then her my member slipped deeper into her mouth, and her little wet tongue was swirling around me, and her hands had come up to massage my balls and stroke what wouldn't fit in her mouth. I threw my head back as waves of ecstasy shot through me. If this was just what it felt like to have her mouth around me, what would it be like when she actually sucked? Or, how about when I was actually coming? How could it get any better than this?

But, oh, it did. She began to raise and lower her head, sucking deeply and sensuously as my member slid in and out of her mouth. I couldn't help but groan as she did this.

"Crap, Bella... I feel, uh... like I should... stop you," I mumbled.

She released me from her mouth with a little pop. I fought my eyes as they tried to roll back into my head.

"Why?" she whispered. She face looked worried, like she thought she had done something wrong.

"Because..." I panted, "If you go on much longer... I'm going to explode... and I want to be inside you when that happens."

"Oh, Edward," she said, her eyelids drooping and her pupils massive. But she didn't look tired— oh no. "Yes."

I took this as my cue to roll her over and underneath me, and supported myself over her heaving body. Her hips raised and I could feel the tip of my erection sink into her wet flesh. She bit down on her lip again.

"Shh," I whispered as I lowered myself into her, pushing in slowly as to not hurt her. She was so tight, and I was so big. I didn't want to turn this pleasure into pain.

But it didn't look like I had, because when I had finally sunk into her to the hilt she was moaning.

"Oh, Edward, you feel so good!" she whispered. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I could feel her heels dig into my backside as she urged me to continue. This was incredibly erotic to me. I had been dreaming about Bella naked underneath me in just her heels and stockings since I had woken up underneath her.

I fit inside her perfectly— we both could feel that. And when I began to pull slowly back out of her, and then slide firmly back in, the jolts of pleasure that raced through us surprised us both. There was little friction between us, as she was so wet and so accommodating, but the pleasure we both felt was intense. Especially when I hit the right spot inside her and she tightened a little more around me. Soon my slow thrusts began to frustrate her, and she dug her heels into my backside again, pushing me deeper inside of her than ever before.

"Ohh!" she moaned. "Edward, faster!"

So I pulled out of her and sank myself back in at a quicker pace, pressing each time a little harder into that spot inside her. Soon she was panting and her back was arching. I could feel her slowly tightening even more around me, and the friction began to grow as my hard member pushed and thrusted against her slick skin. Our skin was slapping against each other and creating a rhythm which I slowly quickened until each thrust almost joined with the next, and fireworks of fire began to fuel the tightening in my lower stomach... and Bella was always fanning the fire higher, sending the heat through my body in waves... and as she tensed up and shouted my name again and again, I thrusted madly until I could feel myself falling over the edge too, the pleasure too much— starbursts shooting behind my clenched shut eyes, and I grabbed onto what I could reach— her head— and kissed her passionately and fiercely as my thrusting slowed and our throbbing bodies sank against each other as we rode the last pulsing waves of the strongest orgasm I had ever had.

E&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&B

Was that hot? ;)  
Did I get your knickers in a twist?

Any dudes reading this? (Just out of interest)?

CullenLove xx


	22. Tease

Sorry this took a while to write

Sorry this took a while to write. I hope you like it anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

E&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&B&E&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&B&E&BE&BE&BE&BE&

**Bella's POV**

Edward stirred beside me and blew his hot breath across my neck. I giggled, shivered, and reached for my blouse. Edward pouted as I put it on again and I couldn't help but bursting into laughter.

"Can I have my panties back?" I asked innocently with wide eyes.

A smile stretched across Edward's face, and he shook his head.

"Aww, please?" I begged.

He shook his head again.

I stood there, deliberating for a second, before darting forward and snatching Edward's boxers from the floor.

"Then I'm keeping these," I informed him. I yanked on my skirt, still wearing my stockings and heels, as Edward had wanted me to keep them on before. I smiled at this. I was glad he had so apparently enjoyed my little "welcome back to the office" gift.

Edward hadn't moved. I looked back at his naked body with a raised eyebrow. He stared with doe eyes and the grin grew.

Crap, what's he planning? I thought.

Suddenly, he sprang up off the floor, and dived at me. I jumped out of the way with a squeal, darting out of his hands. He sprinted after me, trying to get back his boxers, but I dodged him each time, feeling his hands brush the back of my blouse or my arm, him getting nearer each time...

And then he was abruptly in front of me, having feinted a lunge, and he jumped forward and grabbed me by the arms. I shrieked loudly, laughing all the while. He reached forward, about to grab his boxers, when...

**KNOCK, KNOCK!**

Our eyes shot to the door, where someone was obviously behind and waiting for admittance.

Edward acted straight away, yanking on his shirt and blazer.

"Behind the desk!" he hissed, still grinning with amusement.

I tossed him his boxers and he pulled them violently up before searching for his pants.

**KNOCK, KNOCK!**

I hid under the wooden desk and thanked God it wasn't an open desk. There was a small space for your feet, and I hid there.

"Where are my pants?!" Edward whispered urgently.

I was about to get up and look when a voice called through the door.

"Mr. Cullen?" It was Angela. "Edward, are you in there?"

"Edward, just sit down and pretend you're wearing pants! She wont be able to see your legs if she sits down in front of the desk!"

I heard him curse loudly before he sat down, and his bare legs were crushed into the same space that I was in.

"Ow," I mumbled.

"Sshh," he whispered. He tried to force his legs out of my face but there wasn't much space.

"Edward?" Angela asked again.

I felt him take a deep breath before he called, "Come in!"

I stared at the legs that filled my vision as I heard the door open and Angela come in. Edward had little fair hairs on his legs. I stuck a finger out and traced one of them, and felt him jump.

"C-come and sit down," he said to his secretary.

"How was the interview?" sweet little Angela asked.

I looked sideways and noticed Edward's pants draped over a chair in the corner of the room, partially hidden by a filing cabinet. I hoped Angela hadn't suddenly got laser correction or turned suddenly observant, because they were in plain view.

I sniggered as I heard him answer abruptly that the interview had gone fine, obviously hoping to get her out of the room quickly.

"Any more details than that?" Angela asked, and I could hear the smile in her voice. Yet I was preoccupied with Edward's legs.

I couldn't help but reach out and touch the hard muscle of his thighs, running my hands from his knees upwards. His legs were toned and golden brown with tan. I sighed against his skin— he was so beautiful.

I heard him freeze and break off from his sentence, and then Angela enquire as to whether he was okay.

"I heard you fainted," she said in a worried tone.

"Um," Edward said, "Yeah."

I giggled and he kicked me under the desk.

"Oof," I mumbled as his leg got me in the side. I grabbed his foot before he could put it back, laughing silently. He tried to yank it back out of my hands, but I held it steady and ran my finger lightly over the sole of his foot. He twitched, and banged his leg against the roof of the desk trying to jerk it out of my hands. So, he was ticklish. 

"What was that?" Angela asked.

"Um... building works," he answered quickly. "They're drilling outside."

"Oh," I heard Angela answer. "Right."

"So, did you want something?" Edward asked.

Deciding to mess him up even more, I put a hand on either side of his right thigh, holding it in place, and pressed a kiss onto the skin. I ran my lips upwards until I reached the valley between his legs and then breathed warm air onto his crotch.

He froze. His hand snaked under the desk and tried to push my head away, but I murmured under my breath, "I'll scream," warningly. He must have heard because he gave up with a sigh.

"I think they're going to invest," Edward was explaining to Angela, "They told me they would ring back. They seemed impressed with the way we handled the greatly controversial case in court for Celia Fernandez—"

I could tell he was just rambling to try and get his mind away from me, and so I pressed my lips to the front of his boxers, and ran the flat of my tongue over the material. I felt his legs quiver a bit and his breathing stutter. My hands ran up his muscled legs from his ankles to his knees, and then upwards until they reached the elastic band of his boxers. I dipped my hands underneath the fabric and stroked his hardening member gently.

His words were broken by a soft moan. He tried to cover it up with an embarrassed cough and I nearly bit my tongue off trying to stop myself from laughing. And then a lightbulb pinged on in my mind and I had to physically shove my fist into my mouth not to laugh. I still had the squirty cream I had stolen off him this morning!

Breaking out in manic laughter in my head, I dug into my pocket and pulled out the little can. I popped the top as quietly as I could, and then dragged down Edward's boxers. He tried to stop me by forcing his legs together, but I pried them open. He gave up as I pulled them off his feet and dropped them to the floor.

Grinning, I leant forward and placed the can just a few centimetres away from his now stiff member. I placed my finger on the trigger, and pressed suddenly—

—With a loud hissing squirt, cream shot out onto him. He literally jumped off his seat, and let out a little cry of surprise.

"Bella!" I heard him growl in frustration.

Oh dear, I sniggered internally; He's going to be angry later...

"What was that noise?" Angela asked.

Edward hurried to explain, while I leaned forwards, and guided his creamy cock into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around and sucked the cream off him, making my tongue linger in the places I knew would make him crazy.

**"Huuuuh!"** I heard him growl in a loud exhale of tortured frustration and pleasure.

"Are you feeling alright?" Angela asked, "You did faint. Maybe you should take the rest of the day off work, go and see Doctor Cullen..."

"Yeah," Edward said hoarsely, "That's a great idea. I think I'll do that."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow, Edward," Angela said.

Edward's whole body relaxed as Angela left the room. Well, almost all of it. His raging erection was still apparently present. As soon as she had disappeared down the corridor, he pulled his chair back and helped me out the foot well in the desk.

"What did you think you were doing?" He said, not sounding angry, but throatily relieved that he hadn't exposed us. I could also sense the raw arousal in his tone and couldn't help but feel slightly smug.

"Sorry, Boss," I chimed innocently. He stood perplexed, bottom half naked, as I walked towards the door. I looked back, winked, and stepped out— leaving him standing with wide eyes as I clicked down the corridor in my heels.

**Edward's POV**

Deciding to heed Angela's advice even though I knew I wasn't really ill, I left the office for the hospital. One quick text to Bella to tell her where I was, and I was on the highway.

I had suddenly remembered, at the mention of Doctor Cullen, that my timetable for this evening was perilously overbooked. I had promised both to attend an appointment at the hospital to have my stitches removed and simultaneously pick up my mother from the airport after her flight from Chicago. I had tried to ring her three times today, but she hadn't picked up. It was only then, after wasting money leaving her voicemail messages, that I realized mobiles weren't allowed to be switched on during flights.

Wondering again how the hell it would all work out, I tried to calm my pulsing member by not thinking about Bella. I couldn't walk into the hospital to an appointment with my male doctor with an erection!

I tried to think of disgusting things— worms, grannies, nuns... but by about the third image I was distracted and a stray thought of Bella slipped into my head... and I had to start over with the calming process.

I should have just followed her to her office and have her fuck me there. 

And then I felt disgusted with myself for thinking that. Bella deserved more respect. But I couldn't help how hard it made me when she wore those heels or licked her lips or just did something innocent like looking up through her eyelashes at me... and I was powerless to stop my body's natural reaction.

I arrived at the hospital in a weak mental state. I needed Bella here to help dispel this frustration. My balls were beginning to ache.

I leaped out the car, locked it, and loped towards the front entrance of the hospital.

I was just wondering whether my differential diagnosis would consist of suggestions like "Explode-A-Ball Syndrome" and "Frustrated-Groin-A-Phobia" when the receptionist welcomed me. I looked up and was shocked to realize that if I squinted my eyes she looked kind of like Bella. She was nowhere near as pretty, but her likeness to Bella was enough to make me hard again where I had managed to calm down a little. I groaned as I stated my name and the time of my appointment.

"Please wait in the waiting room. You came a little early, sir," she giggled, "You have about an hour to wait."

"Fuck," I whispered to myself as I smiled weakly at her and made my way to the place she was indicating. I was in the empty waiting room for all of ten minutes before I noticed the crumpled Nuts magazine under the chair next to me. I picked it up with confusion and it fell open to the centrefold— exposing a naked girl wrapped around a stripper post that was conveniently covering only her nipples— and sighed with irritation. It was like the whole world was out to get me hard.

My phone buzzed suddenly, vibrating very close to my crotch. With a jump I yanked it out my pocket and flipped it open.

You went to the hospital? Are you feeling well? Was it something Nurse Bella couldn't fix?

;) B x

I pressed the palms of my hands into my eyes until I could see stars, before typing a reply.

I had an appointment with Dr. Cullen. Unless you somehow got a medical degree I doubt you could take stitches out without breaking my skull, with your clumsiness. 

E x

As soon as I had sent it I felt guilty and wrote another text.

Sorry. I'm just grouchy because I wish you were here. And the fact that I promised my mother to pick her up in an hour, exactly at the time I am supposed to be in my appointment. 

E

The reply came within seconds.

I suppose it was my fault for teasing you. I can't get to the hospital, but regarding the other issue— at least I can help with that. 

I'll pick your mother up and meet you back at your apartment later. 

B

My chest immediately felt a pound lighter.

You would? Jesus Christ, I knew there was a reason I loved you ;)

E x

I love you too. Good luck.

B x

I leant back in my chair and closed my eyes, feeling the anxiety leak out through the soles of my feet and disappear. I was left feeling weary, my erection finally softened... and before I could feel thankful for this, I had drifted off to sleep.

E&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&B&E&BE&BE&BE&BE&BE&B&E&BE&BE&BE&BE&

Review?


	23. Dinner Guests

I am so, so sorry for the long wait. I feel terrible. Thank you so much for all your reviews and reminders to update, they kicked my ass into gear. And thanks most of all to Lucy, (one of the BritishBitches, lol), who finally made me update. This chapter is dedicated to you and her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 - - - - - - - - - - - -

**EPOV**

Bella was sitting on my desk in the office wearing a beautiful set of lacy black lingerie. She had a pair of soft pink bunny ears on and a little cotton white tail. And she was sitting in the most teasing position— her arms braced against the desk behind her, so her breasts jutted out towards me... her legs crossed enticingly over the little scrap of black lace...

She opened her pink lips (that matched exactly the shade of the bunny ears) and her little tongue flicked out to moisten them.

"Come to bunny," she purred. She cocked her hand and gestured for me to join her at the desk.

When I didn't respond— (Most frustratingly, I couldn't move or speak, in this dream)— she opened her mouth again, and whispered...

"Sir."

My forehead creased. Why was she saying sir? She normally called me Boss. A certain part of me loved that nickname.

"Sir." She said it again.

I fought against my mouth and was slowly able to move it, though my voice was rough and gravelly.

"What?" My voice was sulky.

"Excuse me, sir. Sir!"

And then something confusing— (for I can't feel in dreams)— I felt a hand on my arm. And it was shaking me.

"SIR!"

My eyes flew open with a start. Real life hit me with a mocking jab.

"Sir, Dr. Cullen is ready for you now."

Ahh. It was a nurse. I cursed her for interrupting my nice dream as I stood up and apologised.

"He's in Exam Room Four. Just go right in, hon."

Ah, well, at least it wasn't a young nurse I'd have to fend off with a stick, or so Emmett used to say.

When I opened the door, Dr. Cullen was sitting on a chair, fully scrubbed up, with my file. He must have just been in surgery, because he looked slightly smug, as if he had just saved someone's life.

"Ah, Edward," he said warmly as I came in, "Please sit down." I could detect a slight trace of his English accent in his voice, never lost throughout the decades he had now lived in America as a doctor.

I took the only available option— the chair bed reserved for patients. I perched on the edge of it, not liking the way it made me feel like Frankenstein about to be operated on.

"Have you been having any problems since the operation, Edward? Any headaches, pain in the temples, nausea or dizziness?"

I thought of when I had fainted in the office and deliberated whether to tell him or not. It was embarrassing, but I thought he should know.

"I, um, passed out. But apart from that I'm absolutely fine."

He pounced like a hunting cat on that piece of information, looking worried. "You fainted! What happened?"

"I don't know. I was in the middle of an interview, and I started feeling ill. And the next thing I knew I was on the floor."

"When was this?"

"This morning."

Carlisle frowned, and noted something down in my file. He looked up at me after a second, a deliberating look in his eyes. "Can I take a look?"

"Sure," I replied.

Carlisle stood up and came to stand beside my chair. "If you'll just lie back for me, Edward, and relax."

I took a deep breath and fell back onto the horizontal chair, staring up at the ceiling. I felt gentle fingers in my hair and pressing softly on my temple. Surprisingly, I didn't feel any tenderness, and was glad.

"Does this hurt at all?" he asked as he probed my skull with his skilled fingers.

"No," I replied.

"Good," he said, "Your stitches are ready to come out. Its surprisingly well healed."

"Thanks," I answered, "Will you do it now?"

"Yes. Normally I just leave stitches to fall out, but I used a different type of material for your stitches so they would hold, and I need to remove them myself. If you would just hold still for a couple of minutes."

I felt a slight pulling on my scalp, but there was no pain. After a few minutes in silence, the doctor spoke up.

"So how is it going between you and Bella?"

It was a few long seconds before I answered, because I couldn't find an adjective good enough for how it was going right now. "Out of this world," I ended up with, even though I knew it was a terrible cliché. Just at the mention of her, a smile was stretching across my face.

"Esme was asking about you yesterday," Carlisle said in between pulling softly on the skin of my scalp to remove another stitch. "She wanted to see you."

"Perhaps you would like to come over for dinner...?" I suggested. Having Carlisle and Esme over to celebrate my recovery and engagement sounded like a good plan.

"That would be nice," Carlisle said simply but truthfully, "And Esme would be enchanted with your house, I'm sure. The doctors who picked you up in the ambulance were very impressed. Esme loves to do interior designing, you know."

"I didn't know. Well, I'm sure we'd have a lot to talk about, because I've designed most of the décor in my house."

"There," Carlisle said a minute later, "You're done."

"Thank you very much," I replied, sitting up and touching my scalp gently. It felt almost back to normal, except for a small uneven patch of skin where the wound was healing. "So when are you and Esme free? How about Friday?"

"I'm sorry, Edward, I have a hospital board meeting that night."

"Okay, then what about tomorrow?"

"Esme has pottery class."

"Then how about tonight?"

Carlisle thought for a moment, and then agreed that tonight was fine. "When shall we come over?"

"My mother is going to be there too, and Bella and I are cooking dinner for her. So, about six?"

"Perfect."

"Okay, see you then," I said, heading towards the door, "And thanks again for everything."

"See you later, Edward."

I walked across the car park in much better spirits than I had been coming the other way. Bella would probably be at home now, with my mother. I was really looking forward to seeing her, because I hadn't seen her for about a year. We'd called frequently, but she had been stuck looking after an elderly relative in Chicago and couldn't come and visit me. I felt guilty that I was glad the relative had died, because it meant I could see my mother.

My phone rang just as I was pulling into the drive, and it was Bella.

"Where are you?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Just parking the car, love," I replied. "It took longer than I expected, but I'm fine."

"See you in a minute, Edward," Bella replied, "I love you."

I clicked my phone shut and slipped it back into my pocket as I walked up the drive. The lights in the house were all on, and I could see the silhouette of someone behind the curtains. I knocked only once on the door, and it was opened in about two seconds. A mass of wavy bronze hair and a small figure dived at me and engulfed me in a hug, with a squeal. Bella came out of the kitchen and smiled at me from the other end of the hallway.

"Hello, mother," I said dryly, while hugging her back just as tightly.

She leaned up and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and whispered in my ear— "Are you in love with this girl?"

I nodded once, and showed just how much by staring at Bella and giving her a large grin. I looked back at my mother about a second later, remembering I had asked her to bring the ring from Chicago.

"Do you have the ring?" I murmured to her.

She nodded once in return, and smiled warmly. "I'm so glad to see you, Edward."

"You too."

Bella led me into the dining room where she had poured my mother a glass of wine and given her a bowl of salmon-topped crackers.

"Say, Edward... do you think I could borrow the phone?" my mother asked. "Its just I forgot to ring the milkman to tell him I didn't want any milk while I was away."

"Of course," I replied, "There's one in the kitchen."

My mother smiled at me before disappearing through the door. As soon as she was gone, I pulled Bella against my chest and wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing a soft kiss onto her lips. "Missed you," I murmured into her hair.

Her hands came up to fist in my hair, her reaction not what I had expected. Her lips ate at mine hungrily, as she grasped at my hair and pulled me closer against her small body.

"I was so worried," she whispered against my lips, her breath deliciously hot against my skin. "That Carlisle was going to say something was wrong with you, and it would be my fault because it was me who caused your injury in the first place."

"I'm fine, Bella, love," I reassured her, stroking her mahogany hair as it travelled from her shoulders down to the back of her slender waist. I curled my hand into the small of her back and arched her against my body. She gasped and then moaned in pleasure as my tongue attacked her mouth. I'm sure she could feel the growing hardness of me against the apex of her legs. "Perfectly functional," I murmured.

A small breathless giggle escaped her at my words. One of my hands snaked up her shirt and caressed her stomach, rising high enough to brush the lacy underside of her breast.

"Not while your mother's here," Bella said in a low, breathy tone, and I could tell she hated to say those words. Hated to refuse. My lips travelled to suckle on her neck, my hands now dropping to her jean-clad legs and massaging circles onto her hip. "No, no, no..." she moaned, quickly loosing coherency. I could hear my mother talking in the other room, babbling on, and knew she wouldn't be finished for another half hour.

"Just quickly," I promised.

"Have... to... cook dinner," Bella choked out.

"We'll get take-out, Bella," I moaned out, this time running my tongue around the hollow of her ear and sucking on her earlobe. She moaned breathlessly, arching herself into my body so that my groin throbbed in need. My body shifted against hers, my hands cupping her ass and encouraging her so that she wrapped her legs around my waist. "Bella, please..." I whispered, begging against her hot skin. "I need you."

"Wait until later," Bella said weakly, and I could tell this was a feeble argument. She was cracking.

"Now," I pleaded, my hands pressing her into my arousal. She whimpered once at the feel of me so strong and close to her aching wetness.

"Maybe just quickly," she groaned, her hands pulling my lips against her soft ones with just as much urgency as I kissed her back.

Yes, I won. I thought as I carried her towards my bedroom. Dinner can wait...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 - - - - - - - - - - - -

I will post quicker this time, I swear.

I am really, really sorry how long you guys had to wait.

I hope you liked this chapter anyway. I will start writing the next one straight away.

CullenLove x


	24. Ordering Takeout The Panty Snatcher

**Thanks for waiting, I've just had a panic period of exams but they are all over now! (At least for another three months!) Thanks for sticking with me, you guys rock. And kudos in particular to k-patttttttttttttttz, who reviewed and got me going on this chapter! If I'm being a scroungy bitch with updating, reviews like hers will kick me into action!**

**Lemon warning!**

**O o o oo o **

**EPOV**

As soon as we were in the room and the door was locked, Bella pounced on me. Her hands fisted in my hair as she pressed her body flush against me, leaning on her tiptoes to get better access. She kissed me with all the passion and impatience of someone who was having their last kiss— and soon I was the one having to quieten her down.

"Bellaahh," I murmured when she left me a second's gap from her lips to breathe. I often drew her name out like this when she was doing sinful things to me. "Shh, baby, quiet... remember my mother?"

My hands slipped of their own accord up her shirt and splayed out against the soft skin of her back. It felt like satin under my exploring fingers as I ran my hands up from the curve of her hips to her tiny waist, my hands warm and rough against her as I drew circles with my fingertips. I planted a soft open-mouthed kiss on her neck and with almost religious reverence lifted her hair over her shoulder to tumble down her back. The mahogany waves and gentle curls made me want her hair draped all over my chest.

"Oh, yes," she panted, her hands fisted in my hair, massaging my scalp gently. I ran my hands up her shirt and brushed the underside of her sensitive breast, and she moaned loudly, "Elizabeth!"

I froze, and tried to muffle my laughter against her shoulder.

She slapped me on my arm. "Edward!" she scolded as I continued to laugh, "Stop teasing me, you horrible man!"

"I don't mind your lesbian tendencies, Bella. Personally, I think it's hot. You know you can always tell me anything," I replied, trying to keep the snicker out of my voice.

She glared at me. I opened my mouth to tease her again, but felt her hand purposefully graze my crotch and lost my concentration as a wave of heat flashed through my groin. She looked up at me sinfully through her long eyelashes, her amber eyes innocent.

If that's how she wanted to play...

My hands slipped her shirt over her head and threw it across the room, leaving it balanced over a lamp. The room immediately became lit with a dusky soft light because of the shadow of Bella's shirt. I felt her tense up as she stared up at me, with desire in her eyes. She was backlit in shades of gold, her eyes shining out at me smokily. The room was immediately filled with an electrical charge that seemed to converge around the both of us, drawing us together.

"Kiss me, Edward," she purred.

Our heads drew closer until I could taste her sweet breath. She smelt like strawberries and peaches. Her lips were like blushing roses, just an inch from mine, her little pink tongue peeking out from between her parted lips. I pressed my lips to her soft mouth, exerting a gentle pressure until she opened her mouth to allow me entrance. God, she tasted even better than she smelled.

My hands snaked around her back, desperate to touch the milky breasts that were hinted at through her lacy cotton white bra. It was so catholic schoolgirl innocent that I felt myself grow hard against her soft belly. Did she know how much that turned me on? And god, it was even better when it was off. I buried my face in her cleavage, sucking at her nipples as her chest heaved and she tried to stay silent. Her hands tugged at my hair, encouraging me to take more into my mouth and to suck harder. I massaged her other breast and teased my thumb over her nipple as it grew hard and puckered. Soon she was arching into me, pressing her heat against my cock. My eyes closed in ecstasy as I felt her tiny hands tease down my zipper, my member straining towards her with aching need. She grabbed my hips to pull me to the bed, and I fell gently on top of her, my lips sucking and biting her earlobe.

Her legs fell open until I was nestled between them, us now only with the thin barrier of her panties and my boxers between us. Her nails dug into my back as she circled her hips against me, pressing me against her wet heat. My eyes closed in yearning and pleasure.

"Edward, we have to be quick," she reminded me, her hands pulling my chest down until her breasts were crushed against me.

I nodded, and stripped her of her white cotton panties, throwing them behind me onto my pile of clothing so I could keep them for later. Just the thought of her sitting at my kitchen table with my family not wearing panties almost made me come.

My fingers slid between her legs and traced her wet opening, stroking circles around her clit until she was panting and begging me to get inside of her. She almost snapped my boxers trying to yank them off and with great urgency our bodies pressed against each other. The feel of her soft skin on mine was so blissful that I never wanted her dressed again.

"Edward," she begged again, and I had to give her what she wanted.

One hand on her breast, and the other in her hair, I sank slowly into her wetness, my eyes pressed closed. I wanted to see her face so much, but I was afraid that if I saw her, coupled with the sensation of being sheathed inside her tight sweetness, I might come straight away. I settled against her, in to the hilt, and waited until she nodded at me. Her chocolate eyes held so much love and desire, which I knew mine would replicate. As I began to move, I knew I wouldn't last long. She was just so deliciously tight and amazing, and every time I slid back into her she made crooning moan sounds that made me shudder. Her hands dug into my back as she lifted her hips to meet my steady thrusts. I had to try and concentrate on the lamplight in her hair to avoid being overcome too quickly by pleasure as her inner walls tightened around me and her breasts rose and fell with her whimpers. Soon the slow thrusts weren't enough for her, and I sunk myself deeper into her until I could feel the back of her nudging against me each time. The gentle pressure was making me light-headed. Soon it became too much to bear, the tight heat of her, and she was screaming under my hand which muffled her noises as she came, clenching around my engorged member. I came seconds after her, only managing to thrust a few more times before I emptied myself inside her with a cry that she stifled by pressing her lips roughly against mine. Her body clenched around mine in little spasms that lasted almost half a minute, pressing on my soft member. It was minute before she could speak, and her first words were "God, Edward," as she fastened her lips again to mine.

"We should really go to dinner now," I murmured sadly after a few minutes of soft kissing.

Bella's eyes widened suddenly in shock and horror. "I forgot about dinner! I haven't rung the people to get it delivered!"

"Don't worry—" I began to say, but the doorbell interrupted me.

"That's Carlisle and Esme!" she wailed, her eyes wide with fear, "They've come for dinner and we haven't cooked any!"

"It's fine, baby, you just go and greet them," I murmured soothingly, "I'll ring the Chinese place down the road and you can get the best cutlery set out, and pretend like you made it yourself. It'll be fine."

She didn't look completely relieved, but did appear slightly less stressed. She threw her clothes on without even remembering panties, (which I inwardly smirked in excitement at), and rushed out to serve our guests some of the salmon oatcakes my mother had been consuming earlier. I dressed and then hid in the back room and muffled my voice against the phone as I ordered enough food to feed an army. I offered them twice the money if they could make it in fifteen minutes, and told them I'd run along to pick it up straight away.

Esme was already fast friends with Elizabeth when I went out to say hello. Carlisle was talking animatedly to Bella who now looked completely calm, and I inwardly thanked him for that. Bella smiled warmly at me from across the room as she filled Esme's glass with champagne, and set down the knives and forks so we could eat as soon as the food was ready. I winked at Bella to show that it was all under control, and then slipped out of the room in the pretence of going to the bathroom.

Once I was free of the house, I broke into a sprint. The Chinese shop was only a two minute run away, and by the time I got there, they were almost ready. I sat on a plush chair to wait, and when I stuck my fingers in my pockets, one hand brushed against the lace of the panties I had stolen. A small crooked smirk came onto my face.

--- - - - - ----- -- ----

OOOO

What does Edward have in store for Bella during the meal? When will he ask her to marry him with his mother's ring and how will she reply? ;)

Review to tell me if you liked the lemon you all wanted! Haha I am a slave to your wishes!

CullenLove


	25. I Can't Think Of A Chapter Name Repost

**This is quite a long chapter to make up for the delay. I hope you guys like it. **

**It's extremely lemony so if you are fainthearted then DO NOT READ OR YOUR EYES WILL BURN IN THEIR SOCKETS. **

**So, here you go:**

**EPOV**

I jogged back with the Chinese in my arms and called Bella off my mobile so that she could open the door and usher me in without the guests noticing.

"Bella, baby, I'm outside," I murmured into the phone, my breath steaming up the air and the takeout hot in my arms.

A second later the door was cracked open and Bella pulled me inside and hurried me into the kitchen. I received a sweet kiss for my efforts and together we piled the food onto the best china and grabbed napkins and fancy chopsticks. I then buried the takeout boxes under the rest of the trash and Bella and I went through into the dining room.

"What delicious food are we sampling tonight, then?" my mother asked with a grin, "Edward's cooking is legendary."

"Oh yes?" Esme said interestedly. "Perhaps we could share some recipes."

I shifted on my feet, uncomfortable. "Um..."

Elizabeth broke out into raucous laughter. "Edward's cooking is legendary..." she sniggered, "For being the worst food I've ever tasted!"

"Bella made this," I said shortly, trying to cut off the piss-take before my mother really got into it.

"Then maybe we wont starve," she smiled.

"It's Chinese," Bella mumbled, blushing. It was extremely apparent to me that she was embarrassed and guilty about ordering take-out, but I knew her well. Perhaps the others wouldn't notice.

I handed out the chopsticks and Esme and Carlisle tucked into the food like Chinese was all they ever ate. Elizabeth had a little trouble with manoeuvring the chopsticks, but she learnt fast. Bella, however, dropped more food that she actually ate.

"Here, love, I'll show you," I murmured softly in her ear as I pried the chopsticks from her fingers. My hands brushed against her wrist as I replaced them correctly, and I saw goosebumps break out across her skin. "Are you cold?" I asked with concern, rubbing against her arms to create friction. She blushed harder, and mumbled something. I asked her to repeat herself.

"I said, no. I'm not cold," she muttered, tumbling her hair over her shoulder to hide her face. I reached my hand up to tuck it behind her ear and planted a butterfly kiss on her cheekbone. She blushed even redder, squirming in her seat.

I returned my hands to hers, and gripped them as I helped her lift some food with the chopsticks and deliver it to her full lips. She opened her mouth like a little child and closed her lips over the plastic, sucking at it. I watched as her tongue swirled around the chopsticks to make sure she had every last crumb. My pants immediately began to fit tighter, and I pulled back from her with a groan. She didn't even know what she was doing to me.

"Think you can manage now?" I said, my voice deeper and throatier than normal.

"Uh huh," Bella said with a smile, placing her hand on my thigh innocently, "Thank you Edward."

Was she doing it on purpose? I closed my eyes and tried to avert my concentration to the conversation my mother was having with Carlisle and Esme, but I couldn't stop thinking of Bella's lips wrapped around the chopsticks.

I stared at the ceiling intensely as I tried to calm down. I could hear Bella talking to Esme now, explaining how she had met me. Every so often she would take my hand under the table and stroke the back of my hand. It was this innocent gesture that enflamed me every time I finally managed to become calm.

We were about half way through the meal when Bella exhibited some of her trademark clumsiness and in reaching for the bread, knocked a bowl of steaming hot chilli sauce all over my lap. I cried out in agony as the sauce soaked through my pants and burned against my erection, immediately distracting me from her sexiness so finally my dick softened. But it hurt like shit.

Bella's eyes immediately flicked from Esme's to mine, widening, and her cheeks flamed red.

"What is it, Bella darling?" Esme asked.

"I knocked over— oh god, Edward, I'm so sorry!" she mourned, hands flapping, not knowing what to do.

"It's okay, Bella, just get it off!" I shouted, "It's burning!"

She grabbed at a napkin and feverishly rubbed at the front of my pants, but that hurt, and didn't help. I was grunting with pain as she rubbed against my tender crotch before she realized it wasn't helping, and switched tactics.

"Elizabeth, Esme, Carlisle, I'm sorry," she said quickly, "I'm going to have to take him through into the other room and run some cold water over the burn. I'm sorry. Please finish eating, and we'll be back through."

I saw Carlisle smile at the words 'run some cold water over the burn' and glared at him. Then Esme turned to Carlisle, and said, "Don't you want Carlisle to take a look at it?"

I coughed in embarrassment. Yes, why doesn't Carlisle just take a good old look at my throbbing burnt cock? I can't think of anything I'd like more...

"No, really, it's fine," I choked out. Bella pulled me gently into the kitchen, apologising all the way.

"Oh Edward, I'm really sorry." Bella said when we got into the kitchen. She looked about to cry.

"It's fine, really, Bella. Just please find some ice," I whimpered.

She rushed over to the fridge and wrapped some ice in a dishcloth. She placed it on the table, and then her little hands were pulling down my zipper and my trousers were pooling at my feet. Suddenly her eyes lowered and she began to blush. "What should I do?" she whispered. "What would help?"

"Anything."

She stared at my cock in concentration as she pressed the ice against me gently. Her face was right on level with me and I found it hard to ignore. She wrapped the towel around me, grasping me in her hand. She began to massage in little motions, moving her hand down to my base and then up to my head, twisting the ice all around me so she didn't miss any. She was biting down on her sexy cherry-red lip; obviously worrying she wasn't doing it right. Despite the ice and burn it still felt like she was giving me a hand job, and my cock couldn't help but flush with heat and begin to harden. Great. I was burnt, aching, and aroused. How much more messed up could the situation get?

Bella tightened her fingers a little as she swept the cloth across my head, and she twisted her hand as she brought it down again in an attempt to stop a bit of ice from escaping, but it sent a wave of pleasure through me and I grunted. Bella took this to be because of pain, and her other hand came up to massage my inner thighs, the back of her fingers brushing against my balls. She murmured apologies as she started to massage with a little more pressure, and began to run her fingers over the sensitive ridge on my shaft, asking if it hurt here. I had to fight my eyes from rolling back into my head. Even the ice couldn't get rid of this bugger.

"Jesus, Bella, you have to stop," I mumbled.

"Why, is it hurting?" she worried, looking up at me with wide doe eyes.

"God, no, Bella," I grunted, "Its because I'm going to... uhh...come."

She stared up at me silently, and I wondered if I had creeped her out. But as soon as I thought that, a wicked glint came into her eye and she dropped the ice and engulfed me in her hot little mouth. I had to reach back and steady myself against the counter as she sucked me like a Popsicle.

"There are people in the next room," I scolded her half-heartedly in a rough voice.

She pulled me out of her mouth and licked my head gently, murmuring, "Never stopped you before," with a grin. Then she dove back onto me, burying me in her mouth right up to the back of her throat. Her little hands pumped the base of my shaft, pressing and rubbing and twisting, and god it felt good!

Her plump lips closed around my shaft and she took one long suck, like she was trying to swallow me, and her throat contracted deliciously. My back arched and my neck strained, and I spilled inside her mouth with a worshipful curse.

"You tasted like chilli sauce," she whispered conspiratorially once she had pulled my pants up and fixed my belt.

"That's because you spilt it on me," I whispered back huffily. I raised my hand to my mouth like I was about to whisper something in her ear, and she leaned closer expectantly, "But thanks for the blow job."

She burst into muffled giggles as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Come on, we have to get back to the table," she laughed.

They were all still eating once we came back into the room, and they looked up at me inquiringly as I sat down.

"I'm alright," I replied before tucking back into my spring roll.

Bella leaned into me and whispered in my ear, her soft lips brushing against my earlobe, "I'm glad I didn't break your cock. I need it for later." Her hot breath went down the front of my shirt and as she leaned away her breast brushed against my arm. I was immediately hard, and extremely frustrated. How did she do this to me? My poor dick needed recovery time!

I ate in silence for a couple of seconds, steadfastly trying to ignore her as she sent me naughty glances over her sweet and sour. Then I came up with a genius idea: I would pay her back for her little stunt! A crooked grin came onto my face and Bella noticed, and began to look worried. It had to come when she was least expecting it... so I bided my time until the dinner was finished and we were all watching a movie in the living room.

I had picked out the movie, choosing Van Helsing because for some reason Bella had told me a while ago that she found vampires sexy. I switched off all the lights, Carlisle and Esme taking one sofa, my mother a chair of her own, and Bella and I on the other sofa. I pulled a blanket over both of our laps so Bella didn't get cold, but also with an ulterior motive in mind. As soon as the introduction came on, Bella glared at me, immediately guessing what I was doing.

"Come and sit on my lap," I murmured as soon as the others were engrossed in the movie. Bella debated in her head for a while before she gave in and placed her delicious ass on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist underneath the blanket and she rested her back against my chest. She was wearing a skirt, and I had her panties, I thought smugly to myself as we watched the movie.

Part way through, Bella began squirming on my lap and I noticed it immediately because it brought my forgotten erection back to life.

"What is it?" I whispered in her ear.

She blushed red from her hairline downwards, and refused to tell me. I looked at the screen; it was the part where Dracula was on screen, shouting at his brides. She couldn't be... aroused... by this, could she? I tucked her hair behind her ear and she shivered, letting out a tiny moan, which only backed up my theory. I snaked my hand underneath the blanket and tentatively ran my hand under her skirt, massaging her milky thighs.

"Edward," she moaned, half scolding, half pleading. She arched her back and ground her peachy backside against my crotch, making me stiffen.

My long fingers brushed against the skin between her legs, and when I found it warm and extremely wet, I groaned into her neck. "Bella," I reprimanded her.

"Edward, please, if you get me off... I'll do anything you want," she begged.

Now that was an offer I couldn't refuse. This was supposed to be a punishment, I thought, but then gave in. It would be a punishment to myself not to touch her.

"Okay," I whispered, and she breathed out in relief, "But you have to be completely silent. I'm in charge here."

She nodded eagerly, promising. She mimed zipping closed her lips and throwing away the key.

Checking to see the other's eyes were still glued to the screen, I pressed my lips against Bella's neck. I didn't dare take my hand out from under the blanket to touch her breasts, but I dearly wanted to. Instead I watched them rise and fall rapidly as my fingers traced and explored her damp flesh, sinking into her warmth. She whimpered silently, and her hands clenched against the blanket.

"Do you like that?" I breathed. She nodded violently, her hair tickling my chest.

Her eyes fluttered closed and her body tensed as I pressed one finger against her, and then slowly pushed it inside of her. She was tight around my finger, and exceptionally warm... and she tensed even more against the intrusion, her breath turning into silent pants in and out. I slipped my finger out, pressing against her inside wall, and then pressed another finger inside of her, stretching her. Wetness coated my fingers and I could smell her sweet juices. I wanted so much to taste her as I stroked the inside of her slowly, curling my fingers to massage her as deep as I could go. My other hand explored her opening, drifting upwards until I found her swollen mound. I traced it, and rubbed it gently, and was met with a pant as she bit down on her lip. That was normally the action she made when she whispered something like, "Yes, Edward, god, right there!"

I wanted so much to be inside her, it was almost painful. I added another finger and gently pumped them in and out of her, and rubbed her clit with my thumb until right on cue she whispered, "Edward, baby, yes." Her flesh tensed around my fingers, and feverishly now I rolled her clit between my thumb and index finger while curling my other fingers and pressing upwards towards her belly button. Her hand clenched over her mouth as she tensed surprisingly strongly against my fingers, and came with a muffled moan of ecstasy that the others didn't notice. I put my fingers to my lips as she sank back against my chest and tasted her. She was delicious.

"Edward, that was something else," she whispered, her body still shaking with aftershocks. "Fuck, that felt amazing."

I nuzzled into her neck and sucked on the soft flesh there. She sighed in satisfaction, and then reached her hand behind her and stuck it down my pants. Her hot little hand gave my throbbing cock a shock and it twitched against her fingers.

"How are you doing?" she cooed with a muffled chuckle, wrapping her fingers around my shaft.

"Bella, shh," I replied, "Don't talk to my dick."

"Why not?" she murmured, stroking gently. "I think he likes me," she giggled as I began to lengthen in her fingers.

"Christ, what am I going to do with you, Bella?"

**Bella's POV**

"I want to fuck you, Edward," I said boldly as I felt his member throb under my fingers. God, I wanted his thick length inside me so much I was practically aching for it.

"Bella, don't torture me, we can't," he replied in a deep voice that made me even wetter. He had been so good just a second ago, making me come so hard that pleasure washed over me like a wave and my eyes screwed shut while my body shook.

"We still have twenty minutes of the film left," I argued back.

"Bella, no," he replied, but it sounded like it was hurting him to do so.

I unzipped his pants anyway, and pulled his boxers to his knees under the blanket, and he tried to protest but I shushed him with my fingers on his soft red lips. It didn't take much fighting, he was so hard already. I wanted his strong arms around me so I took them and placed them on my thighs, under the blanket. His large hands rubbed against my thighs. God, he had magic fingers. I squirmed until my skirt was around my waist, and then lifted myself up and guided his cock into my opening. Then I sunk gently back down onto his lap, feeling his thick length press up into me and his hot breath on the back of my neck. He moaned my name and buried his face in my hair. When he was inside me to the base, I lifted myself up ever so slightly and then sunk back down. I heard him mumble something that sounded like "God, you're so tight." Then I realised that I couldn't carry on lifting up and down because someone would notice. Instead I gently rocked forward, and was rewarded with a rush of pleasure as his cock pressed against my walls. He let out a muffled grunt from underneath me, and pushed his hips until he hit the back of me and I squirmed in pleasure. I gripped his hands under the blanket as he pulled back slightly, and then thrust up again. I had to physically clamp my mouth closed to stop the moan from escaping.

"Ah, Edward, shit," I whispered. He took one hand out from the blanket and carefully making sure no one was looking, rubbed my nipple in between his fingers through my shirt. I sucked in a breath as he thrust up inside me again, pressing against my tightness. Whoever said quickies were better than slow sex? They were totally wrong. Nothing could feel better than the slow thrusts and soft rocking as we teased the ecstasy out of each other. He was so hard inside me, so velvet and thick. And his hands were sneaking up my skirt again, rubbing my clit until the wetness literally dripped out of me onto his thighs. He murmured my name with each thrust, and I rewarded his delicious ministrations on my clit by tightening my walls and squeezing around him as he pressed upwards into me. I could feel his hair tickling the back of my neck, and his panting breath.

"Bella, I'm close," he panted softly, "Come with me, baby."

But I didn't need asking, because I was tensing tightly around him as he thrust deeper than before, his pace quickening as much as he dared. Soon the spring in my stomach tightened and then released so that my vision went black for a second as I came, hard. Edward grunted as he thrust a couple more times, and then pleasure was washing over us both as he came too.

"I love you so much, Bella," he whispered into my hair, and even though he'd said it before, a secret thrill ran down my spine.

"I love you more," I replied, as he shifted me off his lap and zipped himself back into his pants. A warm glow of happiness enveloped me for the rest of the film and the rest of the day.

Author's Note:

God they are such exhibitionists! Anyway...

I got a review saying WHAT ABOUT JESSICA? (well, it was to that effect) and ALL WILL BE REVEALED SOON, I haven't forgotten about her (well, actually I had, but this person reminded me! Lol). And you will be getting more JasperXAlice and EmmettXRose good stuff too!

Please review, because its my birthday tomorrow and it would be a great present!


	26. Consequences

**God, I can't apologise enough for how long you had to wait. I think it it was about four months. The only reason I can give is that my laptop broke (it was about five years old, which is quite old for a laptop) and I had to wait until my dad got a Macbook Air until he'd give me his old one. And on top of all that, I've had some of the most important exams of my life (GCSEs, if you're British you'll understand) and its been absolute hell with revision over the past two months. Two days ago I had my last exam, which means I'm completely free for the rest of the summer (apart from a few three-day long camping trips with my friends) so I will be updating more often. **

**By the time I looked back at this story, I hadn't touched it for about three months, so it was kind of hard getting back into the swing of it. Plus, I'd forgotten some of the things I was going to put in, oooppss…. So, I think you might find this chapter quite drastically different from what you are expecting. It's the only way I could continue the story and I hope its not too horrible. **

**Its all thanks to reviewers like Jschnarl, Busine and allillgator who got me writing again. This chapter is dedicated to you and I understand if you're angry (because I am a bit of a bitch, I admit) but I hope you like it. **

**Previously…**

**Summary: ****While having Esme, Carlisle and Elizabeth over for dinner, Edward and Bella have secret sex (or not so secret??) on the couch in the middle of the movie (I know, scandalous!!). Edward has plans to get his grandmother's ring off his mother so that he can propose to Bella. Meanwhile Bella still has the problem of how to deal with the bitch Jessica Stanley who works at the office and who was plans to steal Edward.**

**BPOV**

After Esme and Carlisle had left, Edward and I were so tired that we wanted to go straight to bed, no messing around, just sleep. I wanted to fall asleep wrapped around his lean body with his arms pressing me close to him while we drifted off to sleep together.

But fate had other plans. As soon as the door had closed, Elizabeth snatched Edward away into the kitchen and closed the door softly. I could hear her whispering not so quietly at him as I gathered away the dishes in the other room.

"Edward, I saw that little trick in the living room," she whispered urgently. I heard Edward's embarrassed cough and my face blazed red just thinking that Edward's mother had heard us having sex. I stopped gathering the dishes to listen, expecting her to start shouting and raging at him, before throwing me out of the house.

"And I don't disapprove," she continued, and I froze in blank shock.

Wait. What?

"But I just wish you would wait until you two were alone. I mean, I understand that young people have this urge—"

Edward cut her off and his voice was strained with embarrassment, "Mom, stop. I don't need the sex talk. I'm sorry about what happened. I swear it won't happen again."

"There's no use promising that, honey, I know you can't keep that promise. And it wouldn't be fair to Bella either. I just hope you two are using protection."

There was silence in the kitchen. My eyes widened in horror and my hand flew to my open mouth. We hadn't used protection.

Edward's mother obviously noticed the silence because she spoke again. "Edward. You've got to be joking. I raised you better than this!"

There was silence for several long moments and I could hear his quick ragged breaths from the kitchen.

"Edward! You could have got her pregnant!" Elizabeth scolded again, louder this time. I winced. She began to speak but he cut her off again, this time speaking so quietly I couldn't hear what he said, but I recognised the urging tone of his voice. His whispered revelation led to more silence, and I wondered if one of them had left the room. I piled the dishes at the end of the table, not daring to go into the kitchen, and headed for the stairs. Just as I had climbed the first stair, I heard Elizabeth's voice again.

It was soft and gentle, muted with emotion. "I know, Edward. I'm so proud of you. I love you, honey." I heard the sound of her drawing him close and a soft sobbing sound before he spoke again, and I realized it was him that was crying.

"She's all I want, mother. Whatever happens, that wont change."

My eyes welled up with tears and my chest felt tight—like I was loving him too much, that it was impossible to love someone more— and with a quiet sob I rushed up to his bedroom.

I wanted to immerse myself in him, in his scent, so I pulled a t-shirt from his drawers and slipped it on as pyjamas. The comforting roughness of his rugby shirt brushed against my bare skin deliciously as I shuffled thoughtfully into the bathroom. As I brushed my teeth I contemplated the possible consequences of our actions. How could I have been so stupid as to not make him wear protection? It had been so unplanned, the sex, that neither of us had even thought about anything but satiating our desires. A little shiver ran through me as I remembered the feel of his strong thighs surging upwards into me under the little blanket on the couch, and then I snapped out of it and flushed my face with cold water. I was being stupid. How could I even look at it that way when it may have been the start of a baby's life? In a great panic I lifted up the hem of the shirt, frantically expecting my stomach to be swollen and round with a baby, but found it flat and pale as usual.

I sat down on the edge of the bath and put my head in my hands, sobbing quietly. I felt lost and afraid, like someone had cut the ties of normality and I was floating in the open ocean, alone. I sat in there until the cold edge of the bath was making me uncomfortable and shivery, before curling under Edward's covers and breathing in his scent pathetically.

I had almost fallen asleep, my pillow wet with tears and my nose dribbly and red before I heard soft footsteps come into the room. I heard the gentle rustle of clothing, and then the felt bed dip slightly. Warm hands drew me back against an equally warm body, moulding my shape to his. His face pressed into my hair and I felt his strong hands encircle my waist. He thought I was asleep.

I heard him humming softly to himself and it relaxed my already drowsy self to the point of sleep. Dreams began to take hold of my mind— the room was so soft, and I was so comfy in Edward's arms, the only place I ever wanted to sleep…

I only remembered later that before I had drifted off to sleep I had felt his soft hand cradling my stomach almost reverently, and his velvet voice murmur his love for me. Only later did I begin to wonder if the placing of that hand meant more than a simple caress.

*(*£%9*(^&%*(*!(*)£&2723

Okay guys, don't jump to conclusions too soon. It's probably not what you think.

And if you hate me or the direction this story is going, please tell me and I will try my best to change things for you. Because I've been a terrible author and a mean updater. SORRY.

I'm really worried now about what you'll think, so please tell me!

(By the way this chapter is so short because it was kind of a taster to see if you guys thought I should continue with the story.)

CullenLove xx


	27. The Moment She's Been Waiting For

Thanks to all the lovely people who have reviewed telling me they still like the story— thanks so much. This chapter is for you.

*&(*&£$_()£

**BPOV**

When I woke in the morning the sunlight shining through the windows seemed to give me a whole new perspective on the situation. We had changed position in the night— now my face was pressed up against Edward's chest while his body curled around mine like a cat's. His hands were still in the same position, however, cradling my stomach, and his touch was tender but firm despite the fact that he was asleep. I squirmed slightly and pried his hands out of my grip so I could lean back and watch his sleeping face. With worshipful eyes I stared down at the face of the man I loved. He looked so peaceful, so happy, like all his dreams had been accomplished. Something squeezed in my chest as I looked at him, and I abruptly realized that whatever had happened last night, and that whatever happened in the future because of it, I would never love him any less.

My head felt light and airy, my chest less heavy with that realization. Relief made me dizzy as I stroked his soft hair back from his face and kissed his forehead. A small sleeping murmur tumbled from his lips and he stirred slightly. I pulled his head against my chest and ran my fingers through his beautiful hair, combing out the strands. A soft 'mmm' sounded which was followed by his hands pressing down on the mattress as he turned to face me. He stared at me silently for a moment, his green eyes shockingly intense, and I had no clue as to his thoughts.

"Bella," he began softly, his hand reaching up to stroke back my hair, his touch sending tingles into the pit of my stomach. "My mother mentioned something last night which I wanted to discuss with you." His eyes searched mine for a moment, before his gaze dropped to the duvet. I felt his hands search mine out and play gently with my fingers before he took a deep breath and looked back up at me, green eyes captivating. I held my breath as he spoke. "We didn't use a condom."

I opened my mouth to reply, but my throat was dry. I swallowed thickly, and replied croakily, "I know."

"I just wanted to say," he started softly, his voice enthused with love, "That whatever happens, I'm going to be here throughout all of it." His gaze gripped me and I felt my heart rate speeding up, and the tingles in the pit of my stomach turning into an ache.

I smiled at him and brought his knuckles up to my lips to kiss with unmasked adoration.

His answering smile was dizzyingly magnificent— his teeth white, his smile crooked, his eyes creasing at the corners… and my heart tugged again. I would do anything I could to see that smile for the rest of my life.

"Bella," he whispered, telling me something important with his eyes. He continued in a faltering voice that was rough with emotion, but still completely perfect to me. "I just want to tell you how totally and completely you have transformed my life. Before, I thought that living was going to work, hanging out with Jasper and Emmett and going out partying. Since I met you, really met you, you've opened my eyes and shown me such a new world that my previous life feels void, cold, and lifeless. Every time I look at you I think of our future, how I want to spend the rest of my life with you, only you. I don't even look at other women because none of them could ever compare to you."

My eyes filled with tears and he wiped them away clumsily with calloused thumbs, his long fingers cradling my face. His eyes never left mine as he continued to speak.

"So I must let you know how you mean everything to me. Whenever I'm not with you I feel this tug in my chest," he pulled my hand to his bare chest and pressed it over his heart, which thudded strongly beneath my fingers, "This ache. And it's as if my body is calling you, wanting to be near you, and I can't concentrate. And then you walk into the room, and the ache gets worse, because now I can see you, watch your beautiful expressions and soft eyes, but you're not close enough to touch… and when you speak, every word is precious to me, every smile is like a special secret between us. And nobody else knows how it feels; it's our bond, and we wont share it— and they don't understand how every second I want to feel your skin against mine, naked, have your velvet hair laid across my chest, touch your milky body like I've never wanted to do to anyone else… sometimes it gets so strong I want to climb inside your skin and be surrounded by you."

His eyes and low voice with that last sentence were so seductive that I felt myself wetten even as my heart ached with adulation for him. He brought my hand up from his chest, trailing it over his smooth warm skin and up to his lips, where he pressed a lingering kiss to the back of my hand. His dark eyes framed by sooty lashes captivated me and made my blood thrum.

"And there's this feeling inside me that I've never known before… it's like I want to own you, make you mine, like some sick caveman. But sometimes its stronger than that— I want to pollute you, steal your innocence, pound you… and then other times I love you with such tenderness that I wish we could just press ourselves so closely together that we'd merge into one."

He swallowed thickly, and dropped my hand to reach under the pillow I had slept on last night. His fist was clasped, his long slender fingers wrapped around something. He swallowed again, and looked up at me from under his lashes, his eyes dark and intense. The green of his eyes was like fresh, tangy lime, with a band of deep, forest green around the edges. My heart was unsteady.

"So I wanted to give you something to show you how much you are a permanent part of me now, and forever. You've run away with my heart and I don't ever want you to give it back."

His long fingers opened slowly to reveal a small black box, and my eyes snapped up to his, wide with shock.

"I wont ever love anyone the way I love you, Bella Swan," his fingers inched under the lid of the box and pried it open to reveal a beautiful ring as his eyes were locked with mine, "Please do me the honour of becoming my wife."

And suddenly I didn't care about what other people thought, I didn't care about girls like Jessica Stanley, I didn't care that my marriage-hater mother would be furious, I didn't care that we hadn't used a condom— because I wanted it all: Edward, marriage, the baby, the future.

"Yes, Edward, yes," I gasped, my face splitting with a smile. I grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his, as a deep moan of satisfaction and triumph burst out of his chest.

"I love you, god, I love you Bella," he groaned as I straddled his lap and kissed him with all the delight he had inspired in me. His urgent hands tore my shirt off my body as we frantically tried to pull each other closer. The ring box fell back onto the pillow, forgotten as we passionately freed each other from our clothes. Our naked bodies met with an ache of release and we moaned at the familiarity but newness of the action.

"Make love to me, Edward, please," I whimpered as his strong hands grasped my heaving breasts and his thighs surged beneath me, and then he was inside me, filling me, and god—!

I threw my head back and groaned long and hard, as Edward held onto me as if I was a lifeline, his thrusts steady and deep. Our bodies rocked together, surged with passion, his hands were on my waist, then in my hair—

And this was my fiancée, my Edward! and I shouted those two names as we joined again and again, and felt I was losing my mind with ecstasy and bliss, and I could hear him repeat my name just as I was his, calling me his love, his life, his wife—

And god, that just made it stronger, this racing feeling inside of me, and we then were flying together, my toes were curling into the mattress as he thrust deeper and deeper like he was trying to fuse us together; then suddenly he stopped, gathered me close into his arms and yelled his release with an animalistic growl of victory, and almost as soon as I felt his warm release enter my body I came in a series of spasms so hard I had to cling onto Edward and scream into his heaving chest.

We both fell back onto the bed, our limbs so weak we couldn't move for minutes as we enjoyed the warmth spreading through us and the sunlight that wrapped our bodies like silk.

"Edward, I love you," I panted, but in the light of what we were feeling that one word felt insignificant. It was so much more than that.

I looked down finally when I felt his fingers stroking my hands, to see him slip a sparkling emerald ring into its place on my left hand, and look up at me with eyes so delighted that I couldn't help but begin to cry.

!&^*&^£(*)$(*)£(*)!(!)(

So guys, was this adequate compensation for the wait?

Romantic enough?

Love you all,

CullenLove


End file.
